Rock Island's Hell
by Sumaru97Cindy
Summary: Que se passerait-il pour l'équipe du SHIELD si le BUS échouait sur une île infernale. Un méchant, un psychopathe ? L'enfer ? Le sang va couler ! Crossover FarCry3/AgentsofSHIELD (Connaissance de FarCry3 non requise.) Coécriture : @th3 fr0z3n l0rd et @Sumaru97Cindy
1. Chapter 1

L'équipe du SHIELD était en route pour l'Asie. Réunie pour une nouvelle mission, celle-ci, composée de Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons et Daisy, avait décollé durant la nuit pour l'Ouest.

Ils avaient eut vent d'un potentiel Inhumain nouvellement transformé. Le SHIELD s'était donné pour mission d'aider ces personnes et de les guider à accepter leur nouvelles conditions. A la fois pour protéger ces gens des autres, mais aussi d'eux-même. Un travail de fourmis car les Inhumains apparaissaient de manière totalement aléatoire causant des dégâts parfois extrêmes sur leur passage, et effrayant la population pas encore prête à les intégrer.

A bord du BUS, ils étaient au beau milieu du Pacifique lorsque quatre avions de chasse firent leur apparition. Équipés de la même technologie de camouflage que celui des quinjets du SHIELD, le radar du BUS ne les avait pas détectés, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient apparus, on ne voyait qu'eux sur les écrans. Ils venaient de s'aligner juste derrière le BUS et malgré les appels de May les incitant à s'identifier, ces derniers maintenaient le silence radio.

Soudain, un des quatre avions dépassa le BUS, se trouvant pile devant le cockpit, révélant à May l'insigne peinte sur les ailes du quinjet en question : HYDRA ! C'était HYDRA, comment pouvaient-ils être là ? Comment cette organisation pourtant détruite pouvait posséder quatre avions de dernière génération ? Coulson rappliqua en vitesse dans le cockpit :

Coulson - « Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? En plus, HYDRA n'est plus censée exister! »

Et avant même que May ne puisse activer le système de défense, un bruit strident se fit entendre dans tout l'avion : les quinjets ennemi venaient de les verrouiller et quatre missiles filèrent en directions du BUS à une vitesse hallucinante. Ce dernier, touché aux moteurs, perdit de l'altitude, s'écrasant partiellement sur l'eau avant de finir violemment sa course sur la plage d'une île.

De l'extérieur, on pouvait d'ores et déjà constater que le BUS était trop endommagé pour servir à quelque action que se soit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient Daisy, Fitz et Simmons projetés sur le sol du salon. Quant à Coulson et May, tous deux étaient aussi inconscient, dans les fauteuils du cockpit.

La première à reprendre conscience en fin de matinée fut Daisy, qui se relevait progressivement à mesure qu'elle constatait les dégâts autour d'elle. Elle avisa ensuite l'état de ses deux compagnons au sol : ils semblaient sonnés, et tous étaient blessés, même s'il ne s'agissait que de blessures superficielles, des égratignures qu'ils faudrait soigner, mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle entreprit alors de les réveiller, en envisageant dans un premier temps de s'occuper du cas de Fitz à coup de gifles, puis se ravisa en souriant. Elle démarra plutôt avec Simmons, qu'elle dût secouer allègrement avant d'obtenir une réponse, puis elle s'approcha de Fitz, qui, lui, se réveilla en sursaut : les baffes viendront une autre fois !

Fitz - « Quel choc ! Que c'est-il passé ? » Fit-il, vacillant la tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Daisy - « Les avions d'HYDRA nous ont descendu en plein vol, et May n'a visiblement pas eut le temps d'activer nos défenses ! »

Fitz - « Eh bah, si même elle n'a pas eut le temps de réagir... on avait aucune chance, on peut s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. »

Daisy se retourna vers la scientifique qui semblait quelque-peu affaiblie : « Simmons ? Tout va bien ? Tu es un peu pâle, non ? »

Simmons - « Mmh ? Ben... AIE ! »

Elle venait de bouger son bras afin de se relever, mais apparemment, il y avait un problème...

Fitz - « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Simmons - « Je crois que j'ai l'épaule droite déboîtée, l'un de vous peut m'aider ? »

Daisy - « Fitz, tu t'en charges ? Je vais m'occuper des deux à l'avant, voir comment ils vont. »

Fitz - « Oui, bien sûr, puis on ira faire l'état des lieux, voir ce qui est récupérable. »

Daisy - « C'est noté, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. »

Fitz et Simmons acquiescèrent, et Daisy se dirigea vers l'avant du vaisseau. Fitz invita Simmons à s'approcher, afin de la soigner :

Fitz - « Tu m'expliques comment procéder ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment opérer ce genre de blessure. »

Simmons - « Bien sûr ! Il va te falloir remettre la table du salon en place, et prendre un sac que tu alourdiras. »

Fitz s'exécuta en replaçant la table en question qui avait traversé toute la pièce, et s'empara du sac le plus proche qui traînait avant de l'alourdir à l'aide de débris.

Fitz - « Ok, et maintenant ? »

Simmons - « Je vais m'allonger sur la table en gardant l'épaule au-dessus du vide, et tu vas me mettre le sac dans la main. »

Fitz - « D'accord, mais pour quoi faire ? »

Simmons - « Tu pousseras mon bras vers le haut, et mon épaule se replacera toute seule ! »

Fitz - « J'imagine que c'est pas indolore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Simmons - « Ne fais pas tant de manière, il faut remettre mon épaule en place de toute façon. Et puis, je vais devoir vous soigner, même si vous n'avez que des blessures légères. Tu devrais te voir dans une glace ! »

Fitz - « Bon, très bien. Mets-toi en place. » Dit-il, non enjoué par la procédure à suivre.

Simmons s'allongea, Fitz lui passa le sac et en même temps que celle-ci, inspira longuement, puis il commença à pousser le bras de son amie. La douleur fut immédiate et foudroyante : dans tout le BUS résonna un long gémissement de Simmons, à mesure que l'épaule retrouvait sa place d'origine.

Daisy se retourna au moment où elle entendit la plainte de la blessée. Elle venait d'arriver devant le cadre de la porte du cockpit, arrachée de ses gonds suite à l'impact. Elle y entra, et observa la pilote dans un premier temps. May gisait dans son fauteuil, inerte et blessée légèrement, elle était dans le même état que Daisy ou Fitz : quelques égratignures apparentes, rien de plus, et ne semblait rien avoir de cassé, c'est pourquoi l'Inhumaine s'approcha davantage afin de lui faire reprendre conscience mais à peine posait-elle la main sur elle que celle-ci se réveilla instantanément dans un sursaut, et l'instant d'après, elle tenait Daisy en joue, prête à l'abattre :

Daisy - « Hey ! C'est moi ! Tout va bien ? » Dit-elle, surprise par ce geste.

May - «Je crois, rien de cassé. » Répondit-elle, baissant son arme.

Effectivement, elle saignait et avait été touchée par les éclats de verre provenant du par-brise du BUS qui avait éclaté lors du choc, mais rien de très important.

May - « Comment vont les autres ? »

Daisy - « Fitz et Simmons sont réveillés, Fitz n'est que légèrement amoché. Quant à Simmons, elle a l'épaule déboîtée, et quelques griffures, comme nous. »

May - « Bien...»

La joie n'était pas au rendez-vous, après tout, ils venaient de se faire abattre en plein vol. La frustration pouvait se lire sur leurs visages, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de riposter à l'attaque, et en avaient payé le prix fort. Mais l'heure n'était à se morfondre, il y avait plus important.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Coulson. Ce dernier était assit dans le siège du copilote, la tête penchée, inerte, du sang sortait de sa bouche.

May - « Mince, Coulson ! »

Daisy - « Je m'en occupe, attends... »

Daisy s'approcha sans réussir à finir sa phrase : Coulson semblait gravement touché.

May - « Daisy ? Comment va t-il ? » S'inquiéta t-elle

Daisy - « May, j'ai besoin de toi, ses blessures ont l'air importantes, il faut qu'on le déplace d'urgence pour commencer à le soigner ! »

Sur ces mots les deux agents prirent Coulson, en le soulevant avec une grande attention, et le transportèrent dans le salon.

Fitz venait de remettre l'épaule de Simmons en place quand ils aperçurent May et Daisy transportant Coulson.

Daisy - « Simmons, on a besoin de tes talents de médecin ! Il ne réagit pas.»

Simmons - « Mon dieu ! Posez-le ici. »

Après avoir posé Coulson sur ce qu'il restait du canapé du salon, Simmons commença à l'examiner comme elle le pouvait. Ses blessures étaient sévères. Des éclats de verres un peu partout, le choc avait dû lui fracturer une ou deux côtes et plus important, un fragment de métal qui dépassait de sa hanche gauche s'y était logé. Et enfin, le plus inquiétant : il était inconscient.

Simmons - « C'est très grave, je vais devoir lui extraire le débris qu'il a dans la hanche, ainsi que les morceaux de verre qui ont commencés à s'introduire sous la peau. »

Daisy - « Dis-nous de quoi tu as besoin ! »

Simmons – « Une pince pour extraire les éclats de verre, et de May pour m'aider, j'ai encore le bras un peu endolori. Il faut aussi des compresses, et enfin, des bandages, beaucoup de bandages, puisque que je vais aussi m'occuper de vous une fois que j'aurai fini avec Coulson. »

Fitz - « Je descends chercher tous ça avec Daisy, bougez pas ! Tu viens Daisy ? »

Sur ces mots, les deux agents se dirigèrent vers l'escalier descendant au labo afin de se procurer le nécessaire pour sauver Coulson. Malgré l'état du bus, ils parvinrent à se glisser jusqu'au labo et à trouver du matériel encore utilisables.

Pendant ce temps, Simmons et May commençaient à s'occuper du fragment de métal dans la hanche de Coulson.

Simmons - « May, tu peux retirer cet éclat ? Il faut que je voie si les organes internes ont été touchés. Mais vas-y doucement. »

May - « Oui... »

Même si elle n'était pas médecin, il n'y avait pas le choix, vu que pour le moment, Simmons ne pouvait le faire elle-même. May commença à retirer délicatement le fragment, Coulson ne réagissait toujours pas. Après extraction, il s'avéra que le fragment s'était enfoncé assez loin dans la hanche, mais pas assez pour occasionner de gros dommages internes. Daisy et Fitz réapparurent au moment ou May finissait d'extraire l'éclat. Ils donnèrent les compresses à Simmons, qui s'empressa d'en poser sur la plaie de Coulson, puis banda la blessure. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux fragments de verre, qui heureusement furent facile à retirer, malgré leur grand nombre.

Daisy - « Fitz, maintenant que Coulson est soigné, tu peux aller faire un bilan des appareils qui fonctionnent encore ? Le temps que Simmons nous rafistole, May et moi. »

Fitz - « Bien sûr, je m'en charge de suite. »

Daisy - « Merci, quand tu auras fini, reviens pour te faire soigner. »

Fitz reparti donc en direction du labo afin de constater les dégâts.

Simmons - « Bon par qui je commence ? »

Les deux autres femmes se regardèrent, inquiètes quant à la façon dont Simmons allait les soigner sachant qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser qu'un bras.

Daisy - « May ! … Vas-y passe en première. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir en face de Simmons. Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait, de multiples éclats de verre dans le bras et du sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche.

Simmons - « Bien, donne moi ton bras, je vais tenter de retirer les éclats de verre. »

La main tremblante, Simmons pris une pince et commença les soins.

Simmons - « Mince je crois que tu as un petit morceau qui est resté enfoncé profondément. Je vais devoir aller le chercher. » dit-elle en regardant May.

May - « Bien vas-y. »

Simmons - « Euh, c'est profond, tu vas avoir mal. Daisy, peux-tu tenir l'agent May, je ne tiens pas à prendre un coup par réflexe défensif. »

Esquissant un sourire, Daisy attrapa May afin qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Cette dernière, d'un air blasé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, prit une grande inspiration : Simmons commença à introduire la pince, cependant elle évoluait à l'aveugle, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la douleur.

May se crispa, obligeant Daisy à accentuer son étreinte.

May - « Mhm ! »

Simmons - « J'y suis presque, désolée pour la douleur, j'ai la main qui tremble après un tel choc. »

May - « Ça va, prend ton temps. »

Simmons parvient à attraper le morceau de verre et le retira d'un coup sec.

May - « Aww ! Je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps. »

Simmons - « J'ai eu une crampe, excuse moi. » dit-elle un peu gênée.

En réalité, elle était assez impressionnée par le sang-froid dont l'agent May faisait preuve. En effet, en vue de la blessure, beaucoup d'autres agents auraient hurlé de douleur. Détail qui n'a pas échappé à Daisy, cette dernière espérait que ses blessures ne soient pas trop graves. Même si elle admire les talents de médecin de Simmons, elle avait peur de la suite.

Après avoir bandé le bras de May et soigné ses autres blessures plus superficielles, elle se retourna vers Daisy.

Simmons - « Bien, patient suivant. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Daisy, après un bref regard à May échangea sa place avec elle. Heureusement pour elle, l'Inhumaine était la moins blessée du groupe, Simmons n'eut donc aucun mal à panser ces blessures.

Lorsque Fitz reparu, les filles étaient soignées. Toutes tournèrent la tête en même temps dans sa direction.

Daisy - « Bilan des courses ? »

Fitz - « Les nouvelles ne sont pas tops. L'arrière de l'avion est dans l'eau, donc une partie du matériel est noyé. Ensuite, l'impact à littéralement broyé une autre partie du matériel, et enfin le reste a brûlé, nous n'avons plus rien de fonctionnel. »

Daisy - « Tu veux dire que nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes ? Plus rien ne fonctionne ? Vraiment rien ? »

Fitz - « Communications, matériel de recherche, tout est perdu, absolument tout ! »

May - « Il faut sortir et nous situer. »

Fitz - « Sans matériel ? Tu veux t'y prendre comment ? Nous n'avons rien qui nous permette de nous localiser, ni radar, ni...»

May - « Tu as des yeux, sers t-en ! »

Sur ces mots, l'équipe s'accorda pour réunir l'essentiel avant de descendre, tel que des vivres, des sacs de couchage et du matériel de soin. May et Daisy prirent également les DCES, au besoin.

Le tout réuni, l'équipe entreprit de descendre de l'avion, transportant avec précaution Coulson toujours dans les vapes.

Une fois tout le monde sur le sable de la plage, ils firent face aux décombres appartenant au BUS.

Fitz - « Nom de Dieu ! Qui aurait crut que les dégâts seraient aussi imposants ? »

En effet, le BUS était détruit, il avait perdu une partie de sa queue, des fragments d'ailes étaient manquants, les moteurs totalement explosés, brûlés, et près de la moitié de l'avion était dans l'eau. La partie avant émergeait, posé sur la plage et partiellement enfoncé dans le sable.

Fitz - « Bon, et maintenant May ? On ne va pas redécoller avant un sacré moment, des idées ? »

May regardait toujours l'épave du BUS, il fallait décider au plus vite, car avec Coulson inconscient, elle se devait de prendre le commandement : « Cherchons où nous abriter. » Finit-elle par dire, le regard noir de haine pour les responsables de cette tragédie.

Sur ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers la jungle avoisinante. Elle semblait vraiment épaisse, et était peu engageante.

Fitz - « Là-dedans ? C'est sérieux ? »

Sans même répondre, May s'avança en direction de la jungle, prête à s'y engager. Toute l'équipe suivie instantanément, sans même discuter d'avantage.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

_L'action se passe en parallèle du chapitre 3 à venir._

La fumée qui émanait du BUS était visible depuis presque l'autre bout de l'île, et ne passait pas inaperçue. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvint rapidement aux yeux des autres habitants de l'île... le genre d'habitant qui ne vous accueille pas avec le sourire, mais plutôt avec un flingue braqué sur le visage : des pirates !

Ils formaient sur cette île comme un gigantesque cartel, avec les activités qui vont avec : drogue, trafic d'armes, trafic d'esclaves avec ceux qui avaient le malheur de débarquer sur l'île, etc..., avec à leur tête un psychopathe du nom de Vaas Montenegro.

Ce type était un véritable monstre, un cinglé, que certains croyants nommeraient ''diable''.

Fringué d'un débardeur rouge, couleur adoptée par tous les pirates de l'île sous son commandement, et d'un jean noir délavé avec une bande de cuir accrochée de chaque coté, des rangers pour les chaussures, ainsi qu'un holster et une sacoche à munition à l'arrière. Il avait les yeux entourés d'une sorte de maquillage sombre, et une coupe à l'iroquoise. En outre, il s'était laissé pousser la barbe en collier, plus le tour de la bouche. Il portait un morceau de tissu (toujours rouge) autour du biceps gauche et un collier où était accrochée une dent de requin autour du coup. Enfin, une longue cicatrice partait d'au-dessus de son œil gauche, scindant en deux son sourcil, et montait presque sur la surface gauche de son crâne : l'ensemble indiquait bien son niveau de folie.

C'était le genre de gars qui pouvait démarrer une phrase calmement et la terminer en hurlant, voire la modifier en cours de route et te donner l'impression qu'il ne la terminera pas... ou que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour l'entendre jusqu'au bout. Il était terrifiant, et pouvait péter les plombs à tout moment, et malheur à celui qui l'approchait. Ce gars était une véritable bombe de nerfs à retardement, il te sourit et te salues d'une main et te décapite à coup de machette de l'autre. C'est aussi un maître et adepte des flingues : dès qu'il a une arme en main, il vaut mieux ne pas être dans le secteur, il était aussi dangereux pour ses adversaires que pour ses hommes, surtout quand il était dans ses moments de folie… enfin, plus que d'ordinaire.

Il tuait sans remord, et parfois pour si peu... une information qui aurait dut lui parvenir une heure auparavant ? Il déclenche un massacre parmi ses hommes. Un homme qui cherche à discuter un de ses ordres ? Exécution sommaire pour celui-ci. Dure était la vie de pirate !

Vaas était donc un cinglé de premier ordre, dont l'origine de sa folie était encore sujet à débat pour qui le croisait et était encore en vie pour en parler, ou même parmi ses hommes, mais tous s'accordait à dire que la drogue y était pour beaucoup, et l'on se demandait si la cicatrice sur son front n'avait pas été provoquée par un morceau d'explosif qui se serait logé dans sa cervelle, ajoutant encore un peu à sa démence.

Il venait de débarquer avec trois pirates à l'un de ses nombreux poste-avancés gardés lorsqu'il aperçu la fumée à travers les arbres épais de la jungle. Il interpella ses trois hommes d'une voix qui trahissait un léger agacement, sans doute parce que personne parmi sa dizaine d'hommes présent au fort, aucun n'avait remarqué l'activité anormale qui se déroulait sur la plage sud.

Vaas - « Hé ! Vous là, les trois bâtards qui étaient avec moi, vous retournez poser vos culs dans la bagnole, et vous allez voir d'où sa vient, ce foutoir sur la plage. »

Les désignés se retournèrent, cherchant la fumée en question, se pressèrent dans monter dans le véhicule armé d'une mitrailleuse, et partirent en trombe en direction du site du crash, alors que Vaas se dirigeait vers le bâtiment central du fort, sans doute pour fumer un truc ou chercher des infos sur l'un de ses trafics.

Les trois pirates finirent par gagner la plage, et la longèrent jusqu'à s'approcher de la masse de métal noire partiellement enfoncée dans l'eau ou le sable : ils avaient affaire à un avion massif qui s'était crashé. Ils hésitèrent entre entrer pour fouiller (et piller se qui était à prendre) ou contacter Vaas par talkie pour présenter la situation. Ils optèrent pour le second choix, car s'ils avaient le malheur de s'emparer de quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser leur boss, ils seraient bons pour servir de nourriture aux bêtes locales.

Pirate - « Vaas ? On est sur le site. Apparemment, c'est un putain d'avion qui s'est planté. »

Le silence qui suivit pouvait être interprété de plusieurs manières avec un homme tel que Vaas. Soit il était trop défoncé pour répondre, soit la nouvelle l'intéressait. Soit, et c'était le plus inquiétant pour les trois pirates, il venait d'être interrompu par trois petites frappes qui lui faisait un rapport de la situation au mauvais moment.

La réponse parvint finalement :

Vaas - « Quel genre d'avion ? Y a des survivants ? »

Pirate - « Le genre massif, qui mérite ton attention. Vu la taille, il semble militaire, ou un truc du genre, donc il contient sans doute des armes. Pour les survivants, on sait pas, on est pas entré. »

Vaas - « Putain, mais faut tout faire soi-même ? Ramenez vos culs ici, j'ai pas de bagnole ! On va fouiller ça ! »

La perspective de devoir côtoyer à nouveau Vaas de près ne les enchantaient pas, moins encore en sachant qu'ils avaient peut-être fait une gaffe, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils voulaient une chance de survivre. Car rien n'est jamais sûr, sur cette île, sauf une seule chose : si Vaas avait décidé de vous tuer, alors il vous aura !

Les trois hommes remontèrent sans traîner, et mirent les gaz afin de ne pas faire attendre leur chef.

Étrangement, ils mirent encore moins de temps qu'à l'aller, à supposer que c'était possible... décidément, la peur est parfois un étonnant stimulant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste-avancé, Vaas était déjà au bord de la route, et chose de mauvaise augure pour eux, il s'était trouvé un nouveau jouet : son D50 était retourné dans son holster, laissant place à un GL-94. S'ils ne voulaient finir désintégrés par une grenade, il ne faudrait surtout pas le contrarier, car la moindre erreur provoquerait leur transformation immédiate en joyeux feux d'artifice sanglant.

Vaas - « Putain, il était temps ! Bon allez, toi là, à la mitrailleuse, tu restes ici avec les autres, je prends ta place. »

Le pirate en question ne se fit pas prier, et descendit en vitesse et Vaas monta à la tourelle

Vaas - « Allez, bâtard, on y va ou tu attends le déluge ? Pas que ça à foutre moi ! J'ai appelé d'autres gars qui vont nous rejoindre, alors vaudrait mieux pour vos couilles qu'on arrive pas en retard ! »

Le conducteur redémarra aussitôt en direction du site du crash en priant pour arriver en premier, car il savait que Vaas était vraiment capable de leur couper les burnes pour une minute de retard... il avait la machette facile, et c'était peu dire.

Heureusement pour eux (et leur appareil génital), ils étaient arrivés depuis deux minutes lorsqu'une autre voiture armée, aussi rouge que la leur, arriva avec trois autres pirates. En les attendant, Vaas s'était approché de l'avion pour l'examiner de l'extérieur.

Vaas - « Vous voilà enfin, vous aussi. »

Il marqua un silence le temps que ses hommes s'approchent, avant de se retourner.

Vaas - « C'est un putain d'avion, et j'me fous de savoir à qui il appartenait. Entrez là-dedans, trouvez-moi du matos, des cadavres ou des survivants, et ramenez moi tout ça ! »

Les cinq pirates entrèrent dans l'avion sans traîner, et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'avion, l'un s'arrêtant pour fouiller le salon, un autre en direction de ce qui devait faire office de bureau, un autre encore au niveau des chambres ou encore dans ce qui s'apparentait à un laboratoire. Seul Vaas eut l'idée d'aller en direction du poste de pilotage : il n'y avait personne, ni rien qui ait un tant soit peu de valeur. Par contre, des traces de sang partaient du siège de copilote, en direction de l'arrière de l'avion. Vaas s'y intéressa et les suivit : elles s'arrêtaient au salon. Ses hommes se rassemblaient dans la même pièce après inspection globale de l'appareil.

Pirate - « On a rien trouvé, tout est pété, cramé ou sous l'eau, y a que dalle ici ! »

Vaas - « Ah ouaip ? Pas de survivants, ou des cadavres ? Rien de valeur ? »

Pirate - « J'ai bien trouvé ces deux flingues assez bizarres, dans le labo, mais rien d'autre. »

Vaas prit les flingues que le pirate lui tendait, puis, à défaut d'avoir laissé le lance-grenade dans la bagnole, s'empara de son D50 et colla une balle entre les yeux de celui-ci.

Vaas - « AH OUAIP ? PAS DE SURVIVANTS, NI DE CADAVRES ? ET C'EST QUOI CES PUTAIN DE TRACE DE SANG ? ELLES VIENNENT DE NULLE PART ? ET L'AVION, IL SE PILOTAIT TOUT SEUL PEUT-ETRE ? » hurla t-il en direction du mort

Les pirates encore présents n'étaient pas tranquilles, mais n'osaient pas faire de mouvement, attendant leur tour, si le taré qui leur servait de chef se décidait à les descendre.

Mais ce dernier s'adressa à eux, donc ils pouvaient encore servir :

Vaas - « On a affaire au SHIELD en plus, vous vous souvenez pas de cette base qu'on a attaqué sur demande de l'autre organisation à la con, là, y a un moment ? VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI PUTAIN ? DEGAGEZ, SORTEZ DE CETTE PUTAIN D'ÉPAVE, ET CHERCHEZ MOI CES CONNARDS QUI SE BALADENT SUR MON ILE ! ON VA LEUR MONTRER QU'ON A LE SENS DE L'HOSPITALITÉ, NOUS ! ILS SE CROIENT EN TOURISME ? EH BEN ON VA LES ACCUEILLIR ! »

Tout le monde sortit de la carcasse de l'avion, et les pirates trouvèrent rapidement la preuve que du monde s'en était sorti : des traces de pas se dirigeaient vers la jungle. Ils devaient être quatre ou cinq, au nombre de traces.

Vaas - « Allez les gars, trouvez-moi ces fils de chienne, contactez moi quand vous les aurez, vous avez la journée ! Et oubliez pas que je les veux en vie. Sinon, j'veillerai à vous envoyer rejoindre vot' pote. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'un des véhicules, et parti en direction du nord, laissant aux quatre pirates le soin de se débrouiller pour trouver une solution.

Après débat, il fut convenu que deux d'entre eux avanceraient à pied dans la jungle, et les deux autres suivraient la route pour s'assurer que les fugitifs n'avaient pas eut l'idée de la suivre, ce serait trop simple.

Dans un même temps, l'un d'entre eux suggéra d'appeler des renforts des avant-postes, idée qui fut approuvé, et c'est ainsi que six autres pirates s'amenèrent de trois autres places-fortes.

Malheureusement, sur l'île dont Vaas était le maître, l'endroit n'était paradisiaque qu'au premier abord : plage de sable, eau turquoise, grand soleil étaient présent, mais aussi des pirates, et un paquet de bêtes sauvages vivaient ici, dont les requins, les tigres, les dragons de komodos, etc...

Et la faune locale est hostile à tout le monde ici, ce qui explique pourquoi le nombre de pirate s'est étrangement réduit au fil des heures : deux premiers pirates sont morts lors de l'attaque de dragons de komodos moins de trente minutes après le début des recherches, les trois suivants furent étripés lors de l'attaque d'un tigre deux heures après les victimes des reptiles le soleil commençait à descendre lorsque trois pirates supplémentaires succombèrent à l'attaque de léopard. En début de soirée, les effectifs étaient passés de dix à deux.

Ils ne savaient que faire, car s'ils continuaient, ils finiraient par se faire dévorer, et s'ils rentraient bredouille, Vaas ne leur réserverai pas un sort plus enviable. Ils débattaient sur le choix à faire depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque Vaas les contacta par radio

Vaas - « Alors, vous les avez trouvés ces chiens ? Ils sont où ? J'veux un rapport ! »

Les pirates hésitèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne réponde :

Pirate - « Euh... Vaas ? On a que dalle, cette putain de jungle est en train de nous niquer, on est plus que deux, et sans bagnole, au beau milieu du trou du cul du monde. On fait quoi ? »

Bizarrement, la réponse de Vaas ne tarda pas, et sa voix ne semblait pas montrer un quelconque agacement :

Vaas - « Revenez à l'avant-poste le plus proche, j'arrive. »

Le fait que Vaas se déplace pour eux n'était cependant pas annonciateur de bonne nouvelle, mais le fait qu'il ne se soit pas mit à hurler d'office indiquait aux pirates qu'ils avaient une chance de vivre jusqu'à demain.

En arrivant au fort, ils avaient piètre allure, attirant rapidement les railleries de leurs camarades qui étaient restés pour monter la garde. Vaas fini par arriver en véhicule, et fut sur eux en un instant.

Vaas - « Il c'est passé quoi putain ? Ils sont où, les autres ? Il paraît que vous avez appelé du monde des autres places-fortes ? Vous étiez combien ? »

Les pirates devenaient très inquiets, même ceux qui n'étaient là qu'en spectateur. Tous sentaient que Vaas allait finir par péter une durite.

Pirate – « On était euh... dix, à chercher dans cette jungle de merde, on s'est fait baiser par toute les bêtes du coin, c'était infernal, Vaas, on... »

Vaas - « Sht sht sht... c'est bon, c'est bon, je comprends, t'inquiète pas, j'ai une soluce pour palier vos conneries. Vous allez prendre la bagnole, et indiquer aux autres avant-postes d'ouvrir l'œil, qu'ils veillent à ce que personne ne passe. On va les trouver, ces connards. »

Pirate - « Ok, on... on y va. »

Et sur ce, ils tournèrent les talons et prirent la voiture, sans voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Vaas. À peine avaient-ils parcouru 50 mètres que Vaas sortit un détonateur et appuya sur le bouton, faisant exploser la bagnole.

Vaas - « OUAIP ! BIEN ! »

Il s'empara ensuite de sa radio.

Vaas - « À tous les avant-postes de l'est de l'île, je veux que gardiez l'œil ouvert, il y a des bâtards qui font du tourisme sur mon île, les laissez pas passer. Et demain, dès le levé du soleil, je veux que chacun des postes m'envoient deux ou trois d'entre vous pour venir faire la chasse à ces cons, vous avez captés ? »

Chacun des poste-avancés confirmèrent avoir tout reçu et compris, et Vaas rentra se coucher, car demain, il trouvera ceux qui avaient eut le malheur de se pointer, il le jurait.

Au levé du jour, comme convenu, ses mercenaires étaient déjà présents, 24 au total se tenaient prêts à agir à son signal.

Vaas - « Bon, les gars, j'vous demande juste de me trouver ces bâtards ok ? C'est quand même pas compliqué, non ? Vous avez la journée, j'espère que vous ferez mieux que ceux d'hier, parce si c'est pas le cas, je jure que je fais bouffer vos couilles ! Répartissez vous par quatre, et ratissez moi cette foutue jungle ! Je veux un rapport à midi de toutes les équipes ! GO ! »

Les pirates s'exécutèrent, et prirent les voitures en se répartissant par radio les zones à explorer. Les clandestins étaient forcément sur la partie sud/sud-est de l'île, restait plus qu'à les trouver !

Pour s'occuper, Vaas, qui avait rangé le GL-94 à l'avant-poste où il l'avait trouvé, examina les étranges armes de poings trouvées dans l'avion. Elles étaient assez étrangement fabriquées, et étaient bizarrement légère. En sortant le chargeur, il constata que les munitions étaient différentes des armes qu'il connaissait, plus légères, et de couleur bleue.

À midi, Vaas contacta les équipes :

Vaas - « Bon, dites moi que vous les tenez, ces enculés ! »

Équipe 1 - « On a rien du tout ici, aux abords de la plage à l'est de la zone. »

Équipe 2 - « Rien de notre côté, sauf un mort, putain de léopard... on est pas bien loin de ton avant-poste. »

Équipe 3 - « Pas une trace de pas ici, on cherche pas loin du crash de l'avion. »

Équipe 4 - « On a que dalle, on est au nord de l'avant-poste qu'est tout au sud. »

Équipe 5 - « Rien par là, au beau milieu de la jungle, pas une putain de trace. »

Équipe 6 - « Que dalle au nord, mais on a un gars qui a clamsé à cause d'un putain de sanglier. »

Vaas - « Putain mais vous déconnez ? Vous avez cinq putains de cons à me ramener par la peau du cul, et vous parvenez pas à les trouver ? Et les avant-postes ? Du nouveau ? »

L'ensemble des avant-postes était unanime : il n'y avait rien de leur côté non plus.

Vaas - « Si vous tenez à vos couilles, trouvez-les dans l'aprèm ! »

Il était vraiment furax, et risquait d'être prit par l'envie de faire cramer toute la jungle pour déloger les enfoirés qui osaient se planquer.

Finalement, en début d'après-midi, une équipe le contacta :

Équipe 4 - « Vaas ? J'crois qu'on a un truc intéressant là ! L'avant-poste d'à-côté vient de nous informer qu'il se passe un truc à la tour radio. Apparemment, il y aurait une jolie voix féminine sur les ondes d'ici, qui cherche de l'aide. Sauf que le signal n'a pas duré, parce que la fréquence semble avoir été modifiée. Il y a des chances pour qu'elle y soit encore, elle a l'air de chercher à contacter l'extérieur. »

Vaas - « Bah putain, ça commençait à traîner ! À toutes les équipes, vous ramenez vos p'tits culs vers la tour sud dare-dare, maintenant ! Moi, je pars vers la plage, j'ai un truc à voir avec l'avion. »

Les équipes se dirigèrent aussitôt en direction de la tour sud. Mais entre-temps, la même équipe recontacta Vaas.

Équipe 4 - « Je pense qu'on a localisé le campement de ces enfoirés ! On dirait que c'est pas loin des grottes, p'tet même dedans, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas réussi à les trouver depuis le début. On y est pas encore, mais on peut s'y rendre si ça t'intéresse. »

Vaas - « Envoyez les coordonnées aux autres équipes. Que toutes se retrouvent là-bas, vous allez préparer une embuscade. Et me les ramener sur la plage quand vous les aurez. »

Les équipes arrivèrent une-à-une, et se rassemblèrent dans une portion de jungle attenante aux grottes.

Pirate de l'équipe 2 - « Bon, ils sont où ? »

Pirate de l'équipe 4 – « Devant la grotte là-bas, on a vu des sacs de couchages et du matos de survie. Par contre, il y a personne, ils sont sans doute encore à la tour. »

Pirate de l'équipe 3 - « On attend quoi du coup ? Vaas nous a dit quoi faire, alors en avant, on se déploie. »

Vaas contacta les équipes, lesquelles venaient de prendre place.

Vaas - « Le premier qui en bute un, j'lui fout les tripes à l'air. Magnez-vous de les amener ! »

Chacune des équipes vérifia que ses armes étaient chargées, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Au besoin, ils se serviraient des couteaux. Puis commença l'attente...

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

1 jour plus tôt :

L'équipe du SHIELD avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte aux abords de la plage où le BUS avait échoué. Coulson ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, il était donc la priorité pour le moment. Avant toute chose, Simmons devait le soigner, car s'il devait rester trop longtemps inconscient, son état pourrait se dégrader très vite.

L'équipe s'était installée dans cette grotte faisant office de camp de fortune avec le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver. Cependant, les quatre agents étaient préoccupés, l'état de Coulson n'allait pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigt.

Avant de trouver la grotte, en parcourant quelque peu la jungle, Simmons avait put constater qu'elle regorgeait d'une multitude de plantes médicinales, susceptibles d'aider à soigner Coulson.

Simmons - « Il faut explorer les alentours, Je pense pouvoir trouver de quoi remettre Coulson sur pied. »

May - « On a pas d'autre choix. Daisy va venir avec toi, on ne connaît rien de cet endroit, ça peut être dangereux seul. »

Daisy - « Entendu ! »

Fitz - « J'aimerai aller avec eux, je peux être utile pour la recherche. »

May - « Ok, je reste avec Coulson, soyez prudent. »

Daisy, Fitz et Simmons partirent en direction de la jungle profonde, laissant leurs deux compagnons seuls dans la grotte. Ils espéraient ne pas revenir les mains vides, en effet, l'état de Coulson les préoccupait beaucoup. Même Simmons ignorait si elle pourrait le soigner avant que son état n'empire. Sa survie était maintenant entre leurs mains, ils avançaient de plus en plus dans la jungle, s'éloignant de leur deux amis restés sur place.

Dans la grotte, May s'assit au côté de Coulson, elle était là à veiller sur lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle contempla le peu de matériel récolté, et fît le point sur la situation : Ils s'étaient échoués sur une île dont ils ignoraient tout, tel des naufragés. Le BUS était HS, pas de radio pour appeler du renfort, et Coulson ne réagissait toujours pas. Même si la Cavalry avait connu pire, cette situation n'était pas enviable. De plus, elle ignorait si HYDRA les croyait bien morts dans l'explosion, mais ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle détourna son regard sur Coulson, constatant qu'il respirait normalement, son état était stable, mais sa plus grande peur était qu'il ne le reste pas assez longtemps. Du moins jusqu'au retour de Simmons.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe explorait les alentours, Simmons avait en tête de trouver les herbes médicinales destinées à remettre Coulson sur pied. Ils avançaient prudemment, ignorant tout de cet endroit à la forêt dense. Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une clairière, au sommet d'une colline. De là, ils avaient une assez bonne vue sur une partie de l'île, néanmoins limitée par des montagnes. Alors que Simmons approchait d'herbes potentiellement utiles, Fitz aperçut une sorte de tour métallique plantée sur le sommet d'une montagne, sur laquelle une lumière rouge clignotait tout en haut. Cependant son regard se tourna vite en direction du sol devant lui : Il ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait, Fitz ne sut quoi faire. Quand Simmons finit de récolter ses plantes, elle se retourna en direction de Fitz.

Simmons - « OH ! » fît-elle en sursaut. « Daisy, on a un petit problème. »

Daisy se retourna en constatant le problème en question : Un léopard se tenait devant Fitz, prêt à l'attaquer. Daisy n'en cru pas ses yeux, mais gardant son calme, elle prit les choses en mains. Elle leva les bras en direction de la bête et au moment où celle-ci bondit sur Fitz, elle envoya une impulsion dans sa direction. Le léopard fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre violemment un rocher qui le mit K.O. L'équipe avait eu chaud, sans les pouvoirs de Daisy, et désarmés, ils n'auraient pas fait le poids contre une telle force de la nature.

Simmons - « La vache, Fitz tu vas bien ? »

Fitz - « Oui, oui ça va. J'ai juste … avec le crash du BUS, ça fait beaucoup dans une seule journée. »

Daisy - « Tu m'étonne. Au moins maintenant on sait qu'il ne faut pas se séparer ! Ne restons pas là, Simmons tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Simmons - « Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Retournons auprès de Coulson et May. »

De retour dans leur camp de fortune, Simmons commença à préparer un remède pour Coulson. Daisy venait d'expliquer à May leur mésaventure dans la jungle.

Daisy - « Cet endroit est dangereux, il faut rester groupé et se préparer à toute éventualité. »

May - « Oui tu as raison, une chance que tes pouvoirs soient efficaces dans ce genre de situation. »

Daisy - « Comment va Coulson ? »

May - « Toujours rien, son état n'a pas évolué. »

Simmons - « Ce qui ne va pas durer ! Avec ce que j'ai trouvé, on va pouvoir remettre le Directeur sur pieds. »

Sur ces mots, elle mit sa préparation dans une seringue, avant de l'injecter à Coulson. Ce dernier se réveilla quasiment aussitôt.

Daisy - « C'est super efficace ton truc. »

May se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le dos contre le mur de la grotte, ce qu'il vit en premier fut son équipe à ses côtés comme au chevet d'un malade. Il reprit petit à petit ses esprits, constatant qu'il n'était pas dans le BUS, il s'interrogea.

Coulson - « Où on est ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

May - « Tout va bien, détendez-vous. »

Daisy - « Le BUS s'est crashé, on est tous en vie, mais nous sommes sur une île dont nous ignorons tout. »

Simmons - « Notre priorité était de vous soigner, mais Fitz dit que ... »

Fitz - « La radio est morte, impossible de contacter la base. Et je ne peux pas la réparer. »

Coulson - « Bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle une très mauvaise journée. »

Fitz - « En fait, pas tout à fait. Lors de notre petite exploration, j'ai aperçu une tour en métal surmontée d'une antenne qui semble indiquer la présence d'un signal radio. »

Daisy - « Tu veux dire que tu aurais un moyen de réparer notre radio ? »

Fitz - « Pas exactement. Mais avec le signal que peut nous offrir cette tour, il est probable que l'on puisse l'utiliser pour communiquer avec la base. »

Coulson - « Ce serait une solution, effectivement. Bien joué Fitz, il nous faut aller à cette tour. »

May - « La nuit tombe, on ira demain. »

Daisy - « On a besoin de se reposer après de tels événements. »

En effet, il avait suffit de 15 minutes pour que la nuit tombe complètement. L'équipe avait fait un feu vers l'entrée de la grotte, et s'était assise autour. La nuit était fraîche, mais ils avaient réussi à sauver des couvertures du BUS pour se réchauffer, en plus du feu de camp. Fatigués et désorientés, la situation n'était pas des meilleures. Fitz et Simmons étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans une même couverture. A côté d'eux se trouvait Daisy, somnolant, fixant May et Coulson qui discutaient tranquillement. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais remarqua le regard de Coulson sur May : Un regard remplit d'affection, si doux. Daisy esquissa un sourire en se demandant si ces deux là finiraient ensemble un jour, ou continueraient sur cette relation mensongère qui ne trompait pourtant personne, sauf eux. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous en même temps, ne laissant que pour bruit le son naturel de la jungle et le crépitement du feu.

Le soleil avait finit par se lever, de même que pour May, toujours première de l'équipe à être d'attaque. Coulson et le reste des agents se réveillaient doucement, pensant à la journée qui les attendait.

Une fois tous prêts, ils se mirent en route en direction de la tour métallique que Fitz avait repéré la veille. Traversant prudemment la jungle, Daisy avait prit la tête de l'expédition, suivie de Fitz et Simmons. May et Coulson fermaient la marche, ce dernier se tenant les côtes, assaillit par la douleur de ses fractures. L'équipe restait sur ses gardes, car l'expérience du léopard effrayait toute l'équipe. Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au pied de cette gigantesque tour délabrée. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, fixant le sommet, et Daisy se demandait comment cette structure métallique tenait encore sur pied en vue de son état. En effet, elle était extrêmement vieille, à moitié rouillée, si bien que la flore avait finie par prendre place en son antre. Les échelles et autres plateformes destinées à monter à son sommet étaient complètement détruites.

Coulson - « Alors c'est ça ? »

Daisy - « Fitz, tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, tu crois pouvoir la faire fonctionner ? »

Fitz - « On ne le saura qu'une fois au sommet. »

Simmons - « Attends, tu veux qu'on monte là-dessus ? »

Fitz - « Non pas tous le monde, juste une personne assez agile pour escalader sans avoir peur de mourir. »

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Quand soudain, tous se retournèrent en même temps vers May. Cette dernière se sentant épiée, baissa la tête en direction de ses collègues, et sut instantanément la signification de ces regards insistants. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé, mais s'exécuta.

May - « J'ai compris. » dit-elle en s'avançant vers la tour.

Fitz - « Super, je te dirai quoi faire une fois en haut. »

May acquiesça et se hissa à la force des bras sur le premier étage de la tour. Constatant les dégâts que le temps avait fait sur la structure, elle restait prudente. Marchant sur une poutre étroite, surplombant le vide, elle attrapa une plate-forme encore intacte de l'étage supérieure. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se demandait comment monter plus haut : tout était détruit, seule une corde à la solidité douteuse pouvait l'aider à monter. N'ayant pas le choix, elle entreprit d'attraper la corde avant de s'apercevoir qu'un trou de deux mètres la séparait de cette dernière. Elle recula, assez pour prendre de l'élan, couru, sauta et attrapa la corde avant de se hisser sur un autre étage. Cependant, plus elle montait, plus la tour était délabrée. Elle dut constater que seules des poutres constituaient maintenant la structure. Elle fît preuve d'une agilité déconcertante, sautant de poutre en poutre, attrapant celle située au dessus, May était impressionnante. Quand soudain, l'état délabré de la tour finie par la trahir : la poutre sur laquelle elle s'était accrochée venait tout juste de céder, l'obligeant à changer de prise. Elle se retrouvait maintenant suspendue dans le vide sans autre prise accessible.

L'équipe qui regardait la scène retenait son souffle, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une chute fatale. Mais c'était mal connaître La Cavalry. May se balança de plus en plus, lâcha prise et attrapa de justesse une autre poutre qui lui permit de se hisser au sommet.

Fitz - « La vache ! Joli. »

Simmons - « Elle a réussie. »

Coulson - « Quoi, vous en doutiez ? » dit-il tout souriant.

Daisy - « Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas faire, à part sourire je veux dire ? »

Coulson - « La cuisine. »

May était à présent au sommet de la tour, elle pouvait apercevoir le dispositif servant d'émetteur radio.

May - « Fitz, tu avais raison, c'est bien une tour radio. »

Fitz - « Impeccable, la lumière rouge en haut signifie qu'elle est bien connectée, mais pas sur une fréquence de grande portée. Rebranche-la, pour qu'elle devienne verte. »

May rebrancha les câbles avant d'abaisser le levier principal. La lumière de la tour devint verte, mais quelque chose était anormal. C'était bien un signal radio, mais il était bloqué sur une fréquence à courte portée. Impossible donc de communiquer avec la base. Elle tenta de le dévier en vain, elle avait beau chercher à changer de fréquence, aucune n'était susceptible d'atteindre l'extérieure de l'île. Déçue, May redescendit à terre, expliquant au reste de l'équipe la situation.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Fitz s'effondra au sol. L'équipe se précipita vers lui.

Daisy - « Fitz, tu vas bien ? »

Fitz - « Non ! C'était notre seule chance de communiquer avec la base. Au lieu de ça, on est piégés sur cette île, sans possibilité d'extraction. »

Il avait raison, le BUS était incapable de voler, pas de radio pour prévenir le reste du SHIELD et une île peu accueillante.

Coulson - « On va trouver une solution. Nous sommes des agents entraînés et plus important encore, nous sommes ensemble. »

Daisy - « Coulson a raison, on devrait retourner au camp en attendant de trouver quoi faire. »

May - « Allons-y. »

L'équipe rebroussait donc chemin en direction de la grotte où se trouvait leur camp de fortune. Ils l'atteignirent en court d'après-midi, mais une fois devant la grotte, May sentit une présence maléfique.

May - « Attendez ! »

Simmons - « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Daisy - « On est pas seul. »

En effet, des hommes en rouge armés sortirent des buissons, bondissant sur l'équipe du SHIELD. May riposta avec ses techniques de combats et en mit deux à terre. Daisy prit un des hommes et lui brisa le bras avant de l'assommer. Coulson restait en arrière l'arme au point, protégeant Fitz et Simmons. Mais malgré tout leurs efforts, ils se firent encercler et furent contraint de se rendre.

Les hommes en rouge les ramenèrent sur la plage après les avoir forcés à abdiquer, braquant leurs armes sur eux, l'équipe dut se résoudre à abdiquer. Devant eux se trouvait un homme de dos, habillé d'un débardeur rouge et d'un jean noir délavé, fixant l'épave du BUS.

Vaas - « Alors comme ça vous êtes du SHIELD ? » Dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers eux avec un sourire inquiétant. «Vous n'auriez jamais dût échouer ici ! »

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

Vaas se retourna vers les agents du SHIELD qu'il venait de capturer. Il arborait toujours son petit sourire inquiétant, faisant presque trembler Fitz et Simmons qui se réfugiaient doucement derrière leurs coéquipiers. Vaas s'avança vers les prisonniers avant de prendre la parole :

Vaas - « Alors, bande d'enfoirés ? Vous nous avez bien fait chier, j'espère que vous êtes contents ? J'vais vous dire, moi, j'aime pas qu'on me fasse chier. Demandez à mes hommes, ils sont les mieux placés pour le savoir. »

Aucun des membres de l'équipe de Coulson n'osait répondre, ni même bouger, en la présence de cet étrange homme. Il évoquait la peur, la vraie. Celle qui paralyse même le plus vaillant des hommes. Même May ne semblait pas tranquille, pourtant elle était la meilleure pour ce qui était de le cacher.

Vaas - « Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que pour m'avoir fait chier bien comme il faut, je vais devoir vous tuer... mais ce serait trop con, parce que j'ai demandé à ces messieurs de vous amener ici vivants. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas étés trop brutaux d'ailleurs ? Si ? »

Vaas n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, alors que toute l'équipe l'observait avec des yeux qui trahissaient de l'inquiétude. Mais contrairement à ce que ses hommes s'attendaient, il ne se mit pas en colère... pas encore du moins.

Vaas - « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me parlez pas ? Pourquoi vous réagissez pas ? Vous avez peur, c'est ça ? Vous me trouvez flippant, vous osez rien dire ? J'vais vous l'dire, moi. Là-haut, vous étiez sûr de gérer, vous aviez l'impression d'être invincible dans votre espèce de forteresse volante... » fit-il, avant d'ajouter, en faisant couler de sa main la poignée de poussière qu'il venait de ramasser, « Sauf que maintenant, vous êtes ici, au sol, l'atterrissage est rude, hein ? Vous en faites pas, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de vous si vous êtes disposés à causer. »

Finalement, Coulson parvint à prendre la parole.

Coulson - « Et... vous êtes ? »

Un poing dans la figure servit de réponse, sous les protestations du reste de l'équipe.

Vaas - « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, pigé ? Puisque tu parviens à parler, tu vas p'tet enfin pouvoir me répondre ? Vous sortez d'où comme ça ? Vous alliez où ? »

Coulson « Où on est ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? »

Vaas - « J'T'AI DIS QUOI ? C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES PUTAINS DE QUESTIONS ICI ! ET TU VAS Y REPONDRE, SI TU VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE VIVE ? » hurla t-il en envoyant un nouveau violent coup de poing dans la figure de Coulson, s'attirant de plus belle les exclamations des autres membres de l'équipe

May - « Phil ! »

Daisy - « Coulson ! »

Fitz et Simmons - « Monsieur ! »

Coulson se redressa, la bouche et le nez en sang, sans rien ajouter. Vaas les observa avec un sourire.

Vaas - « Bon, puisque personne ne semble disposer à causer, je vais m'y prendre autrement...

hé, les gars, endormez-les avec ce qu'il y a dans le pick-up que j'ai pris, et emmenez-les moi au cratère nord, je vais devoir les aider à communiquer. »

Les pirates se dirigèrent vers le véhicule en question, sortirent une caisse de cinq seringues, et les plantèrent une à une dans le cou des agents, qui s'effondrèrent sur le sable aussitôt...

À leur réveil, les cinq agents étaient assis sur le sol, dans une cage, avec les poings liés au-dessus de leur tête. Une fois encore, Daisy fut la première réveillée, qui, à force de chuchotements insistants pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, finie par réveiller ses amis. À une quinzaine de mètres se dessinait un cratère, qui semblait peu engageant, et à l'opposé, à huit mètres, les agents encore dans les vapes à cause du produit injecté, pouvaient distinguer deux chaises, et une table en bois, sur laquelle étaient posés des objets en métal, sans qu'ils puissent deviner de quoi il s'agissait. La plupart des pirates qui les avaient escortés ne semblaient plus là. Seuls deux pirates étaient présents, surveillant la cage, avec Vaas qui était penché sur ladite table, organisant les outils présents les agents se doutaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été emmenés ici pour recevoir de l'aide.

C'est alors que Vaas se dirigea vers la cage avec un visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon : l'équipe allait encore passer une mauvaise journée.

Une fois rendu à la cage, Vaas prit la parole :

Vaas - « Vous êtes pas du genre bavard, c'est ça ? Ça tombe bien, je suis d'humeur à délier les langues, et j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Je vais vous poser une seule question, et vous allez y répondre si vous voulez pas que je le fasse à votre place. » fit-il avant de faire apparaître un sourire sadique et d'ajouter « Par qui je commence ? À qui l'honneur ? »

Fitz et Simmons semblaient les plus terrorisés, et ne faisaient rien pour le cacher, ce qui plut à Vaas, qui décida de les garder pour plus tard en guise de dessert. Daisy tentait de paraître plus confiante, moins inquiète, mais ce n'était pas assez pour Vaas, qui porta ensuite son regard sur Coulson, qui ne semblait pas si nerveux : ou il avait les nerfs solides, ou bien une grande maîtrise de lui-même, ce qui incita Vaas à porter son choix sur lui... avant de constater qu'il y avait une dernière personne dans la cage, qui n'avait pas tremblé, ni même fait le moindre bruit. Elle se contentait de l'observer d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait les mains libres. Elle avait adopté un visage de glace, qui lui faisait croire qu'elle se moquait de lui. C'est le genre de chose qui fait rapidement dérailler Vaas, aussi réagit-il au quart de tour :

Vaas - « Toi là-bas, la gonzesse, c'est pas la peine de tirer cette gueule, ça prend pas avec moi, t'es pas la première à jouer les dures, t'es sur mon île ici, c'est moi le roi, et toi t'es ma chose, alors du change d'air tout de suite... » Fit-il, avant de constater que ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas. « EH ! T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES OREILLES ? T'ES LA PREMIERE À PASSER SUR LA CHAISE ! ON VA CAUSER ! ET PUIS TOI AUSSI, LE TYPE EN COSTARD, PUISQUE T'ES LE SEUL QUI SEMBLE PAS S'INQUIETER POUR ELLE »

En fait, si Coulson ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que Vaas ne parviendrait pas à la briser, elle était la meilleure pour ce qui était de résister à la douleur.

Il interpella ses hommes, et leur ordonna de faire sortir Coulson et May, et de les amener sur les chaises, laissant les trois autres dans la cage.

Une fois les deux agents posés et attachés sur leur chaise, Vaas se tourna d'abord vers May.

Vaas - « Bien ! On va voir si t'es aussi dure que t'en as l'air. Je commence par une question simple. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes. »

May - « ... »

Vaas répliqua par un violent coup au visage de cette dernière.

Vaas - « Je peux faire ça toute la journée, tu finiras bien par cracher le morceau ! Maintenant je répète, je veux vos noms ! »

Malgré le coup qu'elle venait de prendre, comme à son habitude May ne disait rien. Et alors que Vaas se préparait à renvoyer une nouvelle frappe, plus puissante encore, Coulson intervint :

Coulson - « Nous sommes du SHIELD, je suis l'agent Coulson, et vous êtes en train de cogner sur l'agent May. Les agents Daisy, Fitz et Simmons se trouvent dans votre cage. »

En guise de remerciement, Vaas lui envoya le poing qu'il destinait à May.

Vaas - « C'est pas à toi que je cause, c'est à ta copine. »

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Coulson vit le regard noir que lui lançait May : elle aurait préférée recevoir ce coup plutôt que de céder dès le début.

Vaas - « Ensuite, d'où vous venez ? Et pour aller où ? C'est quoi vot' mission ? Hein ? May. »

May - « Va te faire foutre. »

Vaas - « Quoiquoiquoi ? Tu sais qu'à ce rythme, tu vas morfler, hein ? Tiens, regardes ! » fit-il en appuyant fermement sur l'une des blessures fraîchement soignées de May, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. « Maintenant, tu vas parler ! Dis-moi tout ! Il est où, votre objectif de mission ? »

May - « Actuellement, à deux doigts de te botter le cul ! »

Vaas réagit promptement, en s'approchant de la table, et s'empara d'une seringue pleine d'un liquide, et la montra aux deux torturés avec un sourire sadique.

Vaas - « Vous savez ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Mhm !? » Mais face à la non-réaction des deux agents il poursuivit : « De l'opium ! Mais un type d'opium très particulier ! Un genre exclusif, unique, dont je suis le seul à fabriquer. » Fit-il avec un air excité et enjoué.

Vaas énuméra ensuite quelques ingrédients mélangés à l'opium, avant de conclure par une nouvelle question.

Vaas – « Alors, à votre avis, quels peuvent être les effets de cette saloperie ? »

Avant que May ou Coulson n'aient dit le moindre mot, Simmons, qui avait reconnue plusieurs plantes, et l'effet obtenu en les mélangeant, répondit, terrifiée.

Simmons - « Oh non… la composition de ce mélange indique que… cette drogue maximise la douleur, et ce, de manière foudroyante, d'après les ingrédients utilisés. »

May et Coulson échangèrent un bref regard inquiet, au moment où Vaas se retourna vers Simmons.

Vaas - « Quel talent ! On peut rien vous cacher, hein ? » fit-il avant de refaire face à May, et lui injecta la drogue. « C'est maintenant qu'on va rire. Tu sais que j'en ai fais plier des plus solides que toi ? Tu feras pas exception ma jolie. »

Sur ces mots, Vaas vit qu'un de ses acolytes était en train de fumer, et demanda à celui-ci de s'approcher pour lui ''emprunter'' son cigare. Vaas approcha ensuite son nouvel ''outil'' du bras découvert de May, jusqu'à commencer à la toucher. La drogue faisant effet, la douleur fut immédiate, et fulgurante : May hurla de douleur !

Vaas cria pour couvrir son cri :

Vaas - « VOUS VENEZ DE QUEL ENDROIT BORDEL ? VOUS ALLIEZ DANS QUELLE DIRECTION ? ET VOTRE OBJECTIF ? DIS-MOI TOUT PUTAIN ! »

May le regarda d'un regard encore plus noir que la dernière fois, rendant Vaas plus furieux que jamais. Il s'empara alors d'un scalpel, et le planta dans l'épaule de Melinda qui hurla de plus belle. Un cri qui résonna dans la jungle, long et puissant. Vaas n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, aussi sadique qu'il pouvait être, sa méchanceté le poussa à tourner et retourner la lame dans l'épaule de sa victime, laissant couler son sang le long de son bras.

Les autres agents qui regardaient la scène, impuissants, ne savaient que faire. Terrifiés, abattus, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils ne pouvaient que constater à quel point la méchanceté de leur tortionnaire était sans limites. C'était tout simplement inhumain, même si May était la meilleure pour résister à un tel supplice, il était clair qu'elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment, personne ne le pouvait.

Dans leur cage, Fitz et Simmons tremblaient de peur, malgré les commentaires de Daisy qui s'efforçait à rester positive, leurs inquiétudes grandissaient à chaque cri de May. Quant à Coulson, la rage montait en lui, une haine sans nom se fit ressentir envers Vaas. Il ne supportait pas que l'on torture les personnes à qui il tenait. Sa partenaire de longue date se faisait atrocement torturer juste à côté de lui !

Vaas, n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, reprit :

Vaas - « Putain, t'es solide, toi... bon, on va pas faire de jaloux, c'est au tour de ton ami. Hé, les gars, venez lui retirer sa cravate et sa veste, qu'on se mette à l'ouvrage, lui et moi. »

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent, puis reculèrent. Au moment où Vaas s'approcha de Coulson, May tenta de se lever, attirant l'attention de leur bourreau. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse du mal à Coulson en sa présence.

Vaas - « Du calme, chérie, faut savoir partager, pas de discrimination. Bon, toi, tu vas me répondre ou faut que je te traite pareil ? »

Vaas observa la chemise tâché de sang de Coulson dévoilant sa blessure. Le chef des pirates sourit, se disant qu'il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage. Il se retourna en direction de la table et prit un poing américain avant de refaire face à Coulson. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Vaas le frappa dans les côtes à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant cracher du sang. Le visage de Coulson étant plus expressif que celui de May, on pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux, ce qui plut à Vaas, enfin satisfait de son travail.

Vaas - « Alors ça fait mal ? » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu m'a l'air pâle... vous savez tout les deux que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps, vous savez que vous perdrez à ce p'tit jeu ? Hein ? Vous êtes pas cons à ce point, si ? Va falloir parler à un moment, alors ne vous rendez pas la tâche plus pénible, et faites comme tout le monde, respectez, craignez moi et obéissez. » ajouta t-il en envoyant deux coups supplémentaires sur la blessures à la hanche de Coulson.

Malgré les multiples coups portés à son encontre, Coulson ne céda pas, préférant à l'instar de May garder le silence. Vaas commençait déjà à s'agacer. La nonchalance de ses deux cobayes l'énervait au plus haut point. Fou de rage il se retourna une fois de plus vers la table avant de s'y arrêter un bon moment. Temps qu'il mit à profit afin de choisir avec soin son prochain moyen de torture.

Soudain un sourire se dessina sur son visage de psychopathe. Il prit une longue aiguille qui trônait bien en évidence et la brandit avec fierté.

Vaas - « On va progresser, faut un peu avancer! Avec ça, j'ai plus de chances de vous entendre parler » Dit-il s'avançant d'une démarche très inquiétante vers May. « Tu m'excusera mais vu que ta copine avait l'air de vouloir morfler à ta place, je vais honorer sa demande. » Continua-t-il à l'attention de Coulson, alors qu'il prenait possession d'un des doigts de sa victime. « Et puis, avec l'opium transformé, c'est bien plus marrant ! »

Sur ces mots Vaas enfonça l'aiguille dans l'extrémité de l'index de May qui hurla sur le champ. Cette zone est très sensible aux stimulis douloureux, et Vaas ne le savait que trop bien. L'agent May faisait tout pour cacher le maximum sa douleur mais c'était mission impossible. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle tremblait quelque-peu, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et les veines de son cou commençaient à apparaître montrant que son corps faisait tout pour lutter, en vain.

May - « Mhm … Ah, Argh ! »

Vaas était aux anges. Une des zones les plus sensibles du corps humain, mélangé aux effets de sa drogue, il savourait chaque moment d'agonie de son cobaye.

Coulson tremblait sur sa chaise, un mélange de rage et de peur. Il voulait tuer ce salopard pour ce qu'il était en train de faire à sa partenaire. Et en même temps, un sentiment de peur commençait à le gagner petit à petit. Coulson redoutait le moment où Vaas en aurait marre et déciderait de lui faire subir le même sort à son tour. Car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas aussi résistant que May à ce genre d'exercice. Il était même impressionné qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps. La plupart se seraient déjà évanouis depuis un certain temps déjà.

Ce qui était une torture pour les deux agents assit sur les chaises, en était une autre pour les trois autres dans leur cage, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de regarder ce sombre spectacle. La vue de leurs collègues, amis, de membres qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille, souffrir et subir une telle torture était insupportable pour eux. C'en était trop pour Fitz qui prit la parole :

Fitz - « OK OK OK, c'est bon on va répondre à vos questions, mais par pitié arrêtez ! » Dit-il en larmes.

May - « Fitz, Non tais-toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Fitz - « Non je ne me tairai pas, pas tant qu'il vous torturera ! »

Simmons - « Il a raison, ça rime à quoi de vous voir souffrir juste pour quelques informations. »

Coulson - « On est des agents, on a rien à dévoiler à ce taré. »

Daisy - « Les gars, Coulson a raison, ça ne me plais pas non plus de les entendre crier mais certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. »

Vaas se dirigea vers la cage, se baissant vers Fitz et Simmons, il s'adressa à eux :

Vaas - « Hep, c'est pas à toi que je causais. Et puis, d'habitude, c'est ceux qui sont torturés qui m'avouent tout. J'vous adore, je m'éclate avec vous ! Vos potes commencent à m'ennuyer, à jouer les durs. Vous allez peut-être vous montrer plus aimable ? »

Fitz hocha la tête : « Seulement si vous arrêtez votre petit jeu. »

Vaas - « C'est moi qui pose les règles ici ! C'est toi qui m'obéis, et pas l'inverse, alors j'vais faire une exception pour cette fois, mais essayes même pas de recommencer. De toute façon, j'en ai presque fini avec vos camarades, j'ai d'autres projets pour eux. » Dit-il arborant un sourire sadique.

Coulson - « Agent Fitz, je vous ordonne de vous taire. »

Vaas - « Attends-là deux secondes, j'vais lui rappeler qui donne les ordres. »

Vaas se dirigea vers Coulson, et le frappa au visage, dans les côtes, jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance sous la douleur. Vaas se tourna ensuite vers May, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort, puis il se ravisa :

Vaas - « Non, toi tu résistes trop pour t'évanouir comme ton ami, j'vais m'y prendre autrement. »

Il fit un signe à un des ses hommes de venir, ce dernier apporta une seringue et la donna à Vaas.

Vaas - « Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas de cette autre saloperie, j'veux pas que tu crèves d'une overdose, c'est trop con ! Tu vas simplement faire un petit somme, le temps que je discute avec mes nouveaux potes. » Dit-il en injectant le produit à May, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la cage. « Bien, j't'écoute ... »

Plus tard, lorsque les deux agents reprirent connaissance, ils commencèrent par constater qu'ils n'étaient plus assis, mais au sol, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ils voyaient encore trouble, mais ils pouvaient aussi voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres du précipice, à quelques mètres d'où étaient retenus leurs amis. Ils réalisèrent ensuite qu'ils ne pouvaient bouger leurs membres, comprenant par ce fait qu'ils avaient pieds et poings liés. En suivant des yeux leurs liens, ils purent aussi constater qu'ils étaient reliés à un même bloc, un très gros bloc de béton en fait, posé au bord du cratère. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, car si ce bloc tombait, il les entraînerait avec lui. Sortant enfin totalement de leur torpeur, ils virent que Vaas était assit juste à coté d'eux, sur une caisse en bois, et qu'il les dévisageait avec une étrange absence d'expression, un peu comme s'il les voyait, sans être totalement présent. Puis soudain, il remarqua que ses victimes venaient de s'éveiller.

Vaas - « Putain, vous avez pris vot' temps, j'ai failli vous réveiller à coup de mandales... faut que je vous pose une dernière question : Est-ce que je vous ai déjà donné... la définition... que j'ai du mot... ''folie'' ? Hein ? La folie, c'est refaire sans arrêt... exactement... la même connerie... qu'on répète sans arrêt... en espérant que ça change. Voilà... ce qu'est... la folie. Mais la première fois qu'un type m'a dit ça... j'sais pas, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule... donc boum... je l'ai abattu... Le truc c'est que... OK, c'était vrai. C'est là que j'ai commencé à voir partout... partout où je regardais... tout ces pauvres connards... qui se remettaient sans cesse à faire... la même putain de chose... encore et encore et encore et encore... sans arrêt ! En se disant ''cette fois, ce sera différent... non non non non non, pitié ! Cette fois, ce sera différent...'' » fit-il en marquant chaque partie de ses phrases.

Les agents le dévisageaient ainsi depuis qu'il avait prit la parole, en silence. Alors que Coulson montrait quelques signes d'inquiétudes sur ce que Vaas leur réservait, May avait déjà reprit son visage de marbre, impassible, alors que dans un même temps, son regard évoquait bien d'autres choses, fort sombres, qui trahissait le sort qu'elle réservait à Vaas s'il avait le malheur de l'épargner.

Tout deux étaient aussi concentrés sur l'histoire de Vaas que sur leurs propres pensées, ce qui expliqua le fait qu'ils ne virent pas la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Vaas lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers May.

Vaas - « Et excuse-moi... mais je n'aime pas DU TOUT... LA FACON QUE T'AS DE ME REGARDER ! OK ? » hurla t-il en se levant soudainement, tout en envoyant valser la caisse qui lui servait de support d'un grand coup de poing « VOUS AVEZ DE LA MERDE DANS LA TÊTE OU QUOI ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE ME FOUS DE VOT' GUEULE ? OU QUE JE MENS P'TET ? J'VOUS ENMERDE, OK ? ALLEZ CHIER ! Ça va... c'est bon... j'me détends... je me calme... le Hic, c'est que... vous me prenez pour un taré... mais c'est pas grave, j'm'en fous, c'est pas moi qui suis cinglé... » fit-il, puis se retourna, et se dirigea vers le bloc de parpaing qui était reliés aux agents, avant de poser son pied dessus « Est-ce que je vous ai déjà donné... la définition... du mot... ''folie'' ? » ajouta t-il en leur jetant un œil dans son dos.

Et il poussa le poids dans le vide, avec un sourire cruel dessiné sur son visage, sous les yeux effrayés de Coulson et May, et les protestations des trois autres agents en cage...

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Un cratère ! Vaas venait de jeter Coulson et May dans un immense et profond cratère.

Les deux agents du SHIELD venaient de faire une chute d'une soixantaine de mètres, avant d'entrer violemment dans l'eau. La dégringolade ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas là. Ils étaient tous deux attachés à un parpaing qui les emmenaient de plus en plus vers le fond. Côte à côte, ils se regardèrent un court instant : On pouvait lire la peur sur leur yeux, même sur ceux de May, qui n'arborait plus son absence d'expression sur son visage, la sensation d'une fin proche était bien réelle. Alors que la pression de l'eau les écrasait littéralement, leur volonté de vivre prit le dessus. Coulson et May ne comptaient pas finir ainsi, pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Pas de la main d'un psychopathe tel que Vaas. Ils devaient survivre pour l'arrêter, survivre pour leur équipe encore prisonnière de ce taré. Il était hors de question que Vaas s'en sorte après avoir torturé ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leur famille.

C'est alors que May prit les choses en mains : Elle se déboîta le poignet, non sans douleur, afin de se libérer de ses liens : elle était maintenant libre de ses mouvements. Cependant, baissant la tête en direction de Coulson, elle vit qu'il coulait encore, entraîné par le fond. May dut nager le plus vite qu'elle pouvait afin de le rejoindre, car il était toujours prisonnier. Elle devait faire vite, car elle ignorait combien de temps encore ils allaient tenir en apnée sous une telle profondeur. Coulson tendit les mains en direction de sa partenaire, sa vie était à présent entre ses mains. May les attrapa, et tenta de défaire les liens, mais Vaas les avaient solidement attaché. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Coulson, son coéquipier depuis toujours. Pourtant ce dernier fit signe à May de remonter et de le laisser à son sort. Mais elle refusa ! Dans un élan acharné, elle réussit à briser la corde et à libérer Coulson. Elle le prit par la main et remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la surface. Il était temps qu'ils remontent, car leur apnée prolongée aurait put être fatale.

Toujours collé l'un à l'autre, ils parvinrent difficilement à se hisser sur un rocher relativement plat, hors de l'eau.

Coulson - «Aha ... La vache ! Je crois qu'on à jamais été autant sur le point de mourir que là … Ahaa. » Dit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

May - « Je ne crois pas en effet. Mhm ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se remboîter le poignet.

Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire, leur chute avait été interminable. Plus de soixante mètres de vide avant d'entrer brusquement dans l'eau profonde. Vaas avait bien choisit son endroit, follement intelligent, il savait que ce cratère signifiait une mort certaine pour ceux qui avait le malheur d'y tomber. Non content de leur avoir attaché les mains à du béton pour les faire couler. Vaas savait l'endroit truffé de rochers pointu immergé sous l'eau, mortel pour tout corps lancé à toute vitesse pour s'y empaler. Cependant, c'était mal connaître le directeur du SHIELD et son bras droit l'agent May. Ayant survécus à une telle chute, les deux agents mirent plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre leur esprits.

Coulson, leva les yeux en direction de May. Cette dernière avait la main droite sur le bas gauche de son ventre. Mais c'est surtout le sang qui en coulait qui retient l'attention de Coulson.

Coulson - « Oh non, Melinda, tu es blessée ? »

May - « C'est rien, j'ai … Mhm, j'ai heurté un rocher quand nous sommes entré dans l'eau. »

Coulson - « Laisse moi voir ça. »

Il prit sa main et la retira doucement de la blessure. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, l'entaille était imposante et plutôt profonde.

Coulson - « Tu fait une hémorragie, je dois l'arrêter avant que tu ne te vide de ton sang. »

Sur ces mots, il déchira un morceau de sa chemise et lui fit un garrot autour de la taille. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'endroit de la blessure avant de faire pression dessus.

May - « Arh ! Mhm ... »

Coulson - « Je suis désolé pour la douleur, mais je doit appuyer pour arrêter le saignement. » Dit-il la voix tremblante.

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter comme il l'avait fait au Bahrain. Cependant, c'est surtout lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Après de tels événements, il n'avait plus trop les idées claires. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Vaas. Qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, son passé. Cet homme n'était pas inconnu du SHIELD.

Coulson défaisait son étreinte sur May sans lâcher sa blessure, l'air penseur.

May - « Qui y a-t il ? Tu es songeur. »

Coulson - « C'est ce Vaas. J'ai déjà vu sa tête sur un dossier du SHIELD. » Dit-il regardant May dans les yeux.

Cette dernière l'air étonnée attendait que Coulson donne des détails sur cette affaire.

Coulson - « Ce type... d'après ce que j'ai lu, il serait issu d'un peuple qui vivait sur cette île, et aujourd'hui disparu, suite à une guerre dont personne n'a connaissance, car elle ne s'est déroulée qu'ici. Un jour, des pirates ont débarqué, et se sont vite adonnés aux pillages, aux viols et aux meurtres. Leurs domaines : trafic d'êtres humains, d'armes, de drogue, et ils trempent dans le mercenariat. Au départ, Vaas s'est battu contre eux, et les rebelles tenaient bien, je me souviens même qu'ils ont manqués de vaincre les pirates. Mais un jour, Vaas a été trahi, par une proche si je me souviens bien… il me manque une partie, mais je me souviens que Vaas est passé à l'ennemi après avoir progressivement sombré dans la démence, non arrangée par la drogue, les combats, et le reste. Et grâce à lui, sa maîtrise exemplaire des armes et du combat, ainsi que ses qualités de leader ont permis aux pirates de vaincre, et tout ravager. Visiblement, il a fini par obtenir la place de chef incontesté de ce charmant groupe. »

May - « Mais que faisait-il dans les dossiers du SHIELD ? Il n'a pas de rapport avec nous. »

Coulson - « Tu te trompes... il a un lien, et même un gros pour être honnête. Je me souviens d'un nom, qui a suffit pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, du moins, quand on avait le temps. »

May – « Et… ? »

Coulson – « HYDRA. »

May – « Cet homme appartient à HYDRA ? C'est pas possible. »

Coulson – « Non, je ne crois pas qu'il en fasse partie. Vaas est un mercenaire, HYDRA l'aura sans doute employé à un moment ou à un autre. C'est tout. »

May – « Tu en es sûr ? Et si HYDRA savait qu'on survolait l'île ? Qu'ils nous attendaient pour nous faire tomber pile entre ses mains ? »

Coulson – « Ils ont tirés avec l'intention de nous abattre, je ne pense pas qu'ils prévoyaient cette fin… »

May – « Peut-être… »

De leur côté, Daisy, Fitz et Simmons étaient toujours attachés dans leur cage. Extrêmement choqués par ce qu'il venait de se produire, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de leurs joues. Vaas se trouvait un peu plus loin, donnant des ordres par radio à ses soldats. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que de là où il était, il ne pouvait en aucun cas entendre leur conversation :

Simmons - « Vous croyez qu'ils auraient put survivre ? » Dit-elle en larmes, fixant le cratère. Elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'ils étaient encore en vie, de toucher l'espoir de les revoir sans une égratignure, surgir dans leur dos. Elle voulait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, un maudit cauchemar, tout sauf la cruelle réalité. Et elle n'était pas la seule :

Daisy - « Je ne sais pas, ils sont fort mais là … Il vaut mieux ne pas trop y croire. »

Fitz - « Que vont-ils faire de nous maintenant ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Simmons - « Sûrement la même chose qu'à May et Coulson. »

Daisy - « Vaas semble du genre créatif, et connaisseur pour ce qui est de faire souffrir et tuer, je ne pense pas qu'on rencontrera le fond de ce cratère. Mais peut-être que ce sera pire… » Dit-elle inquiète.

Elle avait certainement raison, après tout, Vaas était un homme plein de ressources, même si ''homme'', n'est pas vraiment le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier une telle cruauté. Vaas était un taré, un psychopathe qui régnait sur son île à la tête d'un groupe aussi dégénéré que lui, et qui se divertissait en torturant ou tuant tout intrus osant fouler son territoire.

Trop préoccupé par leur conversation, les trois agents ne s'étaient pas aperçus que le sujet de leur discussion s'était approché :

Vaas - « Bon, et maintenant ? Que va t-il vous arriver ? Ça dépend que de vous. Pendus par les pieds à un arbre, vous faire sauter la cervelle un à un ? Vous attacher par une corde à un pick-up lancé à toute allure peut-être ? Sinon, j'ai aussi d'autres moyens de torture, si vous voulez vivre encore un peu ? »

Daisy - « Sauf si on vous tue avant, pour ce que vous avez fait à nos amis ! »

Vaas - « Tu tiens à passer la première ? Tu fermes ta gueule, si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries. Maintenant... »

Ce fut une journée longue et difficile pour Daisy, riche en émotions. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait vu ses deux figures parentales se faire torturer, puis tuer sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien put faire pour empêcher une telle tragédie, et cette dernière menace de Vaas fut celle de trop pour elle : trop d'émotions, d'ordinaire, elle faisait en sorte de les contrôler comme May lui apprenait à le faire. Cependant, maintenant, à quoi bon ?

La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, des secousses de plus en plus fortes. Vaas regardait autour de lui, étonné et surpris, mais étrangement non-inquiet, comme s'il avait déjà vu ce genre de phénomène... pourtant l'île n'était pas dans une région sujette aux tremblements. Fitz et Simmons eux, savaient d'où provenaient ses secousses, mais ne disaient rien, et leur silence était suffisamment éloquent pour Vaas : ils savaient qui provoquaient ça.

Daisy était bien en train de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, faisant tout trembler autour d'elle. Voyant l'absence de réaction des trois prisonniers, Vaas se retourna vers Daisy, qui contrairement à ses camarades, avait eut l'audace de le provoquer, chose que personne n'avait jamais faite à son égard, à moins que l'on souhaite mourir... ou que l'on possède le moyen de se défendre de lui :

Vaas - « C'est toi qui fais ça ? » s'adressant à Daisy. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il réagit au quart de tour : « C'EST TOI QUI FAIS CA BORDEL ? REPONDS-MOI PUTAIN ! TU VEUX QUE J'VOUS REFROIDISSE TOUT DE SUITE ? C'EST TOI QUI FOUS LE BORDEL ? »

Daisy - « Ouaip, et je compte pas m'arrêter ! »

Cette réponse fit sourire Vaas, qui restait pourtant hors de lui. Il fit un signe à l'un des ses gardes, qui s'approcha avec un fusil à seringue. Il tira sur Daisy, qui s'évanouit aussitôt, et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent dans le même temps. Voyant le regard inquiet des deux autres, il ajouta :

Vaas - « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai juste envoyée faire un somme, vous avez eut une journée fatigante. Elle se réveillera dans une heure. Après tout … Je ne vais pas gâcher ce que je pourrais faire avec un Inhumain ! Vous pouvez la remercier, elle vient de rallonger votre espérance de vie, elle a de la valeur, et peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous valez aussi quelque chose. » Il reprit son fusil et le pointa en direction des deux scientifiques afin de leur administrer le même sort.

May n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Vaas était donc connu des renseignements du SHIELD. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à s'inquiéter pour Vaas, mais plutôt pour leur équipe toujours entre les mains de ce psychopathe.

Avant toute chose, Coulson et May devaient sortir de là. Trouver un moyen de quitter le cratère.

Les deux agents regardèrent autour d'eux, les yeux vers le bas puis vers le haut. La seule issue possible était de passer par là où ils étaient entrés, c'est à dire tout en haut du cratère. Après avoir comprit ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, baisant la tête en même temps, ils se regardèrent tous deux, dans les yeux. Des regards qui en disaient long, car blessés, la tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

Coulson - « Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. » dit-il en soupirant.

Ce dernier retira sa main de la blessure de May, afin de vérifier s'il avait réussit à stopper l'hémorragie. Effectivement, le sang ne coulait plus, cependant la blessure était importante et des points de sutures seraient nécessaires. Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord sortir d'ici. Coulson resserra le garrot autour de May, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il l'aida à se lever mais avec difficulté, se tenant les côtes, esquissant un rictus de douleur à son tour.

Ils devaient à présent escalader la paroi du cratère, d'une soixantaine de mètres.

En temps normal, un tel exploit serait jugé comme du délire, mais dans leur états actuels respectifs, cela s'apparentait plutôt à du suicide. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils en avaient tous deux consciences, cependant, c'était la seule option.

May prit les devants, étant en effet plus apte que Coulson à escalader une telle pente, elle dirigea les opérations. Indiquant à son supérieur la méthode à utiliser afin de ne pas finir écrasé au sol suite à une erreur fatale.

Les deux agents commencèrent donc leur ascension, ne se lâchant pas d'une semelle afin de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre au besoin. Ils avançaient lentement, leur blessures ne les aidaient pas dans cette épreuve, rendant la chose encore plus difficile. Coulson n'était pas un expert en escalade, et quand bien même May avait escaladé la tour radio quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'en était pas plus à l'aise avec ce genre de situations.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la moitié du parcours, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Leurs muscles commençaient à tétaniser, tremblants, Coulson avait de plus en plus de mal à monter, obligeant May à ralentir pour l'attendre. La roche qui composait le cratère était rugueuse avec très peu de prises accessibles pour s'y accrocher. Elle était aussi fragile et certains endroits particulièrement douteux ne semblaient pas assez solides. Et Coulson en fit la tragique expérience : un morceau de roche sur lequel il s'était accroché se brisa sous son poids, ne présageant qu'une fin imminente. Croyant faire une chute fatale, fermant les yeux, il vit sa vie défiler à grande vitesse dans sa tête. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours au même endroit, le corps entier dans le vide. Coulson leva la tête, du sang coulait lentement du long de son avant bras, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il regarda sa main, retenu par celle de l'agent May. Elle l'avait rattrapé, juste à temps au moment où la roche avait cédé. L'attrapant par la main, le poids de Coulson l'avait plaqué sur la paroi et les blessures de son bras soignées au préalable par Simmons s'étaient rouvertes, laissant couler son sang le long de son bras vers celui de Coulson. Ce dernier n'en cru pas ses yeux, elle venait de le sauver une deuxième fois in-extremis. Il esquissa un sourire, se disant qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui, afin de lui sauver les fesses, peu importe la situation.

May - « Si tu pouvait t'accrocher à nouveau sur la paroi ! Tu n'es pas léger. »

Coulson - « Bien sûr. »

Les deux agents finirent leur ascension, non sans difficulté mais parvinrent finalement au sommet du cratère. Épuisés, blessés et à bout de souffle, ils s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe, afin de se remettre de leur émotions. Cependant, ils se relevèrent assez vite. En effet, ils n'avaient pas oublié que c'est à cet endroit que Vaas les avait jetés dans ce cratère. Une fois debout, ils contemplèrent les lieux. L'endroit était vide, Vaas et ses hommes avaient disparus. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ni trace des pirates, ni de celle des agents du SHIELD. Qu'avait-il fait d'eux ? Les avait-il tués ? Ou simplement emmenés ailleurs ? Tant de questions et peu de réponses. May et Coulson devaient les retrouver, mais par où commencer ?

Coulson - « Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? »

May - « C'est toi le directeur. A toi de me le dire. »

Coulson - « On doit retrouver les autres, et j'espère de tout cœur que Vaas ne leur a rien fait de fâcheux. Après tout, il aime jouer avec ses victimes avant de les tuer. »

May - « De toute façon, il va payer pour ce qu'il a déjà fait. » Dit-elle, furax.

Coulson - « Je n'en doute pas. » Avoua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. « Daisy protégera Fitz et Simmons, et maintenant que Vaas nous croit morts, on va pouvoir agir en toute impunité. »

May - « Pour ça, on a besoin de matériel, l'île est grande, ils ont sûrement des caches un peu partout, trouvons les. »

L'île était vaste, tellement que retrouver Vaas allait prendre du temps. Cependant, une telle organisation avait besoin d'équipements, d'avant-postes, de forts, de véhicules. Au final, ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix pour agir. Après tout, ils étaient créatifs, et Coulson savait que May trouverait milles et une façon de faire payer Vaas. Il valait mieux avoir la Cavalry pour allié que pour ennemis.

Les deux agents du SHIELD commencèrent à marcher le long d'un sentier. Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant qu'ils arpentaient les petits chemins. Ils avaient fait ce choix de n'utiliser que les passages secondaires, en effet, les routes principales étaient fréquentées par des pick-up contenant des hommes de Vaas armé jusqu'aux dents. Dans leur état, et surtout désarmés, ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'être repérés, et préféraient agir en toute discrétion.

Leur avancée était totalement hasardeuse, ils se contentaient de suivre de loin la direction que prenaient les pick-up, tout en regardant autour d'eux afin de ne pas tomber sur des animaux sauvages. Enfin, Coulson aperçu au loin une épaisse fumée noire, se dissipant assez haut dans le ciel.

May - « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Coulson - «La solution. »

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

May et Coulson s'étaient rapprochés de cette étrange fumée noire. Assez pour avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'elle représentait :

May - « Un avant-poste ! »

Coulson - « Vaas surveille toute l'île, mais pour ce faire, il a besoin de points de contrôles. »

May - « On trouvera sûrement ce qu'on recherche ici. »

Coulson - « Ça va aller ? » Dit-il, regardant les blessures de May.

May - « Je te retourne la question. » Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Elle n'aimait pas que les autres la voient souffrir, et d'ailleurs, elle ne se plaignait jamais. Préférant paraître forte et rassurante auprès des autres afin de mieux les protéger. Mais c'était mal connaître Coulson qui savait tout d'elle. Et à la vue de son regard insistant, elle répondit finalement à sa question. « Ça ira, on va se la jouer furtif. »

Coulson - « C'est toi la spécialiste. »

Elle sourie légèrement, les deux agents se rapprochèrent doucement du camp. De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient apercevoir trois bâtiments principaux, deux alarmes, une mitrailleuse fixe, et cinq hommes bien armés.

May - « Il faut désactiver ces alarmes, s'ils les déclenches, je ne donne pas cher de nous. »

Coulson - « Comment veux-tu procéder ? »

May - « On improvisera ! »

Ça, c'était parler, un véritable plan d'action signé Agent May, ce qui étonna fortement Coulson, elle qui préfère avoir le contrôle sur la situation, change subitement de stratégie. Il faut dire aussi que le cas actuel n'était pas banal, Coulson était tout aussi perdu que May.

Ils avançaient ensemble le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas se faire repérer. May fit signe à Phil de rester dernière le mur d'un des bâtiments le temps qu'elle désactive la première alarme. Les hommes de Vaas patrouillaient un peu partout dans le camp, de façon aléatoire et à tout moment les deux coéquipiers pouvaient se faire démasquer. Et pour ne pas compliquer la tâche, May ne pouvait se servir que d'un seul bras, en effet, son bras blessé tenait son autre blessure sur le côté de son ventre, un vrai supplice en somme.

Elle parvint cependant assez rapidement au boîtier de l'alarme qu'elle désactiva, du moins tenta de désactiver. Le système était complexe, trop complexe, elle se dit que c'était dans ces moments là que Fitz serait utile. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps au risque de se faire prendre, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis ne voyant personne dans un rayon de dix mètres, donna un coup franc et sec dans le boîtier de l'alarme qui se désactiva automatiquement. Coulson qui regardait la scène pensa que c'était une méthode comme une autre et que son équipe était riche en diversité : Fitz pour une technique plus conforme, et May pour la manière forte. Elle voulue rejoindre Coulson, mais un garde avançait en direction de ce dernier. Si elle n'agissait pas très vite, ils allaient se faire griller. Au moment où l'homme aperçu Coulson, la stupeur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de donner l'alerte, May lui bondit dessus, s'accrochant à son cou, elle l'entoura avec son bras, l'étranglant comme elle pouvait. Cependant l'homme était grand et fort, bien trop pour elle. Il résistait, se débattant de plus en plus, Coulson couru aider sa coéquipière. D'un coup de pied bien placé, l'homme tomba sur les genoux, facilitant la manœuvre pour May. Cette dernière lui brisa violemment le cou et l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, mort.

May - « Merci du coup de main. » Dit-elle essoufflée.

Coulson - « C'était un plaisir, plus que quatre et une alarme. »

May - « Je crois qu'elle se trouve de l'autre côté de l'avant-poste. »

Coulson - « On ne peut pas faire tout le camp sans se faire repérer. On n'a pas le choix, il faut les éliminer, temps pis pour l'alarme. »

May - « Sauf que s'ils la déclenche, on est mal ! »

Coulson - « C'est un risque à prendre Melinda, et tu t'en sors bien, tu t'en sors toujours. »

May - « Pas toujours. »

Coulson - « On est pas au Bahrain. »

May - « Il ne s'agit pas de ça, regarde nous, on tient à peine debout. »

Coulson - « J'ai confiance en toi, ensemble on y arrivera, et il n'est pas question que Vaas s'en sorte ! »

May - « Oui … C'est sûr. Allons-y. »

Après cette mise au point, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite tour de garde. A son sommet se trouvait un homme armé d'un sniper, regardant à l'extérieur du camp. Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement May : les gardes ne se doutaient pas que la menace pouvait venir de l'intérieur.

Ne pouvant passer par les escaliers sous peine de se faire prendre, May escalada la tour qui ne dépassait pas deux étages. De là, elle se baissa, avançant le plus discrètement possible vers sa cible. Coulson attendait en bas, prêt à agir, attendant que May livre le colis : Cette dernière, tapis dans le dos de l'homme de Vaas, lui brisa la jambe d'un coup de pied bien placé, le faisant vaciller, puis, elle le poussa par dessus la barrière. L'homme chuta aux pieds de Coulson, qui lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage. L'homme cracha du sang sous l'impact, mais pas assez au goût de Coulson qui lui assena un second coup, beaucoup plus fort que le dernier, qui l'assomma instantanément. Une fois cela fait, Coulson leva la tête en direction de May, lui faisant un 'oui' de la tête. Cette dernière sauta de la tour en salto, ce qui impressionna Coulson. Quand bien même il l'avait vu faire plusieurs cascades, il était toujours enchanté la voir à l'œuvre, comme un spectacle privé, juste pour lui.

Une fois réunis, les deux agents entrèrent dans un bâtiment à la recherche des autres gardes. Effectivement, dans une des pièces, deux hommes faisaient face à une fenêtre. May et Coulson profitèrent de leur inattention pour les attaquer par derrière. Une lutte s'ensuivit, chacun sa cible, Coulson eut du mal à se battre car son adversaire ripostait avec un niveau de combat bien supérieur à celui qu'il avait put rencontrer jusque là. Coulson essuyait les coups les uns après les autres, la bouche et le nez en sang. L'homme le plaqua contre un mur l'assenant de coups de pieds dans le ventre. Coulson se retrouva à terre, de son côté May qui gérait plus ou moins bien son adversaire, se retrouva distraite par les événements se déroulant à ses côtés.

May - « Phil ! » Dit-elle inquiète.

Cependant, la distraction eu raison d'elle, l'homme en face sorti un couteau et le planta dans la blessure de son ventre, n'arrangeant rien l'entaille qu'elle avait déjà :

May - « Aaaaarh ! »

Elle s'écroula au sol, ce qui la mit dans une rage incontrôlable. Sur ses coudes, la tête vers le sol, tout le bâtiment put entendre la rage de la Cavalry monter en elle. Elle se releva d'un seul coup et frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme responsable de cet affront. Elle enchaîna les coups encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'écroule au sol dans une marre de sang. A bout de souffle, May partie aider Coulson encore à terre. Elle immobilisa l'assaillant, laissant l'opportunité à Coulson de se relever, attrapant le couteau de l'autre homme, il le planta dans la gorge du garde retenu par May.

Le sang coulait sur les visages des deux agents, encore plus sur la blessure de May qui saignait abondamment. Le cadavre du garde tomba à terre sous les yeux des deux agents à bout de souffle. May affichait un rictus de douleur, tenant fermement sa blessure. Coulson avait de la peine pour elle, cependant il n'était pas en meilleur état et ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il poursuivit donc :

Coulson - « Il n'en reste plus qu'un, je me demande où il est, avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait, ça m'étonne qu'il ne ce soit pas encore montré. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, les deux agents tournèrent la tête en direction de la fenêtre. C'est à cet instant, qu'ils virent le dernier garde braquant un AK-47 dans leur direction.

May - « A terre ! »

Les balles sifflèrent, Coulson et May s'étaient baissés à temps. Attendant que les tirs s'arrêtent, ils cherchaient une solution pour se sortir encore une fois d'une situation délicate. L'homme manqua de munitions, May et Coulson se relevèrent fixant le garde, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de ressources. Soudain, il se retourna et parti en courant dans l'autre sens.

May - « Merde ! L'alarme. »

N'ayant aucunes chances face à deux agents venant de vider un camp à eux seuls, il était parti demander du renfort. Coulson n'avait pas le choix, après un bref regard à May, constatant qu'elle n'était pas en état de courir, il se précipita et sauta par la fenêtre, courant aussi vite qu'il le put pour le rattraper.

L'homme filait à toute allure, mais Coulson était aussi déterminé, il réussi à le rattraper. L'assénant d'un coup sur la nuque, l'homme s'écrasa sur des caisses d'armes, la tête la première. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et attrapant un pistolet, il le braqua sur Coulson, qui le fit valser d'un coup de pied. L'homme profita de ce déséquilibre et donna un coup de point dans le ventre de Coulson, le faisant reculer méchamment en arrière. Voyant la scène, May s'inquiéta, scrutant le sol, elle s'empara d'une arme à feu et la pointa en direction du garde. Coulson se ré-avança, sauta sur le gars, une jambe en avant, et l'envoya valser. Il faisait maintenant face à May, mais l'homme se releva, sorti une machette et la leva, prêt à l'abaisser pour lui trancher la tête. Quand tout à coup, un coup de feu se fit retentir, l'homme s'arrêta net, crachant du sang par la bouche, il s'écroula au sol. Coulson releva la tête en direction de May, qui se tenait à la fenêtre du bâtiment l'arme en joue. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, ayant échappé à l'appel de renforts, les agents du SHIELD avaient réussi à prendre un avant-poste à eux deux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre bâtiment du camp, renfermant les armes et munitions, ce qu'ils étaient venu cherchés.

Coulson - « Tu vas bien ? » Dit-il regardant May, tenant sa blessure au bas du ventre qui saignait de plus en plus.

May - « Et encore une fois, je te retourne la question. » Dit-elle, le regard fixé sur lui, le visage marqué, et en sang de celui-ci.

Coulson - « Tu n'éludes pas la question. Tu pisses le sang et sa m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu tiennes encore debout ! »

Sur ce, il prit une trousse médicale qui se trouvait dans la réserve et se dirigea vers elle.

Coulson - « Assieds-toi. » Dit-il, montrant une table collée contre un mur. « C'est un ordre, agent May. » sourit-il.

May voyait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que Coulson n'allait pas la lâcher avant de l'avoir soignée. Elle se dirigea donc en direction de la table pour s'y asseoir. Coulson s'approcha avec la trousse, la posa à ses côtés, l'ouvrit et prit de quoi la soigner.

Coulson - « Montre moi ça. » Dit-il en soulevant délicatement le t-shirt à manches longues noir de Melinda.

La plaie était large et profonde, la chute dans le cratère l'avait salement amoché et le coup de couteau au même endroit n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire.

Coulson - « Je dois désinfecter ça avant tout. »

Il prit une bouteille d'alcool qui traînait dans le coin et en imbiba une compresse qu'il appliqua sur la blessure.

May - « Arhg ! Mhm ... »

Coulson - « Heureusement que l'opium ne fait plus effet. Sinon on se serait déjà fait entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île. »

May - « Vaas ne paie rien pour attendre. » Dit-elle énervée.

Coulson - « A ce propos, j'ai été très impressionné par ta résistance à la torture. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, suite aux événements ? » Interrogea-t-il.

May - « Bien sûr, on m'a formé pour résister à ce genre d'interrogatoire. »

Coulson - « Certes, mais ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir. Le problème c'est que … Tu vois, quand on arrive à un tel niveau de douleur, le corps humain a une sorte de mécanisme automatique, on s'évanoui. Or cela n'a pas était le cas, et Vaas a continué dans sa lancée. Si Fitz s'est mit à parler, c'est justement car tu ne t'es pas évanoui et qu'une fois que cela aurait été mon cas, ce taré t'aurait à nouveau torturé. » Dit-il retirant la compresse, préparant de quoi suturer la plaie.

May - « Fitz n'aurait pas dut l'ouvrir. Vous savez pourtant bien tous que je peux faire face à ce genre de situation. »

Coulson - « Tu hurlais Melinda, met toi à leur place deux secondes ! Imagine que c'était eux que ce taré torturait. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne serais pas intervenue si cela avait été le cas. »

May - « Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est mon rôle de vous sauver les fesses, de prendre des coups à votre place ou encore d'être torturée si cela vous permet de rester en vie ! »

Coulson - « Sauf qu'on a vécu trop de choses ensembles, tellement qu'on est beaucoup plus qu'une équipe. On est une famille, et ils n'ont tout simplement pas supportés de voir une personne à laquelle ils tiennent souffrir. » Répondit-il s'apprêtant à commencer la suture. « D'ailleurs, si Fitz n'avait pas agit je l'aurais fait, peut-être différemment mais je l'aurais fait. Comme toi quand Vaas s'est retourné vers moi. »

Coulson introduit l'aiguille d'un côté de la plaie et la fit ressortir de l'autre, puis répéta l'opération encore et encore afin de la refermer. Il n'était pas un expert en sutures, mais faisait en sorte de faire les mouvements le plus proprement possible, May avait assez souffert comme ça. Cette dernière ne disait plus rien, comme à son habitude, elle préférait se taire. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, mais par peur de dévoiler ses sentiments au grand jour.

Coulson s'arrêta un moment, regardant Melinda dans les yeux, un regard doux et rempli d'affection, qui en disait long sur leur relation. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre bien plus que des amis ou des collègues et personne à la base du SHIELD ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, ils voulaient rester professionnels, ne s'accordant pas le bénéfice du doute sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Coulson - « Tu seras toujours là pour protéger les personnes que tu aimes. »

May leva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il continue sa phrase :

Coulson - « Je vais te dire, il n'y a pas plus loyale et protectrice que toi. Cependant, tu dois accepter que ce soit réciproque, et que nous aussi, on peut s'inquiéter pour toi. La réaction de Fitz était parfaitement justifiée, même s'il n'aurait pas dut céder à Vaas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cela s'arrête. » Dit-il reprenant sa couture.

May ne répondait pas, elle resta à fixer Coulson, et fait incroyable : Elle sourie. Elle avait esquissé un sourire à ce que Coulson venait de dire. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée être protégée à son tour, qui plus est, par un gosse totalement inapte seul sur le terrain.

Coulson avait fini de suturer la plaie, ce n'était pas du travail de pro ni celui de Simmons, mais le saignement s'était arrêté. Il prit des bandages dans la trousse, et fit un pansement digne de ce nom autour de sa taille. Il fit ensuite de même pour ses autres blessure, dues à leur chute dans le cratère ou à celles infligé par Vaas durant la torture. May le remercia, puis se leva, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à son tour. En effet, il avait le visage en sang, et Vaas avait sûrement dut lui casser des côtes supplémentaire. May commença par désinfecter les blessures superficielles qui ne nécessitaient pas plus de soins. Coulson retira ensuite sa chemise, afin qu'elle puisse vérifier ses côtes. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse, cherchant celles endommagées.

May - « Tu me dis quand ça fait mal. »

Coulson - « J'ai mal partout, alors faudrait préciser. » Dit-il pour l'embêter.

May pencha la tête, souriant à moitié, le regard blasé. Soudain, elle toucha une des côtes cassées de Coulson qui se crispa sous la douleur.

May - « Ne dis rien, j'ai trouvé. »

Après avoir vérifiée qu'elles étaient toute en place, elle banda le torse de Coulson, serrant assez fort pour les maintenir dans leur position afin qu'elles ne bougent pas.

Les soins étaient finis, ils s'étaient rafistolés comme ils avaient put, cependant une chose était sûre, ils avaient mal : Le crash du BUS, la torture, la chute dans le cratère et la bataille pour prendre cet avant-poste. Pouvoir résister à tout cela et être encore en vie, ça tient de l'exploit. Ils en avaient conscience, mais espéraient que cela ne se retourne pas contre eux par la suite. Coulson descendit tant bien que mal de la table, le bras sur ses côtes. Il fixait les blessures de May, se demandant quel niveau de douleur elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant mais fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de radio.

Sur une table à côté se trouvait la radio du camp servant aux pirates pour communiquer sur l'île entière. Les deux agents se regardèrent, étonné par le message livré :

Pirate via radio - « Ici PC, pour les avant-postes du coin. Vaas veut transférer les trois prisonniers du SHIELD, on les emmène dès demain matin en direction de sa base, au nord-est. Faut veiller à ce que la voie passant près de BadTown soient dégagée, il veut pas de mauvaises surprises. Bien reçu ? »

Coulson et May avisèrent une carte de l'île, et repérèrent les lieux indiqués, et donc la voie qui devrait être empruntée par le convoi. Ils n'en revenaient pas, leur équipe était encore en vie et ils venaient d'en avoir la preuve. Ils étaient transportés par convoi terrestre, autrement dit, une aubaine pour nos deux agents.

Coulson- « Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »

May - « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Coulson - « Bien, il est temps que l'équipe soit de nouveau au complet. » Dit-il se retournant vers les réserves d'armes et de munitions de l'avant-poste.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy reprit connaissance dans une nouvelle cage, le visage dans le sable, secouée par Fitz et Simmons, qui cherchaient à la réveiller depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Daisy - « Euh... on est où ? Fitz ? Simmons ? Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Fitz - « Nous, on va bien... mais toi ? Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? »

Daisy - « Je me sens encore un peu engourdie par ce truc que Vaas m'a injecté, et... je ne peux pas me servir de mes capacités, la seringue devait contenir plus qu'un simple anesthésiant, »

Simmons - « Au moins, tu es toujours en vie, et nous aussi. Nous sommes sur la plage, et... »

Elle venait d'apercevoir Vaas, qui s'approchait.

Vaas - « Alors, t'as fait un bon somme ? J'ai deux/trois questions pour vous, pas dures, qui pourraient vous permettre de repousser le jour de votre mort. Vous tentez votre chance ? »

Daisy - « Va mourir ! » Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Fitz - « Pour ensuite nous faire couler dans la mer, comme tu l'as fait pour nos amis ? »

Vaas - « Recommencez pas à me chauffer, vous savez que vous finirez par parler. La méthode utilisée dépend que de vous. »

Simmons - « C'est hors de question, on a assez donné. »

Vaas - « Bon, comme vous voudrez... »

Il ouvrit la cage, son D50 au poing, obligeant les trois à reculer au fond de la cage, et les visa un à un.

Vaas - « Vous allez me suivre, je me vois forcé de changer de méthode... »

Ils le suivirent, d'un air mal assuré, et Vaas leur indiqua trois chaises, au détour d'un container qui c'était échoué sur la plage. Il les attacha à la chaise, et prit la parole.

Vaas - « Bon, à toi l'honneur ma belle. J'te laisse une dernière chance, tu acceptes d'aider ? »

Daisy - « Pas plus que dans la cage. »

Vaas - « Tant mieux ! Première question, c'est quoi ça ? » Fit-il en sortant de lui montrant les DCES pris dans le BUS. « J'ai trouvé ça dans votre avion, ils sont pas comme les armes habituelles. Ils sont plus légers, et les munitions sont bizarres. Tu m'expliques tout ça ? » Fit-il en ponctuant le tout d'un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre.

Daisy - « Aww ! Tu sauras rien du tout ! »

Vaas - « Putain, t'es presque aussi chiante que l'autre, là, de tout à l'heure. Tu sais qu'à ce rythme, tu vas vite en crever ? »

Daisy - « Je tiens ça d'elle. C'est elle qui m'a formé. Et c'est pour elle que... »

Vaas - « Que quoi ? Tu vas me buter ? Tu y crois vraiment ? Va falloir plus que tes pouvoirs pour ça ! Allez, parle, sinon je t'envoie au fond de la mer, comme je l'ai fais pour tes potes. Ils étaient mignons d'ailleurs, c'était beau comment ils se r'gardaient, on sentait un peu de... d'amour. Tu voudrais pas mourir comme eux, hein ? T'es pas conne à ce point ? »

Daisy se retint de pleurer, et parvint à formuler une réponse étouffée :

Daisy - « Arrêtes ça. Ça suffit... »

Vaas - « Tu as mal... t'es en colère, tu as la rage... OK, tu as le droit... je l'ai aussi... on a qu'une famille, après tout, c'est vrai. Y a eut une époque où j'aurais tout fait pour ma sœur. Tiens, la première fois que j'ai tué, c'était pour elle ! ... Mais c'était pas assez pour elle, non non non non non, pas du tout ! C'EST CA LE TRUC AVEC CEUX QU'ON AIME, CES FOUTUS ÊTRES CHERS ! ILS TE PLANTENT UN PUTAIN DE COUTEAU DANS LE DOS À CHAQUE FOIS. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils me sortent ? ''VAAS ! VAAAAAS ! FAUT QUE TU T'EN CHARGE ! BUTE- LES PUTAINS !'' EUX... OU MOI ! MOIIIIIII ! OU EUX ! » fit-il, avant de marquer un ricanement, puis d'ajouter « c'est... nan, j'te jure, c'est comme s'ils se disaient... que j'devais faire un putain de choix ! Eh bah tu vois, j'l'ai fais ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ma sœur a cherché à me niquer ? Les autres connards avec elle ? J'ai choisi mon camp, même si j'ai mis du temps à m'y faire ! Et j'ai décidé de la traiter comme elle m'a traité : j'l'ai fait souffrir... bien comme il faut, je l'ai fait morfler, devant ses hommes qui étaient encore vie. Elle a senti chacun des derniers battements de son cœur, avant que je lui colle une balle dans sa tête, à ma sœur. »

Aucun des trois prisonniers n'osait réagir. Mais Daisy réalisa quelque chose : c'est vrai que Vaas était timbré, mais elle venait seulement de comprendre pourquoi, et même si rien ne pouvait justifier sa cruauté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir d'une autre manière : il voulait que quelqu'un l'arrête, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'eux trois étaient encore en vie, que Vaas ne les avaient pas encore tués. C'est comme s'il jouait avec eux, qu'il leur confiait la mission de l'arrêter. Sinon, pourquoi leur raconter cette histoire ? À moins que ce ne soit que parce qu'il prévoyait de les tuer dans l'heure qui suivait...

Puis Vaas reprit la parole.

Vaas - « Bon, Fitz, ta copine Inhumaine semble pas vouloir parler, alors tu vas m'aider. Pour chaque mensonges, ou absence de réponse, elle morfle, compris ? »

Fitz - « Je... compris ! »

Vaas - « Parle-moi de ces flingues, c'est quoi ça ? J'en ai jamais vu. »

Fitz - « C'est nos DCES. Les balles contiennent une substance neurotoxique qui paralyse la cible, et l'envoie dans un sommeil forcé. »

Vaas - « Un peu comme un pistolet à balles anesthésiante ? C'est ça ? »

Fitz - « C'est ça. »

Vaas - « Eh bah voilà, vous voyez que ça peut se passer sans violence ! Allez, deuxième question, et j'aurai fini : combien le SHIELD serait prêt à payer pour vous récupérer ? À moins que HYDRA ne soit plus généreuse ? Une Inhumaine, ça doit les intéresser, non ? »

Sur ces mots, les trois agents furent choqués : il connaissait HYDRA ? Il voulait une rançon contre leur vie ? Ils ne surent que répondre.

Vaas - « Fitz ? Tu veux faire souffrir ta copine? Magnes-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire après, j'vais plus être patient. »

Fitz - « Le SHIELD serait prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudrait. »

Vaas - « Parfait, je les contacterai plus tard, mais si c'est pas le cas, je contacterai HYDRA, ils seraient sûrement plus généreux... »

En vérité, le SHIELD accepterait de payer, seulement en apparence. Il chercherait un moyen de contourner la condition pour venir les chercher de force. Mais ça, Vaas semblait l'ignorer.

Vaas - « Bon, eh bien... je crois que j'en ai fini avec vous, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire, et je vous laisse. Ici, on est à PC, c'est là qu'on filme nos demandes de rançons... faites pas la gueule, vous pouvez vous en tirer en vie ! Allez, suivez-nous... » Fit-il en les détachants et en faisant appel à deux de ses hommes « … On va s'amuser. »

Vaas et ses hommes les emmenèrent au fond de la grotte, pour qu'ils passent ensemble devant la caméra, et lire un texte s'adressant au SHIELD, leur demandant de payer, ou de les laisser mourir.

Étrangement, les trois agents ne luttèrent même pas, faisant confiance au SHIELD pour les sortir de cette situation.

Vaas les ramena dans leur cage, avant de leur parler.

Vaas - « Bon, j'ai à faire, je serais bien resté pour me marrer avec vous, mais j'ai un trafic à faire tourner. Le boulot, vous savez ce que c'est ! Vous me manquez déjà, j'vous jure... en attendant, vous allez devoir attendre demain pour bouger... je vous laisse un petit cadeau, ça vous évitera de faire des conneries jusqu'à demain, j'ai franchement pas envie de perdre le fric que vous allez m'apporter parce que mes gars se seront vus obligés de vous refroidir. »Fit-il avant de s'emparer de l'un des DCES qu'il avait posé sur la table voisine, et de tirer sur les trois agents, qui tombèrent aussitôt, évanouis. Il s'éloigna, puis interpella un de ses hommes « Eh, toi, l'abruti à la radio, préviens les camps des alentours que les voies en direction du nord doivent être dégagées. Demain matin, tu fais venir un convoi pour emmener les prisonniers à la base principale, vous gérez ça, vous savez quoi faire, et quand le faire. Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie, tu diras aussi à ceux d'ici que le premier qui bute l'un des trois, je l'envoie rejoindre les requins. »

Puis il prit un des pick-up, et quitta la plage, en direction de l'un de ses champs de drogue. Il arriva en fin début de soirée sur une colline surplombant son champ aux abords de la plage, et descendit rejoindre son lieutenant qui supervisait la récolte du pavot, et la production d'opium.

Vaas - « Bon, vous en êtes où ? C'est prêt à expédier ? J'ai un client qui s'impatiente, faut commencer à charger le bateau maintenant s'il veut sa came dans deux jours. »

Lieutenant - « Eh bien... en fait, la cargaison n'est pas vraiment prête. Il nous faut au moins un jour de plus. La tempête de la semaine dernière a niqué une partie du champ, et c'a été la galère pour récupérer ce qu'on pouvait du reste de la plantation, du coup... »

PAN !

Vaas venait de loger une balle dans la tête de son lieutenant, qui ne lui avait pas donné satisfaction, devant les hommes en charge de la production.

Vaas - « BORDEL, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER ? LA CARGAISON DOIT PARTIR DANS UN SEUL PUTAIN DE JOUR, ET C'EST PAS ENCORE PRÊT ! LE TEMPS PERDU, C'EST LE FRIC QUI S'EN VA. PUISQUE VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD, VOUS ALLEZ RESTER ICI CETTE NUIT LE TEMPS QU'IL FAUDRA POUR RATTRAPER VOS CONNERIES. ET SI DEMAIN, C'EST TOUJOURS PAS PRÊT, J'VOUS ABANDONNE AUX REQUINS, OK ? Maintenant, j'veux savoir si au moins une partie du chargement peut être embarquée. »

Un des pirates s'avança, et répondit avec difficulté.

Pirate - « Euh... oui, faut aller à l'entrepôt, on a les trois quarts du chargement qu'est prêt. On devrait avoir fini aux abords de trois heures du mat', plus deux heures pour tout emballer et charger. »

Vaas - « Ouaip, OK. J'veux trois d'entre vous pour aller commencer à charger tout ça, la cargaison part demain aprèm. Pour les autres, vous arrêtez pas, si vous voulez espérer dormir un peu c'te nuit. Moi, j'vais contacter la base, j'vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau gars pour surveiller tout ça. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea en direction du poste radio avoisinant l'entrepôt, pour contacter son repaire principal.

Vaas - « Hep, y a quelqu'un à la maison ? »

Pirate de radio - « Ouaip, salut Vaas. Un problème là-bas ? »

Vaas - « Ouaip, le type qui se chargeait de la supervision du champ 3 vient de... démissionner. Trouves-moi un gars là-bas qui pourra le remplacer, je le veux ici avant demain matin. »

Pirate de radio - « Je te trouve ça, tu l'auras en cours de nuit, c'est bon ? »

Vaas - « Trouves-le vite, et plus tôt il sera là, mieux ça ira. »

Pirate de radio - « Je m'en charge, j'te contacte quand je l'aurai trouvé »

Puis Vaas coupa la radio, et se dirigea vers le bateau qui se trouvait au bout d'une digue, à cinquante mètre, où s'affairaient ses trois hommes, qui tentaient de stocker tout l'opium qui devait partir en direction de l'Asie.

Vaas - « Putain, ça traîne, il vous faut une invit' pour que vous vous magnez ? Ils sont combien là-bas... HEP ! LES GARS QUI SONT EN TRAIN DE RAMASSER, J'EN VEUX DEUX DE PLUS POUR VENIR LES AIDER, FAUT ACCELERER. »

Puis il s'éloigna un peu, pour fumer un coup, tout en repensant à ses trois prisonniers. Et si finalement, il les livrait à HYDRA ? Il pourrait se faire encore plus d'argent, procéder à deux paiement... d'abord le SHIELD, puis une fois l'argent encaissé, les envoyer à HYDRA. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre contact avec eux. Il faisait les cents pas sur la plage, revivant également son passé aux cotés de sa sœur, Citra. Comment elle s'était jouée de lui, comment elle l'avait trahi. Il repensait aux heures de tourments qu'elle lui avait fait subir, et aux regrets qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il s'était barré du groupe de rebelle. Puis vint enfin les heures qu'il avait passé à la torturer quand il l'avait enfin retrouvée, après tant d'années et d'efforts. Puis sa mort, qui avait étrangement laissé un vide en lui... vide qu'il avait comblé à coup de meurtres et de drogue, il voulait oublier sa peine.

Il jura :

Vaas - « Garce ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça, putain ? Pourquoi ? » Avant de jeter sa fumette, et d'aller se coucher en attendant d'être réveillé par la radio, ou ses hommes.

Un peu avant le lever du soleil, le nouveau lieutenant de Vaas était présent, et ses hommes avaient comblé le retard. Il chargea le nouvel arrivant d'envoyer la cargaison, et de gérer le deal. Il prit ensuite son pick-up, et reparti pour PC, il voulait s'assurer que ses hommes n'avaient pas déconné, et souhaitait être présent pour le départ du convoi.

Le soleil venait de se lever quand il arriva, et le convoi venait d'arriver. Vaas s'approcha de ses deux lieutenants :

Vaas - « Bon, ils ont pas fait les cons durant la nuit ? Ils sont encore en vie ? »

Lieutenant de PC - « En fait, je sais pas se que tu leur as fait, mais ils s'éveillent à peine, donc ils ont pas eut l'occas' de mettre le bordel. On s'apprête à les emmener au fourgon. »

Vaas - « Ouaip, OK, c'est bon, commence par les amener ici. » fit-il, avant de se tourner vers son autre homme « quant à toi, j'te préviens. L'une des gonzesses a des pouvoirs, et j'ai plus de seringues pour l'empêcher de s'en servir. Elle aura récupéré dans quelques heures, donc j'te conseille de pas traîner en route. Et si jamais l'un de vous bute l'un des prisonniers, j'vous abandonne à la jungle. Pigé ? »

Lieutenant du convoi - « Ouaip, ouaip... pigé. »

Vaas – « Bon, sinon, t'as quoi comme véhicule pour l'escorte ? »

Lieutenant du convoi - « Un camion de transport, le VHS* militaire, et trois pick-up, dont deux avec mitrailleuse. Trois hommes par pick-up, huit dans le camion, et deux dans le fourgon. »

Vaas - « OK, préparez-vous. »

Sur ces mots, Vaas se dirigea vers ses hommes, qui emmenaient les trois agents en direction du fourgon, et leur parla :

Vaas - « Bon, mes hommes vont vous mettre en sûreté, à ma base perso. Jouez pas aux cons, et vous vivrez. Ce serait trop con de mourir en chemin, pas vrai ? À la prochaine. ALLEZ, EMMENEZ-LES. »

Ses hommes obéirent, et placèrent l'équipe dans le VHS, avant de les y attacher. Puis ceux appartenant au convoi grimpèrent dans les véhicules, et démarrèrent les moteurs.

Sur un signal de Vaas, ils s'élancèrent enfin sur la route poussiéreuse, en direction du nord...

*(VHS = Véhicule Hautement Sécurisé)

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Vaas avait envoyé ses prisonniers en direction de sa forteresse. Il n'était pas présent dans le convoi, mais s'était assuré du bon procédé de l'opération. La caravane des prisonniers était composée de trois pick-up d'escorte, d'un camion transportant davantage de mercenaires et d'un fourgon contenant les trois agents du SHIELD. En outre, impossible pour eux de s'échapper par leur propres moyens, Daisy étant toujours incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, Vaas avait tout prévu.

De leur côté, May et Coulson rassemblait les armes nécessaires à l'assaut visant à récupérer leurs coéquipiers. C4, fusil d'assaut, pistolet mitrailleur et armes de poings, tout était bon. Ayant étudié l'itinéraire du convoi, nos deux agents savaient exactement où frapper. Autrement dit, l'occasion idéale de montrer à Vaas ce que le SHIELD a dans le ventre.

Coulson - « Bien, je crois qu'ils vont être surpris de ce qu'on leur réserve. Après tout, ils nous croient morts, ils ne s'attendent pas à nous voir débarquer. »

Dit-il en examinant un fusil AK-47.

May - « C'est sûr, et je compte bien leur mettre une bonne correction. » Répondit-elle s'équipant pour l'attaque.

Coulson - « Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Il serait temps de se mettre en route si on veut avoir le temps de préparer le terrain avant leur arrivée. »

May - « Alors allons-y. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, le duo de choc prit la direction de la route qu'allait emprunter le convoi. Ils avaient volé un pick-up garé à l'entrée de l'avant-poste qu'ils avaient libéré, pratique pour transporter les armes et munitions prévus pour l'assaut. May s'était dirigée vers le côté conducteur du pick-up, avant de s'apercevoir que son bras blessé allait poser problème. Coulson la fixa, constatant le problème en question puis il leva la main dans sa direction, l'invitant à lui céder sa place, avant qu'elle ne roule les yeux au ciel, et s'exécuta. Le directeur prit donc place au volant, obligeant May à s'asseoir côté passager. Il démarra le contact et les deux agents prirent la route.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, ils étaient arrivés bien avant l'heure du passage prévu par le convoi. Ils avaient donc tout leur temps pour installer leur embuscade. May posa du C4 sur la route, pendant que Coulson organisait un poste de tir en hauteur, couvert derrière des arbres. Une fois cela fait, ils se mirent en position, attendant l'arrivée du convoi. Le piège était prêt depuis plus d'une heure, les deux agents commençaient à s'impatienter quand il virent au loin plusieurs véhicules en approche. C'était le convoi tant espéré. Se cachant un peu mieux, ils attendirent que ce dernier arrive à leur niveau. Les trois pick-up étaient en tête, suivi de près par le fourgon, enfin le camion transportant les hommes de Vaas fermait la marche. Le convoi roulait tranquillement jusqu'à arriver au niveau des deux agents embusqués, quand soudain May appuya sur le détonateur faisant exploser le C4 parcheminé sur la route, ce qui eut pour effet de faire valser le premier pick-up, qui décolla de façon spectaculaire avant de retomber un peu plus loin sur la route, en feu, des morceaux de carcasse disséminés dans tous les sens. Le convoi s'arrêta net, et profitant de la panique engendrée par l'explosion, les deux agents du SHIELD ouvrirent le feu sur les deux autres pick-up qui ripostèrent. Les balles sifflaient d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille, May et Coulson étaient des tireurs expérimentés, ils n'eurent donc pas de mal à viser juste, faisant tomber les pirates un à un. Ces derniers n'allaient pas en rester là, les portes du camion à l'arrière s'ouvrirent et une dizaine d'hommes sortirent l'arme en joue, tirant dans la direction des deux agents.

Afin de ne pas se faire encercler, et permettre de couvrir une plus grande zone, May et Coulson se séparèrent chacun de leur côté.

De leur côté, Daisy, Fitz et Simmons, toujours prisonniers à l'intérieur du fourgon, n'étaient pas très rassurés. Il était en effet pour eux impossible de voir l'extérieur, ils ignoraient donc totalement ce qu'il se tramait dehors. Tous ce qu'ils savaient, c'est ce qu'ils avaient put entendre, autrement dit : une explosion et de multiples coups de feu digne d'une scène de guerre.

Fitz - « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors ? »

Simmons - « Vous croyez que c'est le SHIELD ? »

Daisy - « Si tôt ? Je ne pense pas, Vaas a dit qu'il les contacterait plus tard, ça ne peut pas être eux. »

Fitz - « Alors c'est qui ? »

Daisy - « J'en sais rien ! Espérons juste qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous tuer aussi. »

Simmons - « C'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre de cette île. »

Garde - « Vous allez la fermer vous trois ? Qui que ce soit, ils ne vont pas faire long feu. »

Dehors, les coups de feu ne se calmaient pas, May et Coulson avaient du mal à contenir les tirs des pirates. De plus, les deux mitrailleuses lourdes se trouvant sur les toits des pick-up ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de remporter la bataille, ils devaient absolument détruire ces pick-ups. Coulson fut le premier à tirer sur l'un d'eux, tuant le tireur se trouvant sur la mitrailleuse. Cependant, cela n'allait pas suffire, quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre sa place. Mais Phil Coulson était un homme plein de ressources, il lui restait du C4, assez pour faire exploser un des pick-up, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir le droit à l'erreur. Il se mit donc à l'abri, faisant signe à May de reculer afin qu'elle ne soit pas touchée dans l'élan. Puis il se concentra, ne voulant pas rater sa cible, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'armer son bras, prêt à lancer la charge explosive. Le C4 atterrit sur le siège arrière du pick-up, et Coulson actionna le détonateur, le faisant exploser de l'intérieur, tuant sur le coup trois hommes de Vaas.

Il ne restait plus qu'une mitrailleuse, May se précipita vers elle, abattant au passage deux pirates avec les dernières munitions de son fusil. Courant vers sa cible, elle lâcha son arme afin d'être libre de ses mouvements pour un combat au corps à corps. Esquivant habillement les tirs ennemis, May bondit sur le dernier pick-up et atterrie dans le dos du tireur à la mitrailleuse, le faisant valser d'un seul coup de poing de son bras en bon état. Le pirate se retrouva éjecté du véhicule, May prit sa place et l'acheva avec une rafale de balles dans le corps.

La bataille touchait à sa fin, Coulson s'était rapproché dans le but de finir les derniers pirates encore debout et lourdement armés. Ce qui inquiéta le directeur du SHIELD, c'est que les hommes de Vaas s'étaient tous retournés vers lui, le braquant de leurs armes. S'apercevant de la scène, Coulson loupa un battement de cœur, il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait manquer de temps pour se mettre à l'abri et riposter en conséquence. May, toujours à la mitrailleuse, tira dans le tas, deux d'entre eux se retrouvèrent à terre, avant que l'arme ne s'enraye dans ses mains. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, sauta en dehors du pick-up et atterrie sur Coulson, le poussant assez loin pour le mettre à l'abri. Ramassant au passage une arme de l'un des pirates, May et Coulson se regardèrent un court instant avant de se lever tous deux en même temps, avançant côte à côte, tirant sur les hommes de Vaas qui tombaient les uns après les autres comme des mouches.

Puis, le calme total, plus de tir, plus d'explosion, plus un bruit. Les trois prisonniers ne savaient pas quoi penser, se regardant tous dans les yeux avec un air inquiet. Même les deux gardes avec eux se demandaient qui avait gagné la bataille. Quand soudain, les portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent. Cependant, personne n'était derrière. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, inquiets, ignorant totalement qui avait ouvert les portes, au risque que les prisonniers n'en profitent pour prendre l'avantage. Les hommes de Vaas se décidèrent enfin d'agir, descendant du fourgon prudemment, l'arme au poing. Mais ils furent arrêtés brusquement par May et Coulson, cachés derrière les portes, bondissant chacun sur un garde. Coulson tira à plusieurs reprises avec un pistolet dans le ventre du premier, tandis que May avait prit le second de dos, ses bras l'étranglant, avant de lui briser le cou. Les deux hommes sont tombés raides morts sur le sol, après que May ait attrapé les clefs permettant de libérer leur trois coéquipiers. Ces derniers n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, l'étonnement se lisait sur leur visages.

Coulson - « Vous en faites une tête, on dirait que vous venez de voir des revenants. » Dit-il en les regardant, pendant que May lançait les clefs à Daisy, qui commença à détacher ses compagnons.

May - « C'est plus ou moins le cas. » Répondit-elle, en s'adressant à Coulson, qui lui sourit en retour.

Les trois agents du SHIELD étaient maintenant libres de leurs mouvements, toujours stupéfaits par les événements.

Daisy - « C'est impossible ! May, Coulson … » Dit-elle descendant du fourgon avec le duo scientifique.

Fitz - « C'est pas vrai, on doit rêver. »

Simmons - « Vous êtes en vie, dieu soit loué ! »

Les trois agents fondirent sur leur amis qu'ils croyaient disparu. Ils les enlacèrent très fort dans un câlin collectif, fondant en larme, c'était pour eux la lumière dans les ténèbres. Comme s'il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là.

Coulson - « Hélà, doucement, nous aussi on est content de vous voir, mais j'aimerai respirer là. » Dit-il, laissant échapper un petit rictus de douleur.

Simmons - « Monsieur, c'est incroyable, on vous croyait mort, on … » Mais elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, elle était en larme, de même que ses deux autres compagnons.

Daisy - « Vous allez bien ? Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? Mince, vous êtes blessés. »

May - « On vous racontera tout, mais pour le moment on ne peut pas rester là, d'autres pourraient venir. »

Fitz - « Sauf que vous avez explosés ou rendus inutilisable tous les véhicules. »

Coulson - « Eh, On est garé un peu plus loin. »

Daisy - « Vous avez trouvé une grotte ou un endroit sûr ? »

May - « Un avant-poste de Vaas. »

Daisy - « Quoi … »

Les trois agents étaient une fois de plus étonnés. Comment leur deux coéquipiers avaient put non seulement résister à la torture, avoir survécu à la chute dans le cratère, mais aussi avoir prit un avant-poste de Vaas et les avoir libérés de leurs tortionnaires.

Coulson - « Venez, on ne doit pas rester ici. »

Les cinq agents nouvellement réunis se dirigèrent vers le pick-up garé un peu plus loin. Coulson prit le volant et roula vers l'avant-poste, qui était maintenant leur planque, un lieu sûr qu'ils allaient faire visiter aux trois autres.

Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur planque, May et Coulson avaient raconté leurs aventures et comment ils avaient survécu à leur chute, pourtant censé être fatale, dans le cratère. Coulson avait aussi révélé ce qu'il savait à propos de Vaas, le fait qu'il n'était pas inconnu des services du SHIELD.

L'équipe était au complet, enfin, réunie après avoir vécue l'enfer, après avoir crue que leur compagnons avaient péris. Cela était un énorme soulagement pour eux, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que May et Coulson pouvaient être encore en vie. Malgré le fait qu'ils sont tout deux d'excellents agents, les chances de leur survie étaient pourtant nulles. Cependant ils étaient là, devant eux, blessés, certes, mais bien vivant. Ils se trouvaient tous dans un des bâtiments de l'avant-poste, épuisés, et à bout de force, surtout pour le duo de survivants.

Daisy - « Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'impressionner, il n'y en a pas d'autres comme vous. » Dit-elle, assez émue en s'adressant à May et Coulson.

May - « Il en faudra plus à Vaas pour nous avoir, et maintenant, il va le regretter. »

Coulson - « Et vous, il ne vous a rien fait ? »

Les trois autres agents se regardèrent, hésitant à raconter ce que Vaas leur avait fait subir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas cacher la vérité à leurs sauveurs.

Simmons - « Après qu'il vous ait jeté dans ce cratère, on espérait plus rien. »

Fitz - « S'il avait réussi à vous avoir, alors on ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. »

Daisy - « Ce type est un malade, il nous a torturés, gardés dans des cages, attachés, sédatés. Il avait l'intention de nous vendre soit au SHIELD, soit à Hydra. »

Coulson - « On est désolés, on aurait dut vous sortir de là plus tôt. On voulait profiter du fait que Vaas nous croyait mort pour agir en toute impunité. »

Simmons - « Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, on le comprend tout à fait. Regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout, vos blessures sont importantes et vous tombez de sommeil. »

Daisy - « Simmons a raison, vous ne devriez même pas être en vie, ce … c'est juste incroyable. »

Coulson - « C'est vrai, mes blessures me font mal, comme rarement dans ma vie, et nous sommes tous vivant. Mais, sans May, je ne serais pas là, elle m'a sauvé les fesses à plusieurs reprises. » Dit-il, se retournant vers elle.

May - « Disons qu'on se complète. »

Coulson - « Arrête, tu rigoles, sans toi je n'aurais jamais survécu au cratère, et quand on a escaladé sur soixante mètres la paroi, tu m'as rattrapé, alors que je fais deux fois ton poids. »

May - « Si tu n'avais pas arrêté le dernier garde de cet avant-poste, il nous aurait ramené toutes les patrouilles du coin, et on ne serait pas ici pour en parler. »

Coulson - « Tu t'es fait torturer à ma place ! » Le ton commençait à monter, il faut dire que c'était la pression qui redescendait pour tout le monde. Mais après un bref moment, il brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer. « Tu seras toujours derrière nous, à nous couvrir, quitte à y laisser la vie, et sans jamais te plaindre. »

May - « Parce que c'est mon job. On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois, et dans cette pièce en plus. »

Coulson - « Alors ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien. » Lui dit-il, s'approchant d'elle en soulevant son t-shirt. « Tu saignes, et je suis sûr que tu souffres autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, malgré le visage de marbre que tu arbores en permanence. » Ce qui lui valut d'être fusillé du regard par l'intéressée. « Je te dois la vie Melinda, on te doit la vie, une fois de plus. »

Les trois autres qui regardaient la scène ne savaient pas où se positionner, et pourtant, Coulson avait raison.

Daisy - « C'est vrai, on vous doit la vie, à tous les deux. C'est à nous de prendre soin de vous maintenant. »

La douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux était quasiment à son paroxysme. Coulson ne se sentait pas bien, son nez commençait à saigner et la pièce tournait un peu trop à son goût.

May - « Phil, tu vas bien ? » Dit-elle inquiète.

Coulson - « Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne. »

Simmons - « Et vous saignez du nez, asseyez-vous, je vais regarder ça … Tout les deux. » Précisa-t-elle, en fixant May.

Cette dernière n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, et prit place aux côtés de Coulson. Daisy et Fitz avaient apporté de quoi les soigner, ainsi que de la nourriture et des couvertures, tandis que Simmons commençait à examiner le directeur. Il avait de multiples contusions, des côtes cassées, et des entailles plus ou moins importantes sur quasiment tous le corps.

Ils étaient tous les cinq assis au sol, enveloppés ou sur des couvertures, mangeant un morceau, un peu comme une grande réunion de famille autour d'un feu de camp.

Simmons - « Sérieusement, comment vous avez fait pour vous battre alors que vous êtes meurtris. » Dit-elle, pansant les blessures de Coulson.

Coulson - « Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais pour être franc, il était temps qu'on vous retrouve, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait eut la force de continuer comme ça bien longtemps. »

La douleur pouvait se lire sur leur visages, même sur celui de May, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Elle se tenait assez fermement sa blessure au bas du ventre, ce qui n'échappait pas à Daisy. Cette dernière se rapprocha de son OS et l'entoura avec son bras, voulant la réconforter pendant que Simmons était sur Coulson. Daisy fut assez surprise quand elle vit May poser légèrement la tête sur son épaule, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Cavalry de faire ce genre de choses. Cependant, si May était plus encline à le faire, cela ne présageait rien de bon sur son état.

Fitz - « J'ai vu la carte de l'île sur la table, Vaas a toute une zone où il cultive son pavot et produit son opium, produit dont il s'est sûrement servi pour torturer May. »

Coulson - « Vaas a plusieurs business pour se faire de l'argent, l'opium en fait partie. Qu'as-tu en tête Fitz ? »

Fitz - « On pourrait détruire ses plantations, c'est un bon début pour l'affaiblir et se venger de ce qu'il a fait non ? »

May - « C'est une excellente idée, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me torture, mais jamais avec l'aide d'opium. Et croyez-moi, se faire tirer dessus c'est une piqûre de moustique à côté. J'en suis ! »

Daisy - « Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avec joie, rien que l'idée de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Vaas enchantait déjà tous le monde.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et les cinq agents n'avaient pas bougés. Ils étaient toujours assis, discutant un peu plus en détails des derniers jours, sans oublier d'insulter Vaas pratiquement à chaque phrase. Simmons mettait du temps à ausculter et à soigner Coulson, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir plus, car oui, les trousses de soin des hommes de Vaas ne contenaient pas d'anti-douleur, à croire que ce dernier se foutait éperdument du bien-être de ses hommes.

Daisy - « Eh ! May tu vas bien ? »

May respirait de plus en plus rapidement, c'était à peine visible pour les autres, mais pas pour Daisy qui la connaissait bien. Elle savait que sont OS gardait toujours le contrôle, de ce fait, la respiration accéléré de May n'était pas bon signe.

Simmons - « Un problème ? »

Daisy - « Oui, c'est pas normal. »

Simmons - « Je vais regarder ça. »

May - « Je vais bien. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix et à moitié dans les vapes.

Daisy - « Non je crois pas, tu respires fortement et tu as de la sueur sur le front. Simmons, s'il te plaît. »

Simmons - « Bien sûr. » Elle prit le bras de May qui était fermement posé sur sa blessure, constatant que la plaie s'était ré-ouverte. « Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour rester éveillée. Agent May, vous êtes un mystère pour moi. » Dit-elle la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.

En effet, à l'instar de Coulson, May avait de multiples contusions, cette blessure sur le bas gauche de son ventre, son bras gauche était meurtri et c'était sans compter toute les traces de tortures infligées par Vaas.

May - « Occupe-toi de Coulson, je peux attendre. » La douleur était de plus en plus forte et elle n'arrivait plus à le cacher. À croire que ce qu'elle avait réussit à garder sous contrôle durant les derniers jours, était en train de ressurgir d'un coup.

Coulson - « C'est hors de question. Agent Simmons, occupez-vous de l'agent May, et si elle émet une résistance, attachez-la, c'est un ordre. Fitz peut s'occuper de moi. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de reprendre là où Simmons s'était arrêtée avec Coulson. De son côté, May leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas finir attachée et soignée contre son gré, elle ne dit donc rien et laissa Simmons l'examiner.

Simmons - « Je vais m'occuper du saignement en premier, l'entaille est profonde, ça va faire mal. » Dit-elle désolée.

May - « J'ai déjà mal, alors ne t'en préoccupe pas. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

May émettait un peu de résistance aux soins apportés, mais qui s'apparentait plus à des réflexes défensif, plutôt qu'à une mauvaise volonté de sa part. Voyant son OS dans la douleur, Daisy ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre un peu plus à chaque crispements de celle-ci.

May - « Mhm ! » Elle se retenait de hurler, insultant intérieurement Vaas et ses hommes.

Daisy - « Vaas ne paye rien pour attendre, et vu vos blessures, il va regretter de vous avoir torturé. » Dit-elle souriant à Coulson et May.

May - « Bien que je serais heureuse de lui botter le cul comme il le mérite, cette vengeance nous concerne tous les cinq. » Dit-elle, en colère et entre deux cris de douleurs, malgré tout contrôlés.

Fitz - « C'est un homme mort. »

Entendre ça de la bouche de Fitz étonna toute l'équipe, cependant il avait raison, et cela semblait inévitable.

Il se faisait tard, les blessures de May et Coulson étaient soignées, seule la douleur qu'ils ressentaient inquiétait Simmons. Cependant, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle se dit qu'ils devraient y faire face une fois de plus.

L'équipe était épuisée, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop. Ils tombèrent en un rien de temps dans les bras de Morphée, les uns contres les autres comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Ils s'étaient mis en route à l'aube. Ils avaient trouvé une carte des champs de Vaas la veille, et avaient décidés de s'attaquer à ceux qui se trouvaient juste à l'est de leur camp. May s'était armée de cocktails molotovs et d'un pistolet mitrailleur SKORPION, Coulson avait récupéré le lance-flamme, dégoté dans le stock de l'avant-poste. Daisy avait un fusil d'assaut ACE, et les deux autres s'étaient contentés d'armes de poing 1911. Ils étaient arrivés sur une colline surplombant un ensemble de champs de pavots, servant à la confection d'opium, qui parvenaient jusqu'aux abords de la plage : une sacrée surface à brûler en somme.

Coulson - « Bon, nous n'avons pas de silencieux, inutile de chercher à jouer en finesse, on rentre dedans, en se couvrant mutuellement, on est là pour affaiblir Vaas, pas pour repartir avec un membre de l'équipe en moins. Nous commençons par le champ le plus proche, juste là en bas, puis nous balayons la zone, champ par champ, compris ? »

Daisy, Fitz et Simmons - « Oui ! »

May se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se retourner vers la cause de sa douleur quelques jours plus tôt...

May - « Finissons-en ! »

L'endroit semblait gardé, mais à la vue de la quantité et de la surface, l'équipe se serait attendue à plus de gardes pour protéger l'endroit. Il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes, répartis sur toute la surface, certains occupés à récolter, d'autres à surveiller.

Le premier champ était le moins surveillé, et il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, occupé à ramasser les quelques pousses restantes, qui leur tournait le dos : l'équipe s'approcha sans que celui-ci ne les entende, et Coulson utilisa le lance-flamme : l'homme se mit à hurler lorsqu'il sentit sa peau et ses vêtements brûler, et la verdure se mit à crépiter, indiquant à l'équipe que l'incendie de ce champ avait prit. Ils se tournèrent vers le champ suivant, à leur gauche, lorsqu'ils entendirent des balles filer autour d'eux : les autres gardes les avaient repérés, et s'amenaient dans leur direction, prêts à les descendre.

Coulson - « On bouge, mettez- vous derrière ces caisses ! May, envoies des molotovs dans le champ, là-bas ! »

L'équipe se mit à couvert derrière un ensemble de caisses et de piles de palettes d'emballage, et May entreprit d'allumer une bouteille d'essence, et de la lancer dans l'autre champ. Pendant ce temps, Daisy ouvrit le feu sur les assaillants, en même temps que Fitz et Simmons, qui, ne bénéficiant pas d'une formation quelconque pour le combat, ne se montrèrent pas bien efficace. Daisy parvint ainsi à abattre deux hommes, May s'occupa d'un troisième au pistolet-mitrailleur.

Coulson - « S'ils font appel à des renforts, on ne s'en sortira pas vivant, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

May - « Daisy ? C'est à toi. »

Daisy - « D'accord ! »

Sur ces mots, Daisy baissa son arme, leva les bras, et envoya une impulsion en direction d'un groupe de pirates caché derrière un tas de débris, lequel vola en éclats, tuant sur le coup trois hommes supplémentaires.

Soudain, Simmons cria :

Simmons - « Argh ! Ils m'ont touché à l'épaule ! »

Fitz - « SIMMONS ! » fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir, avant de vider tout son chargeur en direction du coupable, qui fini par s'effondrer, touché à la tête. « Monsieur, Simmons est touchée. »

Coulson - « Notre travail ici n'est pas terminé. Il faut qu'on avance, Fitz, fais un bandage pour Simmons. Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous débarrasser des derniers pirates. »

Fitz - « Entendu... »

Sur ces mots, Fitz découpa une bande de tissu sur le T-shirt d'un des pirates morts près de lui, et s'approcha de Simmons.

Fitz - « Désolé Jemma, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

Simmons - « Assure-toi d'abord que la balle est bien ressorti, si on veut limiter les complications. »

Fitz - « Ne bouge pas... oui, c'est bon, la balle n'est plus là. Heureusement, tu n'as pas l'air de faire d'hémorragie, je vais pouvoir soigner ça. »

Simmons - « Je te laisse faire. » fit-elle avec un sourire

De leur côté, les trois autres agents avaient presque fini de s'occuper des derniers mercenaires. Coulson avait temporairement déposé son lance-flamme pour ramasser un AK-47 sur un cadavre de pirate, et avait abattu deux hommes. May en avait abattu trois, et Daisy avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, avait fait valser cinq hommes. Aux bruits des tirs de ceux d'en-face, les agents comprirent qu'il ne restait que deux pirates.

Coulson - « Ils ne sont plus que deux, il faut en finir, je crains qu'ils ne décident de passer un appel à des renforts, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Simmons, tu es en état de marcher et de tirer ? »

Simmons - « Oui, Fitz m'a fait un bandage, je pense pouvoir me servir d'une arme. Et puis, ... »

Coulson - « Parfait ! Daisy, Fitz et Simmons, chargez vous d'eux, May et moi-même allons nous diriger vers le prochain champ. »

Toute l'équipe acquiesça, Daisy, Fitz et Simmons virent que les deux pirates commençaient à reculer : c'était le moment ou jamais. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et se précipitèrent en direction des pirates, qui venaient de changer d'abri et semblait recharger leurs armes. C'est alors que les trois agents entendirent un pirate crier :

Pirate - « Ici la zone d'opium numéro 3, nos champs sont pris d'assaut par un groupe de 5 personnes. On est plus que deux, et ils vont probablement nous avoir aussi. Ce sont les prisonniers de Vaas évadés du convoi, et leurs libérateurs, il semblerait que leur équipe est à nouveau au complet, magnez-vous d'envoyer des renforts, putain, j'ai pas envie de crever ici. »

Daisy réagit alors, mais trop tard : le message était passé, ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir encore plus de monde sur le dos. Elle fit une fois de plus appel à ses pouvoirs, et fit exploser en morceau l'abri où se trouvait le pirate qui passait l'appel radio. Fitz et Simmons sortirent aussi de leur abri, armes pointés vers la cache où se trouvait le dernier pirate. Lorsque celui-ci se leva pour tirer, les deux amis ouvrirent le feu aussitôt, ne laissant aucune chance au pirate, qui s'effondra, criblé de balles.

Le danger temporairement écarté, le trio se dirigea vers les deux autres agents, qui venaient de faire brûler deux champs de plus.

Daisy - « Monsieur, on va avoir un problème... les deux derniers ont eut le temps d'appeler des renforts. Cet endroit va bientôt grouiller de pirates, il faut partir. »

Coulson - « Il ne reste que deux champ juste à coté de la plage, juste là-bas. On détruira aussi les cargaisons qui sont déjà emballées, et l'entrepôt, tout est sur la plage. Finissons-en ! »

Daisy - « Mais, Monsieur... »

May - « Ne discute pas, Daisy. »

Coulson voulait à tout prix se venger de Vaas, et il était déterminé à brûler tous les champs des environs.

Daisy - « … Très bien, dépêchons nous ! »

Coulson venait d'enflammer le dernier champ lorsque l'équipe entendit un bourdonnement qui semblait se rapprocher. Soudain, la source du bruit apparue : le pirates avaient emmené un hélicoptère, en plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes au sol, avec cinq véhicules disposants d'une mitrailleuse. Il ne restait plus que la plage à défendre, où se trouvaient l'entrepôt, et des palettes d'opium prêts à l'envoi, éparpillés entre divers bâtiments.

L'hélicoptère, situé juste au-dessus d'eux, ouvrit le feu, forçant l'équipe à se mettre à couvert derrière un abri.

Coulson - « Daisy, tu penses pouvoir encore faire appel à tes pouvoirs ? »

Daisy - « Je n'en peux déjà plus, mais je veux bien essayer une dernière fois, c'est pour l'hélicoptère ? »

Coulson - « Oui, fais-le tomber, ou on y reste tout les cinq. »

Daisy se leva, envoyant une impulsion en direction de l'hélicoptère, qui explosa aussitôt. Cependant, l'Inhumaine n'avait que trop puisé dans ses réserves, et se retrouva avec de violent tournis, et des saignements de nez : elle ne pourrait user de ses pouvoir avant un certain temps, elle n'était même plus en état de se battre avec des armes normales.

Daisy - « Coulson, je... je n'en peux plus... »

Coulson - « Ok ... attends-nous ici et repose toi un peu, nous allons nous charger de la suite, merci Daisy. » fit-il avant de s'adresser aux autres membres de l'équipe « May, si tu peux faire une sortie, lances-toi. Tu as des molotovs, sers t'en pour faire brûler l'entrepôt et son contenu, et fais un maximum de dégât parmi ces types. Fitz, Simmons et moi-même, on se charge des autres paquets drogues éparpillés. May, tu nous retrouves en bas ! »

May hocha la tête, et parvint à s'éloigner de leur abri en se faufilant entre les buissons et les bâtiments, pour contourner les soldats.

Coulson se retourna vers ses deux autres agents encore actifs.

Coulson - « Je sais que vous n'avez pas reçu de formation pour ce genre de situation, mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider à nous débarrasser de toute cette drogue, vous pensez y arriver ? »

Fitz - « Eh bien... Je pense pouvoir me rendre utile, mais Simmons n'est peut-être pas... »

Simmons - « Je suis prête également Monsieur ! Que souhaitez-vous faire ? »

Fitz - « Jemma ! Tu es touchée à l'épaule, tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai mis un bandage que... »

Simmons - « Merci Fitz, mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux m'occuper de moi. Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seuls, vous deux, je ne tiens pas à être à nouveau séparée de mon équipe. »

Fitz - « Mais... »

C'est alors que Coulson coupa court la discussion, le moment étant mal choisi pour palabrer et se disputer.

Coulson - « Le temps joue contre nous, alors cessez de vous chamailler. Si vous tenez l'un à l'autre, faites simplement ce que je vous demande de faire. Nous allons nous déplacer d'abri en abri, et j'incendierai tout dès que j'aurai un objectif à portée, bâtiments et paquets. Vous aurez pour rôle de tenir ces mercenaires à distance. Compris ? »

Fitz et Simmons - « Oui Monsieur ! »

Coulson - « Parfait! Vous verrez, nous repartirons d'ici tous ensembles ! »

Sur ces mots, Coulson redéposa son lance-flamme, récupéra un nouvel AK-47, et ouvrit le feu sur les assaillants en même temps que le duo de savants. Ils finirent par abattre trois pirates, libérant une ruelle dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent après que Coulson ait récupéré son arme d'origine, son fusil étant à court de balles : il enflamma ainsi un premier bâtiment, qui tua un pirate resté à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une première palette de drogue.

Coulson - « C'est bon pour ici, il faut poursuivre. Le carburant va finir par manquer, alors pas de gâchis. En avant, il nous faut atteindre l'autre coté de l'allée, je vois deux paquets de drogue. »

Les deux savants étaient les seuls qui pourraient permettre de traverser l'allée sans encombre, Coulson étant privé de fusil ou de pistolet. Deux pirates étaient tombés, et c'est alors que Fitz remarqua, pendant qu'il tirait, un bidon de carburant posé près d'un groupement de cabane et de ballots de drogue.

Fitz - « Jemma ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Les balles commencent à manquer, nous devrons nous appliquer. »

Simmons - « Fitz, de quoi tu parles ? »

Fitz - « Près des pirates se trouve un bidon de carburant... Si on parvient à l'atteindre, nous nous débarrasserons d'au-moins huit pirates, peut-être plus, et réduire en cendre trois paquets de drogue, ainsi que tous les bâtiments environnant, puisqu'ils sont suffisamment rapprochés pour se transmettre l'incendie... »

Simmons - « … Et nous n'aurons plus qu'à traverser pour détruire les deux derniers paquets de drogues ! Fitz, c'est formidable ! On s'y met tout de suite ! »

Coulson - « J'espère que vous avez fini de parler, parce que le moment est mal choisi ! Fitz, j'ai entendu ton plan, je compte sur vous pour le mettre en pratique ! Ne vous ratez pas ! »

Fitz - « Oui Monsieur, comptez sur nous ! Jemma, combien de balles il te reste ? »

Simmons - « Il me reste un seul chargeur complet, pas plus. Et toi ? »

Fitz - « Pareil pour moi. La cible n'est pas si loin, je pense qu'on peut l'avoir si on s'applique. »

Les deux compères se regardèrent, enclenchèrent leur chargeur, et visèrent en même le bidon qui pourrait les sauver. Ils tirèrent, et tirèrent encore, sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

Simmons - « Fitz... je n'ai plus qu'une seule balle... »

Fitz - « Mince ! Moi aussi... Monsieur, vous souhaitez le faire ? »

Coulson - « Fitz, Simmons, j'ai confiance en vous, vous pouvez le faire ! Malgré les coups de feu, prenez votre temps, visez proprement, et sauvez nous ! »

Fitz et Simmons inspirèrent profondément, se regardèrent à nouveau, se firent un signe de tête, puis se remirent à viser. Ils tirèrent pile ensemble leur dernière balle, qui vinrent toutes deux se loger dans le bidon, qui explosa aussitôt ! Et comme Fitz l'avait prédit, dix pirates s'enflammèrent, l'explosion du bidon provoqua la destruction en chaîne de quatre véhicules armés sur les cinq, et l'incinération des bâtiments et de la drogue des alentours. La voie étant libérée, Coulson s'approcha des deux dernières palettes d'opium, qu'il fit brûler, puis se tourna vers ses deux agents.

Coulson - « Cette fois ça y est, c'est fini pour ici... Fitz, Simmons, félicitations, vous nous avez sauvés la vie. »

Jemma - « C'est vrai, mais... Où est May ? Depuis le temps qu'elle est partie, elle devrait déjà nous avoir rejoint, et puis regardez là-bas, l'entrepôt est bel est bien en train de brûler. »

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers l'endroit désigné par Simmons, craignant le pire.

Sur les ordres de Coulson, May s'était discrètement dirigée vers l'entrepôt principal de drogue. Au détour d'un buisson, elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec deux pirates, qu'elle avait tué avant même qu'ils n'appellent à l'aide. Elle estimait qu'il ne restait autour de l'entrepôt qu'un pick-up armé et cinq hommes.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul cocktail molotov, mais heureusement pour elle, aucun ballot de drogue ne semblait être sorti : tout devait être dans le bâtiment-cible. Avec sang-froid, elle examina la situation : l'ennemi ne savait pas où elle était, mais si elle allumait son cocktail et l'envoyait sur l'entrepôt, les pirates auraient tôt fait de la trouver et la tuer. Elle devait d'abord s'occuper des gardes, mais tous étaient regroupés autour du pick-up. De plus, elle n'avait plus de munition, elle avait tout tiré sur les pirates avant de se séparer du reste de l'équipe. Il fallait qu'elle agisse avec rapidité, car la discrétion ne fonctionnait pas. Elle fonça sur les pirates, qui lui tournaient le dos. Mais avant même qu'elle ne parvienne à atteindre le premier, l'homme à la mitrailleuse s'était retourné, et l'avait découverte il ouvrit le feu aussitôt, obligeant May à se retrancher derrière l'entrepôt... Trois pirates se dirigèrent alors vers elle pour la déloger. Lorsque le premier s'approcha du coin duquel May se cachait, celle-ci bondit aussitôt sur lui, le priva de son arme et le transforma en bouclier humain. Avec sa nouvelle arme fraîchement récupérée, elle abattit les deux autres mercenaires, puis s'occupa de son prisonnier, qu'elle tua sans autre forme de procès.

Elle ne pourrait pas récupérer de chargeur sur ses autres victimes sans se faire descendre par l'homme à la mitrailleuse : elle devrait se contenter d'un demi-chargeur pour gérer les trois derniers pirates. Il apparu comme évident qu'elle devait donner priorité à l'homme du pick-up. Elle fit le tour de l'entrepôt, et sortit de sa cachette en ouvrant le feu sur ce premier pirate, qui n'eut pas le temps de faire pivoter la tourelle, et tomba mort. Les deux autres, au sol, s'étaient retournés et commençaient à lui tirer dessus. Elle se mit à couvert derrière le pick-up, et avec les balles qui lui restait, tua un homme supplémentaire. Il ne restait plus qu'un pirate, mais May était en mauvaise posture, elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre. Puis elle s'aperçut que le pirate était à couvert derrière l'entrepôt... L _'entrepôt !_ May réagit aussitôt, elle alluma son dernier cocktail et lui envoya : l'homme prit feu en même temps que le bâtiment. Elle avait finalement réussie, elle pouvait rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les autres se mirent à courir dans sa direction, heureux et rassurés de la voir. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps en hurlant :

Fitz, Simmons - « Oh non ! »

Coulson - « May ! Derrière toi ! Fais attention ! »

Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit qu'un pirate avait réchappé à tout ce carnage, et que ce dernier la tenait en joue...

Pirate - « Vous avez foutu une putain de pagaille, et vous allez payer pour tout ça ! » fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis il pointa son arme vers la tête de May, et...

PAN

May sursauta en fermant les yeux, craignant avoir été touchée. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, constatant qu'elle ne souffrait pas, et vit le pirate s'écrouler devant elle, une balle dans la poitrine. Derrière lui se trouvait Daisy, qui venait de tirer sa dernière balle de ACE :

Daisy - « On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment ? »

May - « Daisy ? » Murmura t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se produire

Simmons - « Daisy, dieu soit loué ! »

L'équipe se rassembla alors, et tout le monde s'étreignit, heureux que personne n'ait été tué et que leur plan ai marché à merveille.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la colline où les attendait leur véhicule, et repartirent en direction de l'avant-poste qu'ils avaient pris, afin de soigner Simmons, et décider ensemble de la suite des événements.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

Vaas - « QUOI ? REDIS-MOI ÇA ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU PUTAIN ?! »

Vaas venait d'apprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son champ d'opium plus tôt dans la matinée. Après avoir fait partir le convoi la veille, il était parti au nord de l'île, aux abords d'un bateau échoué depuis des années, le « Médusa », afin de gérer d'autres affaires en cours. En soirée, il avait appris que le convoi n'était jamais arrivé à sa base. Mais étrangement, Vaas ne s'était pas mit en colère, comme s'il se doutait que ça allait se produire. Pire encore, la situation avait eut l'air de l'amuser, sur le coup. Fait tout aussi surprenant, aucun mort n'était donc à déplorer parmi les hommes qui l'entouraient. Le camp s'était donc endormi sans effusion de sang.

Mais le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, lorsqu'il était rentré à sa base, un de ses hommes était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, qui visiblement, l'agaçait beaucoup plus.

Pirate - « Comme j'te le dis, on aucune nouvelle des champs numéro 3, on pense qu'ils se sont tous fait niquer, les champs doivent être en cendres, et... »

Vaas - « ET Y A PERSONNE QUI A EUT L'IDEE D'ALLER VERIFIER AVANT QUE J'ARRIVE ? PUTAIN MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? C'EST PAS DES P'TIS MERDEUX QUI VONT POURRIR TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT JUSQU'AUJOURD'HUI, ALORS TU PRENDS DEUX AUTRES TYPES, UNE RADIO, ET VOUS FONCEZ LÀ-BAS EN VITESSE POUR VOIR CE QU'IL RESTE. »

Pirate - « Ok, on fonce ! Vous deux, là-bas, vous me suivez, faut qu'on parte aux champs 3, voir ce qui reste. Prenez vos flingues, et on fonce aux bateaux. »

Sur ces mots, les trois pirates tracèrent, sous les yeux passablement agacés de Vaas, qui se dirigea vers le poste radio de sa base.

Vaas - « Eh, toi ! Le connard qui fout rien, allumes la radio, j'ai un message à faire passer. »

Homme de radio - « Ouaip, ouaip, bouges pas... et voilà ! Tu veux que je contacte qui ? »

Vaas - « Tout les avant-postes. J'veux qu'il y ait plus de monde pour défendre ces endroits. Tous les mecs qui se baladent dans la jungle pour patrouiller, j'veux qu'ils se répartissent entre chacuns des avant-postes, ces types qui s'amusent à me faire chier n'en ont plus longtemps à vivre s'ils continuent à faire les malins comme ça ! »

Homme de radio - « Pas de problème, j'envoie tout ça, Vaas. »

Sans même répondre, Vaas sorti en jurant. Il n'était pas content, il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette histoire. Ces types étaient moins cons qu'ils en avaient l'air, ils savaient s'y prendre pour l'emmerder bien comme il faut. Et il le savait, la prochaine fois qu'ils se feraient face, l'un des deux camps n'en sortirait pas vivant. Ou ces enfoirés réussissent à l'arrêter, ou bien... il fallait qu'ils réussissent à l'arrêter, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Vaas jouait avec eux depuis le début, comme s'il avait prévu tout se qui se déroulait en ce moment, il en avait marre de ces dégénérés qui l'entourait, il se réservait déjà une place en enfer à coté de sa sœur pour s'expliquer avec elle. Il se considérait comme sain d'esprit, car lui ne faisait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs, et pourtant le monde s'acharnait à lui faire croire qu'il était cinglé. Il avait pourtant vue en cette Inhumaine, Daisy, qu'elle était différente, pas seulement par ses pouvoirs c'est comme si elle avait compris le message qu'il tentait d'envoyer depuis tant de temps. Mais il gardait les pieds sur Terre : jamais il ne serait tué par des faibles. Celui ou celle qui parviendrait à le descendre devra s'en montrer digne.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers sa sœur, et murmura :

Vaas - « Citra... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans cet enfer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui a déconné ? Je me retrouve avec cette bande d'incapable à cause de toi... »

Il retourna ensuite aux baraquements de son fort, où se trouvait une bonne partie de ses hommes, occupés à jouer aux cartes, ou s'adonner à la lecture de magazines pornos, bref, occupés à ne rien foutre.

Vaas - « Eh, j'veux deux types avec moi, on va faire un tour au chantier naval, à l'est du Médusa. »

Tous les hommes se dévisagèrent, puis deux d'entre eux se sacrifièrent, craignant que toute la garnison y passe si personne ne réagissait assez vite au goût de Vaas.

Le temps pour Vaas de passer par l'armurerie pour récupérer des munitions de son D50, et à ses hommes de récupérer leur AK-47, et ils prenaient le bateau en direction du sud, où étaient garés des pick-ups sur la plage de l'île principale, la forteresse de Vaas étant sur une petite île à part au nord de l'île.

Une fois arrivés sur la plage, Vaas s'installa à la mitrailleuse du véhicule, et prirent la route. Soudain, en cours de trajet, de la fumée noire s'échappa du capot, et le pick-up s'arrêta après un violent bruit provenant du moteur.

Vaas - « Putain, mais c'est quoi, ça ? Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe en panne maintenant, j'ai autre chose à branler ! »

Les deux pirates débarquèrent, et l'un d'eux souleva le capot.

Pirate 1 - « C'est l'une des bougies qui a claqué, mais on en a une autre de rechange dans le pick-up, parmi tout le bordel. »

Vaas - « Alors magnes-toi de réparer ça, j'veux que dans dix minutes, on soit reparti. »

Pirate 2 - « C'est un peu chaud, en dix minutes, Vaas. Laisses-nous vingt minutes, et ça devrait aller. »

Vaas - « Si dans quinze minutes, c'est pas encore bon, j'vous abandonne aux bêtes du coin. J'vais pisser, mettez-vous au boulot. »

Les deux pirates, effrayés, réagirent au quart de tour, pendant que Vaas s'enfonçait un peu dans la jungle.

Deux minutes plus tard, Vaas fit son retour, et sans un mot, s'allongea à l'arrière du pick-up.

Peu de temps après, il se redressa, descendit, et s'approcha de ses hommes, son arme sortie :

Pirate 1 - « C'est bientôt bon, on a encore cinq minutes devant nous. »

Vaas - « Prenez vos armes, on a de la bête qui s'amène. »

Les deux pirates se regardèrent, puis observèrent autour d'eux, avant de se retourner vers leur chef :

Pirate 2 - « De quoi tu parles, il y a rien ici ! Pas un bruit, ni rien, à part nous au beau milieu de... »

Aussitôt Vaas leva son arme, et tira dans le crâne d'un léopard qui venait de bondir en direction du pirate. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, et virent le léopard au sol.

Pirate 2 - « Putain... j'ai rien dit. »

Ils levèrent ensuite leur arme, prêt à tirer sur les créatures à venir. Derrière Vaas s'amena un tigre, qui bondit dès qu'il fut à sa portée, au moment où les deux pirates remarquèrent sa présence. Mais au dernier moment, Vaas se retourna, Mit son bras gauche en garde, qui se logea sous la gorge de la bête, et mit le canon de son D50 dans la gueule du monstre, avant de tirer.

Au même moment, trois dragons de Komodos surgirent de la jungle pour foncer sur les pirates, lesquels en abattirent deux, mais le troisième s'empara d'un des pirates, et le dévora au cou, avant de finir criblé de balles. La bataille terminé, le pirate se retourna vers son chef, et vit à ses pieds le cadavre du tigre, mais aussi celui d'un léopard supplémentaire.

Pirate - « Bordel... Mais comment c'est possible, c'est pas humain... » Murmura t-il

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Vaas se retourna, avec un sourire carnassier et un regard malsain.

Vaas - « Bon... et si tu t'occupais de cette putain de bagnole, PARCE QU'ON A ASSEZ PERDU DE TEMPS ! »

Pirate - « Euh... ouaip... ouaip, j'en ai pour deux minutes, plus qu'à finir de relier un fil ou deux. »

Les réparations du pick-up terminées, les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin, laissant là le cadavre du pirate malchanceux parmi ceux des animaux : les autres bêtes se feront un plaisir de faire le ménage.

Ils finirent par atteindre le chantier, où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, affairés aux réparations des zodiacs et autres bateaux notamment.

Vaas - « Vous en êtes où ? J'ai besoin de bateaux supplémentaires, j'ai trop de commandes, alors si vous voulez vivre, annoncez-moi une bonne nouvelle ! » Fit-il en débarquant

Le lieutenant en charge de superviser l'endroit fit son apparition et s'approcha, l'air peu confiant après tout, rien n'est plus incertain que l'issue d'un dialogue avec Vaas.

Lieutenant - « On a réussi à réparer deux bateaux pour les livraisons depuis ton dernier passage, et trois zodiacs, ça devrait aller. »

Vaas - « Ouaip, ouaip... j'espère pour vous en tout cas. Emmenez un des bateaux au champ 2, l'aut' au champ 5. Et les zodiacs, ils restent là, ils pourraient bientôt servir. »

Lieutenant - « J'envoie les bateaux... On attend de la visite ? »

Vaas - « Ouaip, de cinq petits bâtards qui prennent leur pied à me faire chier. Il se pourrait qu'ils viennent par ici, pour récupérer un bateau... ou alors pour tout flinguer, comme à leur habitude. »

Lieutenant - « Faut s'attendre à de la résistance ? Besoin de renforts ? »

Vaas - « Vous êtes quinze ici, donc si vous faites bien votre taf, ça devrait aller. »

Lieutenant - « OK, OK... bon, je lance les bateaux. »

Le soleil commençant à descendre, Vaas se dirigea vers un des baraquements et se coucha après avoir cuit et mangé le morceau de viande qu'il avait ramené du tigre qu'il avait descendu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Le lendemain, Vaas fut levé plus tôt encore qu'à l'accoutumée, lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores s'était levé en avance sur le soleil. Comme il voulait voir les choses avancer, il envisagea d'abord de tirer ses hommes de leur lit, puis se ravisa : il voulait finalement profiter d'un peu de solitude et s'arracher à ses obligations, ses hommes se lèveraient à l'heure habituelle pour bosser. Puisqu'il était bien en avance, et seul, il décida de partir à la chasse. Il se dirigea vers l'armurerie pour aiguiser son couteau, sa machette, et s'empara d'un arc, de flèches et de trois couteaux de lancer : pour lui, cela suffisait amplement, il avait appris à se battre avec le temps, à survivre au milieu de la jungle, et puis, il ne s'éloignerait pas trop du camp, le jour allait se lever dans moins d'une heure. Il revint avec une morsure à la jambe, et des morceaux de chien sauvage, qu'il fit cuire et mangea, avant de se soigner avec une seringue qu'il avait confectionnée avec les plantes locales ainsi qu'un bandage.

Il venait de terminer ses soins quand ses hommes se levèrent et se mirent à travailler. Il avait des affaires à gérer en ce moment, mais choisit de les remettre à plus tard, il voulait s'amuser un peu. Il passa ainsi la matinée ainsi qu'une partie de l'après-midi à s'occuper sur le chantier, parfois en avançant des réparations, ou en tapant une partie de carte dans les baraquements avec ses hommes (lesquels s'arrangeaient pour que Vaas l'emporte de temps en temps, quitte à y laisser une partie de leur paie, il valait mieux ça que leurs burnes). Alors que l'après-midi se terminait, l'homme en charge de la radio du chantier arriva :

Homme de radio - « Hé, Vaas ! J'ai un message de la base, apparemment, on va avoir de la visite. »

Vaas - « De qui ? Ces connards d'agents qui font des leurs à cette heure ? Ils sont pas si tardifs d'habitude. »

Homme de radio - « Nan, rien à voir. Apparemment, c'est un gars qui vient en hélico, il bosse pour une organisation, qu'il a dit, c'est... euh... HYDRA, un truc du genre, si je dis pas de conneries. »

Vaas - « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Ils sont au courant pour les agents ou quoi ? Il s'amène à la base ? »

Homme de radio - « Nan, le type de la radio de la base lui a dit de venir ici. »

Vaas - « Fais chier, putain... bon, OK, remettez-vous au taf, j'vais l'attendre »

Alors que le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon, un bourdonnement d'hélicoptère se fit entendre, qui apparut, et se posa sur l'héliport prévu aux abords du chantier, d'où descendit son pilote ainsi qu'un homme en costume. Vaas s'approcha rapidement et prit la parole en tentant de contenir son agacement :

Vaas - « C'est vous les types d'HYDRA ? Vous nous voulez quoi ? Vous devez en vouloir pour être venu de si loin... »

Homme en costume - « Je me nomme Kall. Et je suis bien d'HYDRA, Monsieur Monténégro, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous pour un éventuel... Travail. »

Vaas - « Ben voyons... OK, machin, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis intéressé ? »

Kall - « Vous avez déjà travaillé pour nous par le passé, et mon patron, Monsieur Grant Ward, espère pouvoir remettre ça. »

Vaas – « Suivez-moi. » fit-il, sans cacher son agacement cette fois-ci, avant de leur tourner le dos pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal abritant les baraquements.

Une fois installés autour d'une table, Vaas reprit :

Vaas - « J'aime autant vous dire que je suis assez chatouilleux de la gâchette, surtout en ce moment, et que si vous me gonflez, j'vais pas hésiter à sortir mon flingue. Maintenant, expliquez-vous. »

Kall - « Vous avez déjà travaillé pour nous, et vous avez plus que rempli nos espoirs ce jour-là, nous aimerions vous proposer un nouveau contrat, si vous êtes intéressé. »

Vaas - « J'me souviens qu'on a bossé ensemble, ouaip. Un contrat presque comme un autre, tiens ! Mais je recommence, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je recommencerais à bosser pour vous ? »

Kall - « Vous êtes un mercenaire, non ? Vous faites ça pour l'argent, et votre prix de la dernière fois nous convient aussi bien aujourd'hui. »

Vaas - « Possible, sauf que moi, ça me convient pas. Mon prix a augmenté depuis l'aut' fois. »

Kall - « Pardon ? Et pour quel motif ? De nouvelles armes ? »

Vaas - « Une réussite assurée plutôt. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. »

L'homme comprit aussitôt à quoi Vaas faisait allusion : l'échec d'HYDRA lors de son attaque du SHIELD.

Kall - « Les choses se sont heurtées à un imprévu, mais... »

Vaas - « Nan, sans blague ?! Putain, vous me sortez qu'il faut que je nettoie l'intégralité d'un bunker, d'une base complète, ce que je parviens à faire, et vous êtes pas foutu de faire de même alors que vous étiez plus nombreux, et avec des forteresses volantes. Votre organisation, là, elle est encore vraiment en vie au fait ? Nan, mais bon, c'est bien beau, mais si je bosse pour trois pécores qui ont pas les moyens... »

Kall ne cacha pas son agacement suite à cette allusion ramenant à de tristes souvenirs :

Kall - « Notre organisation est en train de renaître de ses cendres, plus forte que jamais, décidée à remettre le couvert à la première occasion. Mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible si nous voulons un jour nous en sortir. »

Vaas - « Je fais pas crédit. Et j'ai pas encore décidé si ça nous intéresse. C'est quoi, la mission ? »

Kall - « Une mission de grande durée, à grande échelle. Nous prévoyons de ré-attaquer le SHIELD, de reprendre le contrôle de ce monde, mais l'échec ne sera pas permit cette fois-ci. »

Vaas leva la tête aussitôt avec un sourire, comme si cette proposition l'amusait.

Vaas - « Bon, j'vais réfléchir. J'vous dis ça demain matin. Mes hommes ont bientôt fini, ils vont amener à bouffer, et vous pourrez aller pioncer, prenez-vous les couchettes du fond, elles sont pas utilisées. »

Sur ces mots, Vaas se leva, et sorti. En effet, ses hommes entrèrent quelques peu de temps après, avec de la nourriture pour tout le monde, puis les lumières s'éteignirent, Vaas était resté dehors à penser, mais pas à la proposition d'HYDRA, il avait déjà décidé comment les choses allaient se dérouler pour ces deux-là, depuis le début. Il pensait aux agents du SHIELD qui s'amusaient à foutre le bordel sur son île sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir où ils se planquaient. Il faudrait qu'il les trouve, ceux-là, il finirait par trouver comment s'occuper d'eux, il n'en doutait pas, mais chaque choses en son temps : d'abord HYDRA, ensuite le SHIELD. Il vit que l'un de ses hommes n'était pas encore entré se coucher, mais semblait s'y diriger. Il se dirigea vers lui :

Vaas - « Hé, t'es pas encore couché ? »

Pirate - « Nan, j'y vais justement, j'avais un truc à finir. »

Vaas - « Amènes-toi, j'ai une p'tite idée qui va bien nous faire rire, tu vas aider. »

Le pirate semblait surprit que Vaas requiert de l'aide, c'est pourquoi il accepta aussitôt.

Pirate - « Je t'écoute, faut que je fasse quoi? »

Vaas - « On va faire mumuse avec l'hélicoptère des deux marioles. On va jouer avec la mécanique, le pilote va se planter sous nos yeux. Ce modèle est inutile pour nous, pour quoi que se soit, alors autant s'amuser. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à l'ouvrage : ils sabotèrent le moteur, coupèrent quelques câbles, et dévissèrent partiellement l'hélice directionnelle, puis partirent se coucher.

Comme la veille, Vaas se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, personne ne semblait levé, même les deux visiteurs dormaient profondément. Vaas piocha dans la réserve de nourriture, et choisi de s'entraîner, avec des couteaux de lancer pour commencer. Il prit une planche pour cible, et s'éloigna d'une quarantaine de mètres. Il envoya ainsi ses cinq couteaux pile au centre, en gardant un visage neutre : à cette distance, personne n'aurait atteint la cible, alors mettre au centre cinq couteau de suite, il y avait de quoi se réjouir. Et pourtant, lui n'était ni surpris, ni réjoui, puisque ce n'était qu'une énième fois parmi bien d'autres. Ses hommes s'étant levés dans les temps, seuls dormaient encore les représentants d'HYDRA, que Vaas choisi de réveiller à sa manière : il se replaça à la même distance, sorti son D50, et vida un chargeur, toujours au centre de la cible. Attirés par les coups de feu, les deux dormeurs se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, sous les rires des hommes de Vaas.

Kall - « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quel était le but de tout ceci ? »

Vaas - « Ici, c'est moi qui dirige, et si je choisi de m'entraîner, je le fais. Ça pose un problème ? »

Kall - « Non... aucun. » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, signe de son agacement, à peine levé.

Vaas - « Ouaip, c'est bien ce que je croayis. Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va p'tet pouvoir causer de votre affaire là, j'ai décidé de... » Fit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il venait de sentir une odeur... une odeur de sang. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait été tué dans les environs. Il entendit ensuite des voix, très lointaines, qui provenait du même endroit que l'odeur de sang, pas suffisamment distinctes pour comprendre se qu'il se disait, mais suffisamment proche pour que Vaas comprenne de qui il s'agissait. Enfin, un très léger tremblement dans l'air et le sol acheva de le convaincre, mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu quoi que se soit Vaas estima la distance à environ 900 mètres.

Kall - « De ? Je vous écoute. »

Vaas - « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Ils s'amusent ou quoi ?

Kall - « Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ? De qui ? »

Vaas - « Il y a des types qui se croient en tourisme sur mon île depuis quelques jours, et ils foutent un paquet de bordel. Voilà qu'ils s'amusent à chasser, et à casser des cailloux. Faut croire qu'ils sont devenus tarés. »

Kall - « Et vous ne cherchez pas à les descendre ? Qui sont-ils ? »

Vaas - « Une équipe du SHIELD, et je les laisse venir à moi, je sais que je les attire. Ils peuvent casser autant qu'ils veulent, ça ne fera que prolonger leur agonie à l'arrivée. »

Kall - « Du SHIELD ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? »

Vaas - « J'en sais rien, peut-être un peu moins d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? »

Kall - « Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de nous avertir ? On se serait fait un plaisir de s'occuper d'eux, à HYDRA. »

Vaas fut sur lui en deux secondes :

Vaas - « J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de qui se soit, connard ! Si je décide d'attendre ou de les laisser vivre quelques jours, c'est pas des pécores qui vont m'obliger à les descendre. »

Kall - « Faites bien attention, Vaas, on n'insulte, ni ne défie HYDRA sans payer les conséquences. »

Vaas - « C'est une menace ? C'EST UNE MENACE ? VOUS OSEZ ME MENACER SUR MON PROPRE TERRITOIRE ? VOUS VOULEZ CREVEZ ? TU VEUX QUE JE VOUS SAIGNE ? »

Kall recula, inquiet, et réalisant qu'il venait probablement de signer son arrêt de mort. Vaas poursuivi :

Vaas - « VOUS VOULIEZ MA RÉPONSE ? LA VOICI ! » Fit-il avant de sortir son arme de poing, et de loger une balle dans la jambe de Kall. « ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE BOSSE PAS AVEC DES FAIBLES QUI SE FONT NIQUER ALORS QU'ILS ONT L'AVANTAGE LORS D'UNE GRANDE ATTAQUE ! »

Kall s'écroula au sol, et chercha à se diriger vers l'hélicoptère en rampant, tandis que son pilote s'y approchait plus rapidement. Vaas se plaça alors devant lui.

Kall - « Vous êtes fou... »

Vaas - « Nan, c'est pas moi qu'est fou. C'est vous, et toute organisation à deux ronds. Est-ce que vous connaissez la définition du mot ''folie'' ? »

Kall garda le silence, en l'observant d'un œil noir.

Vaas - « La folie c'est quand on répète sans cesse les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore et encore, en espérant que ça change. Voilà ce que c'est, la folie. Et vous, vous voulez reprendre le SHIELD, le ré-attaquer, en vous disant que ça marchera ! C'est vous qui êtes taré ! » Fit-il en levant les yeux en arborant un sourire narquois. « C'est vrai qu'c'est dingue, quand on y pense... » Ajouta t-il, avant de s'accroupir devant Kall. « Au fait, est-ce que je vous ai déjà donné la définition du mot ''folie'' ? »

Puis il posa le canon de son arme sur le front de Kall, et le tua. Puis il se tourna vers le pilote, qui venait d'atteindre l'hélicoptère. Un sourire se redessina sur le visage de Vaas, et le pilote grimpa en vitesse dans l'hélicoptère, et mit le moteur à pleine puissance. L'engin se souleva, puis se mit à tourner sur lui même avant de se crasher 30 mètres après la sortie du chantier, au milieu des arbres de la jungle.

Vaas - « Votre organisation à la con, je me torche avec... Bien ! Et maintenant, les cinq enfoirés. S'ils sont pas loin, c'est qu'ils se sont installés dans les environs... »

Il se dirigea vers la station radio du chantier, avec un plan en tête. Une fois arrivé, il somma le garde d'allumer la radio sur la fréquence des postes-avancés du coin.

Vaas - « Hé, appel aux camps de la zone nord-est, les branleurs du SHIELD sont dans le coin, restez vigilants. Vous avez tous compris ? »

Chacun des camps confirma avoir reçu le message, à l'exception de deux, qui maintenaient le silence radio. Vaas compris aussitôt : les agents du SHIELD avaient pris possession de l'un d'entre eux, peut-être même y vivaient-ils. Quant au second... il estimait que les agents l'avaient détruit pour le faire chier. Mais Vaas s'en moquait, maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait leur base. C'est pourquoi il choisi de leur envoyer un message, ils devaient être rentrés depuis peu. Il adressa ainsi le message au deux bases, l'une d'elles étant détruites, eux seuls le recevront :

Vaas - « Salut les lopettes ! Vous allez bien j'espère. Ça vous dit de venir vous amuser avec mes hommes ? Il y a un chantier naval pas loin, vous voulez venir jouer à la bataille navale ? Je vais pas tarder à partir, mais venez quand même y faire un tour, mes gars s'ennuient, vous allez quand même pas les faire attendre ! On se retrouve plus tard mes biches ! »

Puis il changea la fréquence, se branchant sur le canal de sa base, et demanda à recevoir un homme en armure et mitrailleuse pour la protection du site, ainsi qu'un soldat de chaque avant-poste du coin, pour un total de 10 hommes supplémentaires, puis sortit de la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, ils viendraient dans la journée, il n'était pas encore bien tard. Il s'adressa à ses hommes :

Vaas - « Bon tenez-vous sur vos gardes, c'est pas impossible que vous ayez de la visite cet aprem ou sur les jours à venir. J'ai fait venir un homme lourd en plus, il devrait se pointer dans l'heure. »

Un pirate s'avança, c'était celui qui avait voyagé avec Vaas et survécu aux bêtes la veille.

Pirate - « Comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux savoir? Il y a des trucs qu'on comprend pas. Comment tu fais ? Hier encore, tu parviens à te faire un tigre et deux léopard sans broncher, aujourd'hui, tu annonces que ces connards sont dans le coin, sans que l'on entende ou voit quoi que ce soit, alors quoi ? »

Vaas - « Il y a pas que l'autre gonzesse qui a des pouvoir, elle est pas unique, tu sais, abruti. »

Les pirates se regardèrent, puis comprirent : Vaas en était un, c'était un Inhumain. Ça expliquait comment il avait connaissance de la recette de la seringue qui avait neutralisés les pouvoir de Daisy, comment il faisait pour toucher une cible à cinquante mètres, ou comment il survivait si facilement face à des bêtes. Puis les mercenaires se remirent au travail sans un mot, sur ordres de Vaas.

Celui-ci fit signe de son départ, puis grimpa dans un pick-up, et repris la route en direction de sa base, il avait un business à faire tourner.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Après avoir détruit les champs d'opium de Vaas en les brûlant, l'équipe était de retour à l'avant-poste. Fitz tenait Simmons dans ses bras, l'aidant à avancer car la blessure à l'épaule de cette dernière était assez importante. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang durant le trajet du retour, manquant de s'évanouir avant d'arriver à destination. Elle n'avait aucune formation pour résister à la douleur d'une blessure par balle, au contraire, elle avait plutôt l'habitude de soigner celles des autres. Les rôles étaient donc inversés, et elle avait besoin de soins en urgence.

Fitz, l'aida à s'asseoir sur une table, celle où May et Coulson s'étaient assis deux jours plus tôt pour se soigner aussi.

Fitz - « Jemma, regarde moi, reste éveillée ! »

Coulson - « Il faut suturer la plaie. »

Simmons - « Ahrg ! … Fitz, tu vas pouvoir ? »

Fitz - « Oui, je crois. » Puis, il prit de quoi soigner la blessure de son amie. « Ne bouge pas. »

Coulson était là en soutien, sachant pertinemment que ce ne sera pas indolore. Daisy et May regardaient la scène, un peu impuissantes, elles se tenaient à l'écart, ne voulant pas gêner Fitz. Daisy décida d'aller ranger les armes qu'ils avaient laissées tomber une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, estimant l'état de Simmons prioritaire. Elle fut suivie de près par May, qui la prit par le bras, arrêtant net son mouvement.

May - « Hey, je tenais à te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été prise de court, je n'avais pas entendu arriver ce garde derrière moi. » Avoua-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Daisy - « De rien » Sourit-elle en retour. « Mais vu votre état à Coulson et toi, c'est pas étonnant. Et puis, c'était à mon tour de te sauver les fesses, pour une fois. »

May - « Tu es devenue forte Daisy, et crois moi, tu fais partie des meilleurs agents du SHIELD maintenant. Vraiment. »

Daisy sourie aux propos de May, car recevoir de tels compliments de la part de la Cavalry n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Daisy - « Disons que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme OS. »

May lui fit un signe de tête suivi d'un sourire comme rarement on pouvait en voir sur son visage. L'Inhumaine en était consciente, elle était une des rares personnes à voir ce que May cachait sous le masque d'acier qu'elle arbore en permanence. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de _Reine de Glace_ , donné par Ward quand ils formaient encore l'équipe des six agents de Coulson.

Fitz était toujours en train de rafistoler Simmons, cependant cette dernière avait trop mal et bougeait beaucoup trop pour que son ami puisse suturer la plaie avec précision. Ce dernier regardait Coulson inquiet, ne sachant pas vraiment comment procéder.

Coulson - « Simmons, il faut te détendre, sinon Fitz ne pourra pas te soigner correctement. »

Simmons - « Je peux pas … Mhm ! »

Fitz - « C'est pas vrai … » Il se leva en direction des deux autres femmes qui rangeaient les armes et munitions. « May, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

May - « Je suis pas plus douée que toi pour suturer ... »

Fitz - « C'est pas pour ça, j'ai besoin de tes compétences. Aide Simmons à contrôler la douleur. »

May regarda Daisy un bref instant, avant de faire signe de son accord a Fitz. Il était inconcevable pour lui de voir Simmons souffrir, c'est comme si on le poignardait dans le cœur à chaque cri de cette dernière. May se dirigea vers elle, prenant la place de Coulson, l'étreignant afin de la réconforter.

May - « Eh Simmons, calme toi. »

Simmons - « J'y arrive pas, ça fait trop mal. » Sa respiration était rapide, elle était en sueur et serrait fermement la main de May.

May - « Écoute moi, respire lentement, ne pense plus à la douleur, laisse la juste faire partie de toi. Elle ne doit pas prendre le dessus, tu dois la contrôler. » Elle leva la main de Simmons pour la placer sur le haut de sa poitrine. « Sers toi de mon rythme cardiaque et cale ta respiration dessus. »

Simmons se calmait petit à petit, profitant du réconfort que May lui apportait et à la présence de son équipe autour d'elle qui la rassurait.

Daisy - « Ça a marché. »

Coulson - « Fitz, à toi de jouer. »

Fitz - « Ouais. » Sur ces mots, il reprit l'aiguille pour suturer la plaie sur son amie qui maintenant était bien plus calme. « May, merci. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Fitz était parvenu à soigner Simmons complètement. Toujours appuyée sur May, elle était à moitié consciente, mais écoutait cependant la conversation de ses amis.

Fitz - « On a pas encore fini de faire souffrir Vaas ! »

Coulson - « Je suis d'accord, il doit voir tous son empire s'écrouler avant qu'on le tue. »

Daisy - « Lui qui cherchait à jouer avec nous ne va pas être déçu, sauf que c'est nous qui allons nous jouer de lui ! »

L'équipe n'avait jamais été autant sur la même longueur d'onde. Après tout, Vaas le méritait amplement, et les cinq agents n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter cette île sans en déloger son propriétaire.

Coulson - « J'ai remarqué un avant-poste bien plus important que celui-ci au nord d'ici. On a réussi à en prendre un à deux, là nous sommes cinq. »

Daisy - « Nos blessures vont nous handicaper, mais nous ne sommes pas l'équipe du Directeur pour rien, ça me plait. » Dit-elle repensant aux paroles de May un peu plus tôt.

Il est vrai après tout que leur équipe était composée du Directeur du SHIELD, de deux génies des sciences, de la Cavalry et d'une Inhumaine. Si même eux ne peuvent pas y arriver, personne ne le pourrait.

May - « J'en suis. »

Fitz - « Et moi aussi. Simmons, ça ira ? »

Simmons - « Oui, je veux faire payer Vaas tout autant que vous, et je veux apprendre à me contrôler. C'est utile pour la douleur mais aussi pour tirer juste, et on a vu toi et moi que ce n'était pas notre fort. » Dit-elle en faisant allusion à l'attaque des champs d'opium, elle et Fitz avaient vidé leur chargeurs avant que leur dernière balle touche sa cible. « May, apprends nous le contrôle, comme tu l'as fait avec Daisy. »

Daisy - « C'est pas si simple, et honnêtement je ne me contrôle pas encore à 100% même après plusieurs mois avec elle. »

Fitz - « Ça ne fait rien, on veut apprendre dès maintenant, sinon Vaas nous tuera avant même qu'on ait réussi à le toucher. »

Simmons - « Et on ne veut pas être un poids pour vous trois. »

Coulson - « Vous ne l'êtes pas, sans vous on ne serait certainement pas tous encore en vie après les champs d'opium. »

May - « Vous faites partie de cette équipe, on est comme une famille, je vous apprendrai. » Dit-elle à Fitz et Simmons qui la regardait, reconnaissant qu'elle veuille bien leur apprendre ce qui fait d'elle une légende.

Fitz - « Super, on ne prendra cet avant-poste que demain, tu veux bien commencer à nous apprendre ce soir ? »

May - « Bien sûr. »

Daisy - « Je vais rester avec vous, je pourrais aider. »

Coulson - « Quant à moi, je vais étudier une stratégie pour l'attaque de demain. »

May passa une bonne partie de la nuit à expliquer les bases du contrôle de soi. Fitz et Simmons l'écoutaient avec attention, étonnés d'entendre autant de mots sortir de sa bouche, elle qui n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. Daisy l'aidait, expliquant avec joie ce qu'elle avait appris avec son OS.

Coulson n'était pas loin et écoutait d'une oreille les explications de sa meilleur amie, mais il était surtout concentré à étudier la carte de l'île pour savoir où et comment frapper. Cette prise d'avant-poste n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il était bien plus grand que celui où ils avaient élu domicile. De plus, il allait être truffé de gardes en tout genres, sans compter les traditionnelles alarmes, risquant d'alerter Vaas en personne.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter et à étudier différentes stratégies, l'équipe devait se reposer. Daisy s'était endormie depuis quelques minutes déjà, et Coulson piquait du nez. Simmons était épuisée et s'effondra en un rien de temps dans les bras de Fitz qui finit par s'endormir peu après elle. Avec un élan de courage, Coulson se leva et prit place aux côtés de May qui tenait ses blessures encore douloureuses. Il mit un bras derrière son cou et elle posa légèrement sa tête sur son épaule, esquissant un petit rictus de douleur.

Coulson - « Toi aussi, tu souffres encore ? » Dit-il fixant la main de May, attrapant fermement sa blessure au ventre.

May - « Ouais. »

Coulson - « On lui fera payer … Vaas mourra. » Conclut-il avant de s'endormir tout deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le jour s'était levé, et l'équipe, bien que fatiguée, était prête au combat. S'armant pour la capture d'un nouvel avant-poste : Coulson s'équipa d'une mitrailleuse légère U-100, May prit un arc et des couteaux de lancer pour la discrétion, et Daisy un sniper M-700 doté d'un silencieux. Quand à Fitz et Simmons, ils reprirent des armes de poings et des explosifs. Ils espéraient tout deux que le court enseignement de May et Daisy sur le contrôle allait leur être utile dans cette bataille.

L'équipe se mit en route, chacun avait son rôle dans la capture, ce qui évita un long discours sur comment agir. Ils étaient maintenant sur une colline ayant une vue parfaite de leur objectif, devant eux se trouvait cet énorme avant-poste, trois fois plus gros que le leur. Coulson avait prit une paire de jumelle afin d'évaluer le niveau de sécurité de la zone.

Coulson - « Mince, c'est pire que je le pensais. Vaas à renforcé la sécurité, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant d'hommes, ça complique les choses. » En effet, Vaas avait donné l'ordre de doubler les gardes aux endroits susceptible d'attirer l'équipe du SHIELD. « Tant pis, on ne change rien, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ? » Tous firent un signe de tête pour confirmer ses dires. « Alors c'est parti. »

Ils se séparèrent tous dans une direction différente : Daisy prit place en hauteur, elle était la première à lancer les hostilités. Armée de son sniper, elle voulait baliser le terrain, cherchant de préférence des cibles seules ou isolées du reste des gardes, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention dès le début. Elle tira à plusieurs reprises, tuant à chaque fois des hommes de Vaas dans un tir de précision directement dans la tête. Cependant sa priorité était de ne pas faire repérer ses camarades qui étaient cachés en des lieux stratégiques tout autour du camp. De ce fait, elle devait impérativement neutraliser les snipers ennemis, sous peine qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Elle put constater que sur les dix bâtiments qui composaient l'avant-poste, seul cinq snipers étaient perchés sur les toits. Elle devait donc les abattre stratégiquement et faire en sorte que l'un d'eux ne croise pas son regard avec le corps inerte d'un autre. Elle devait donc être rapide, ce qui n'était pas un problème majeur pour elle, tirant ses cinq balles avec une précision déconcertante, le camp était maintenant vidé de ses snipers.

Une fois cela fait, May pouvait agir sans risquer d'être vue de loin, elle s'avança donc jusqu'à rentrer dans le camp. Couteaux de lancers en mains et arc et flèches dans le dos, elle avançait prudemment. Son rôle était de désactiver toute les alarmes comme dans l'avant-poste précédent. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin d'ombre, à l'abri des regards, afin de baliser le terrain. Deux hommes armés d'AK-47 lui tournaient le dos, côte à côte en position devant une alarme, elle allait donc commencer par là. Ensuite, elle pouvait apercevoir plus loin trois hommes autour d'un feu de camp, portant chacun une arme différente : C'était des hommes assez rapide, armés respectivement de molotovs, d'une machette et d'un shotgun. Elle se demandait comment se débarrasser de trois hommes seule, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps d'avertir le reste du camp. Mais elle se ravisa, se disant qu'elle improvisera le moment venu, à cet instant, elle devait s'occuper des deux hommes devant l'alarme. Elle prit pour cela deux couteaux de lancers et les envoya simultanément en direction des deux gardes. Les couteaux se sont plantés sans trop de difficultés dans le milieu de leur dos, les faisant s'écrouler au sol en même temps. May se dirigea donc vers l'alarme et donna un coup violant dedans pour la désactiver. Puis, elle décida de prendre un peu de hauteur, elle grimpa sur un toit, tout en veillant à ce que personne ne la surprenne. Elle savait cependant que Daisy était là pour la couvrir avec son sniper en cas de problème. May prit son arc et arma une flèche qu'elle pointa en direction d'un des trois hommes. Elle tira sur la corde visant le crâne du garde le plus à l'écart, la flèche partie comme une fusée pour lui transpercer la tête. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de prendre une autre flèche et tira dans la tête encore une fois sur le second garde. Les troisième qui s'était retourné dans la direction de ses deux collègues morts, commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de trop réfléchir à la situation car May lui avait déjà bondit dessus lui plantant un couteau dans la gorge. Quand elle se releva, elle faisait face à une autre alarme se trouvant à une dizaine de mètres, décidément la chance était de leur côté. Elle envoya une flèche dans le boîtier qui la désactiva instantanément. Après cela fait, elle se rendit compte qu'un bruit était apparu et la dérangeait, ne présageant rien de bon sur sa provenance. Elle entendit comme un grognement mais en double, et quand elle se retourna dans sa direction, elle vit deux gros chiens d'attaque, prêts à bondir sur elle. May eut le réflexe de tirer une flèche qui atterri dans la cuisse du premier, cependant à son grand désarroi cela ne l'avait pas arrêté du tout. Les chiens bondirent sur elle, May se protégea avec son bras mais un des chiens l'attrapa la mordant fermement avec la puissante mâchoire. Elle se retrouva rapidement au sol, les chiens sur elle, le bras en sang. Cependant, elle avait eut le temps de sortir un couteau et l'avait planté dans le ventre du premier durant sa chute. L'entaillant d'un bout à l'autre, le chien cessa de bouger assez rapidement. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, mais Melinda était déjà en mauvaise posture, et le temps qu'elle se débarrasse de l'un, l'autre s'apprêtait à l'achever quand il se retrouva propulsé d'un tir à la tête le tuant net. May savait que la balle provenait du sniper de Daisy, décidément elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Elle se releva faisant un signe de tête en direction de la position de Daisy, preuve de sa reconnaissance.

Son bras était une fois de plus meurtri, le sang dégoulinait tout du long, finissant sa course sur le sol. May ne devait pas rester là, l'odeur du sang pourrait attirer d'autres chiens ou animaux en tout genres, de plus elle devait s'occuper de la dernière alarme. Elle se trouvait en haut d'un bâtiment, May n'avait donc plus qu'à l'escalader. Une fois à son sommet, elle ne put que contempler le cadavre d'un garde au sniper éliminé précédemment par Daisy. May déconnecta l'alarme, et l'avant-poste n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de donner l'alerte. May ayant accompli sa mission décida de continuer à vider le camp de ces occupants.

Plus May et Daisy abattaient des cibles, plus la voie devint libre pour Fitz et Simmons qui en profitèrent pour disposer des explosifs un peu partout. Ils tentaient, malgré un stress énorme, de garder leur calme comme May leur avait appris. Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment, en train de poser des explosifs, quand soudain Fitz se retrouva face à face avec un garde armé d'un molotov dans sa main, prêt à bondir sur lui. Malheureusement pour l'homme, Simmons avait attrapé son arme de poing, avant de lui tirer dessus, faisant exploser le molotov, créant un souffle de flammes. Le garde était mort sur le coup, Fitz et Simmons avaient réussi à se cacher, échappant ainsi à la déflagration. Cependant, le bruit que cela avait causé attira d'autres hommes de Vaas dans leur direction. Heureusement pour le duo scientifique, Coulson n'était pas loin, armé de sa mitrailleuse, il tuait tous ceux qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient.

Le camp était immense, le vider n'était pas chose aisée, mais malgré tout, l'équipe s'en sortait bien, à un détail près : Ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu.

Daisy se retrouva assez vite à court de munitions, ni disposant pas de nombreux chargeurs, elle décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres au cœur de l'action. Elle se rendit donc dans le camp, se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes prêts à lui arracher les tripes. Mais c'était mal la connaître, car avec le temps, Daisy avait prit le caractère de May, et était prête à botter des culs s'il le fallait. Elle était désarmée, donc le combat se ferait à mains nue, les deux hommes plutôt rapide, foncèrent sur elle, armés chacun d'une machette. Daisy esquiva habilement les coups, contre-attaquant avec férocité. Le premier se prit son pied en pleine tête et s'écroula au sol en crachant du sang avant de s'évanouir. Le second était plus résistant mais pas assez pour ne serait-ce l'égratigner. Elle bloqua son bras, le tordant pour qu'il lâche la machette, avant de le lui briser et de lui mettre un coup de genou assez fort pour l'assommer. Ses deux assaillants à terre, Daisy se croyait seule quand un homme surgit derrière elle. Il était plus grand que les autres et armé d'un lance-flamme. Cependant, c'est son armure qui retient l'attention de l'Inhumaine : Il portait une grosse armure lourde noire, et un casque, le protégeant de n'importes quels types de balles, et même de la plupart des explosions. Il activa son arme, projetant de gigantesques flammes. Daisy courue se cacher derrière un mur, attendant que le feu se stoppe. Mais l'homme la retrouva facilement et l'attrapa, bloquant ses bras, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était encore faible de la veille, ayant trop utilisé son don lors de l'attaque des champs d'opium, elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cependant, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle tenta d'envoyer une impulsion mais l'armure du type faisait bouclier. L'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et s'apprêtait à lui casser les bras, quand il fut arrêté net par May qui avait sauté du haut d'un toit sur lui, et insérant un couteau dans l'interstice entre le casque et l'armure : Il tomba raide mort, lâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Daisy.

Daisy - « Merci, je croyait pas m'en sortir toute seule. » Dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

May - « Je te rend la pareil pour tout à l'heure. » Sourit-elle.

Daisy - « C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette armure, il se prend pour Iron Man ou quoi ? Elle est quasiment impénétrable. »

May - « Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir une armure. »

May fit signe à Daisy qui se retourna vers un autre homme portant la même armure que celui qu'elles venaient de tuer. Cependant, il n'était pas armé d'un lance-flamme, mais d'une grosse mitrailleuse lourde, actuellement pointée vers les deux agents du SHIELD.

Daisy - « Merde … »

May - « Cours ! »

Les balles sifflèrent dans leur direction, May et Daisy s'étaient précipitées derrière un bâtiment pour lui échapper. L'homme avançait vers elles, sans jamais cesser de tirer. Les douilles tombaient les une après les autres par terre, l'homme souriait à travers son casque avec un sentiment de toute puissance, il tenait la mort entre ses mains. Les deux femmes eurent l'idée de grimper sur le toit pour lui tomber dessus comme l'avait fait May pour tuer le premier. Elles sautèrent en même temps sur la tête de l'homme en armure, l'assénant de coups, mais il était bien plus coriace que le précédent. Lâchant sa mitrailleuse, il tenta de se défendre, faisant valser les deux intruses. May et Daisy se retrouvèrent projetées contre un mur, dans une violence inouïe.

Daisy - « Argh ! » Elles se relevèrent toute deux avec difficulté. « Pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à deux, alors que tu as eut le premier toute seule ? »

May - « J'ai plus de couteaux sur moi, sans ça, son armure est impénétrable. »

L'homme récupéra sa mitrailleuse, s'apprêtant à tirer une nouvelle fois sur les deux femmes prises au piège, coincées par le mur sur lequel elles avaient été projetées. Le doigt sur la gâchette, l'homme trépignait d'impatience, il serait celui qui aurait les cinq intrus qui mettaient Vaas hors de lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente, Coulson apparut sur son côté, et armé de sa mitrailleuse, tira sur l'homme, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Malgré le fait que Coulson envoyait l'intégralité de son chargeur, l'armure de l'homme était bien trop résistante pour le blesser. Phil se retrouva rapidement en manque de munitions, mais les deux femmes avaient eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Coulson - « Je suis à sec, Fitz, Simmons vous avez un plan ? »

Les deux scientifiques avaient rejoint le champ de bataille, ils étaient cachés dans un bâtiment mais scrutaient la scène avec attention.

Simmons - « Il faut l'attirer entre ces deux bâtiments … »

Fitz - « On s'occupera du reste ! »

May s'avança, faisant face à l'homme, elle voulait attirer son attention.

Daisy - « May, c'est du suicide, ne fais pas ça ! »

May - « Si on agit pas maintenant, il nous tuera tous. »

Daisy pestait, cependant, May avait raison. L'Inhumaine s'avança à son tour et prit place aux côtés de son OS.

Daisy - « Hey, Hulkbuster, par ici ! »

Les deux femmes attirèrent l'homme entre les deux bâtiments indiquaient par Fitz et Simmons. Une fois qu'elles avaient dépassé l'endroit, l'homme s'y engouffra pour les suivre, ne voulant qu'une chose : Les tuer. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva pile entre les deux murs des bâtiments, Fitz appuya sur un détonateur qui activa les explosifs préalablement posé par le duo scientifique. L'homme se retrouva au milieu de l'explosion, qui fut suffisante pour perforer son armure, et le tuer sur le coup, faisant valser sa mitrailleuse lourde et une partie de sa chair au passage. Le souffle était si fort qu'il propulsa les deux femmes qui se trouvaient encore un peu trop près. Les deux bâtiments s'étaient écroulés, faisant d'autres dégâts aux alentours dans un rayon plus important que ne l'aurait pensé Simmons.

Les cinq agents se réunirent, étonnés par l'explosion d'une telle ampleur. Le bruit avait attiré le reste des hommes de Vaas encore vivant de l'avant-poste, l'équipe en était consciente, mais ils n'avaient plus assez de munitions pour riposter. Les gardes approchèrent de plus en plus, mais le bruit d'un animal attira leur attention.

L'explosion avait été telle, que la cage d'un ours retenue captif dans l'avant-poste, avait été assez fragilisée pour que ce dernier s'échappe, faisant maintenant face aux hommes de Vaas.

Garde - « C'est pas vrai, courez ! »

L'ours se déchaîna sur eux, les tuant jusqu'aux derniers sous les yeux des cinq agents du SHIELD.

Fitz - « C'est notre chance ! »

Simmons - « Monsieur, quand il n'aura plus personne sur qui se tourner, il viendra vers nous. On doit partir, maintenant. »

Coulson - « Vous avez raison, partons ! »

Coulson, fit signe à May de prendre le volant d'un pick-up, puis il se retourna en direction de Fitz et Simmons.

Coulson - « Faites tout sauter ! »

Aussitôt dit, Fitz appuya sur le détonateur, faisant exploser le reste des explosifs disséminés dans tout le camp. L'équipe le regardait exploser, et fondre sous les flammes alors qu'ils regagnaient leur propre camp.

A suivre …


	12. Chapter 12

Après avoir fait exploser l'avant-poste de Vaas, l'équipe était de retour au camp. Bien que ce fut une dure journée, on ne pouvait pas dire que la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Ils devaient s'être habitués à la vie sur l'île, ou plutôt à la survie en vue des circonstances.

Ils discutaient entre eux des différentes manières de mettre la pagaille dans l'organisation de Vaas avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Cependant, pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin de moyens, et ils en manquaient. Le directeur s'adressa donc à son équipe :

Coulson - « Il va nous falloir bien plus que ce qu'on a trouvé ici pour continuer à détruire la vie de Vaas. La réserve de munitions est conséquente, mais on ne peut en transporter qu'une petite quantité à chaque bataille, ce qui nous fait cruellement défaut. »

Fitz - « Il nous faudrait du matériel supplémentaire. »

Daisy - « Et de la nourriture, pour tenir debout, sauf que les réserves commencent à s'épuiser. »

May - « On pourrait chasser. »

Les quatre agents se retournèrent dans sa direction, Fitz, Simmons et Daisy n'étaient pas très convaincus par l'idée.

Coulson - « Si on pouvait rapporter des peaux d'animaux et fabriquer des cartouchières et des sacoches pour les explosifs ainsi que les couteaux, ça en vaudrait la peine. Fitz, Simmons c'est dans vos cordes de fabriquer ce genre de chose non ? »

Simmons - « Et bien, si on trouve assez de peaux, … »

Fitz - « Avec des lianes et quelques petites babioles qu'on trouve facilement dans une forêt comme celle-là … »

Simmons - « Je pense que c'est possible oui. »

Fitz - « Tout à fait. »

Coulson - « Alors c'est réglé, nous chasserons demain. »

Daisy - « Attendez, vous savez chasser ? Parce que moi non, j'ai même jamais fait ça. »

Les agents se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers May. Cette dernière ne s'étonnait même plus qu'ils la sollicitent pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme si elle avait réponse à tout.

May - « Ne me regardez pas comme si je savais tout faire. » Elle se retourna en direction de l'armement avant de poursuivre. « Il y a assez d'arc et de flèches pour nous cinq, on se débrouillera avec.»

Fitz et Simmons - « On ne sait pas tirer à l'arc ! »

May roula des yeux, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient put apprendre à l'académie, à part les sciences.

Coulson - « Nous ne sommes pas des experts, mais on vous montrera. » Répondit-il en souriant, alors que May hochait la tête, faisant signe de son accord.

Daisy - « Ok, maintenant qu'on sait quoi faire demain, je sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à fatiguer. »

Coulson - « Il est tard, on devrait se reposer. »

Les trois autres n'allaient pas le contredire, l'équipe se coucha après avoir pioché dans les maigres réserves du camp, et s'endormie d'un sommeil lourd, dans la nuit noire.

Au petit matin, l'équipe s'était réunie dans la forêt profonde aux abords du camp. Munis d'arcs et de flèches, ils s'étaient arrêtés afin que May et Coulson puissent leur apprendre comment tirer comme promit la veille.

Le directeur s'était lancé dans des explications simples, afin d'être comprit par les trois novices, jusqu'à préciser qu'il faillait tirer sur la corde et la tendre à son maximum, tout en visant sa cible. Bien que les autres agents ne soient pas nés de la dernière pluie, les explications de Coulson n'étaient pas inutiles et la situation amusait beaucoup May, même si elle était déçue de constater qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais tiré à l'arc de leur vie. Une fois que Phil avait terminé de parler, il fallait passer à la pratique :

Coulson - « Bien, vous voyez cet arbre à environ 15 mètres, avec une plante au pied ? C'est votre cible, armez vos flèches et tirez dessus, le centre sera juste au-dessus de la plante. »

Les trois agents s'exécutèrent, plaçant chacun une flèche sur l'arc, ils tendirent la corde en visant l'arbre indiqué. Ils lâchèrent leur corde quasiment en même temps. Les trois flèches partirent dans des directions diamétralement opposées. Celle de Fitz alla même jusqu'à rebondir sur l'écorce de l'arbre voisin pour finir aux pieds de Coulson, manquant de le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Daisy, Fitz et Simmons ne purent que constater leur absence totale de prédisposition dans l'art de manier un arc. Coulson se tourna en direction de May, qui en retour le regarda avec son habituel air blasé.

Coulson - « On a du boulot. »

May - « Oh oui! »

Fitz - « On est désolé, on vous fait perdre du temps. »

Coulson - « On a chacun ses domaines de compétences, il ne faut pas vous en vouloir pour cela. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que vous puissiez utiliser et vous défendre seul avec n'importe quelles armes. La chasse est secondaire. »

Simmons - « Mais on veut participer et vous aider, vous en avez déjà assez fait pour nous. »

May - « Vous nous aiderez, il vous suffira de détourner l'attention des animaux que l'on chassera et on fera le reste, pas besoin de savoir tirer avec une grande précision. Mais comme l'a dit Coulson, on veut aussi que vous vous défendiez seul. »

Coulson - « Et vu le résultat, ce n'est pas gagné. » Dit-il, fixant la flèche plantée dans le sol à ses pieds.

Les trois agents reprirent donc l'entraînement, tirant flèche après flèche durant deux heures. Ils s'appliquaient à la tâche, voulant à tout prix que leur ''mentors'' soient fiers d'eux. Leur acharnement finit par payer, car en effet, ils avaient tant bien que mal réussi à toucher l'arbre à plusieurs reprises, même si Fitz ne semblait toujours pas s'en sortir avec un réel succès. May et Coulson ont donc considérés que l'entraînement devait s'arrêter là. Ils se réunirent pour débattre sur les bêtes à chasser, et les peaux à récupérer.

Coulson – « Fitz, Simmons, c'est vous qui fabriquerez l'essentiel des sacoches, quelles sont donc les peaux à prendre ? »

Simmons – « Nous savons déjà qu'il y a du léopard sur cette île, nous nous servirons donc de leur peaux afin de confectionner les cartouchières. Je ne peux pas me servir des écailles des dragons de komodos, que j'ai put apercevoir au début de notre périple, trop rigides, du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre pour les explosifs et les couteaux… »

Fitz – « J'ai put entendre du tigre tout à l'heure, nous nous en servirons pour ces sacoches. Comme tout monde n'en aura pas besoin, je propose de répartir. Une sacoche de couteaux de lancer pour May, une sacoche d'explosifs pour moi, et peut-être une autre pour l'un de vous ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Daisy trancha.

Daisy – « Personnellement, je n'en aurai pas l'utilité, donc je peux laisser. »

Coulson – « Moi également, j'aurai assez avec les balles de mitrailleuses. »

Simmons – « Et ce n'est pas moi qui me servirai d'explosifs ou de couteaux… deux sacoches suffisent. »

May – « Il me faut un carquois qui retiendra mieux les flèches que les merdes qu'on a déjà. »

L'intervention de May surprit Fitz, qui répondit :

Fitz – « En ce cas… la présence d'ours au poste d'hier prouve qu'il y en a sur l'île, je préfère me servir de ça pour un carquois, mais ce sera sans doute la bête la plus difficile à chasser. »

May – « Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai besoin, on s'y mettra ensemble. »

Simmons – « Eh bien, on connaît donc les animaux qu'il nous faut : tigre, ours et léopard. C'est bon ? »

Daisy – « Pas tout à fait, non… Vous n'oubliez pas un truc ? » Les regards convergèrent vers elle. « On prend quoi pour refaire les stocks de nourriture ? »

La question amusa beaucoup Coulson. Si elle insistait tant, c'est qu'elle devait effectivement mourir de faim. Mais sa remarque était justifiée, après tout cela faisait des jours qu'ils mangeaient les rations des hommes de Vaas trouvés dans l'avant-poste. Et Coulson le premier en avait par dessus la tête de cette nourriture infecte.

Fitz – « Très juste ! J'ai entendu des cochons sauvages ce matin, nous pourrons nous en servir pour nous nourrir. Du moins, ce sera toujours meilleur que ce qu'on mange depuis notre arrivée ici. »

Daisy – « Là c'est parfait ! Vous voulez procéder de quelle manière ? »

Coulson – « Nous pouvons nous séparer en deux ? Daisy, Fitz et May, vous partez chercher le dîner et la peau d'ours, et nous deux nous partons pour les fauves ? »

May – « Trop dangereux de nous séparer ici, Phil. Nous devons agir ensemble, nous ne savons pas si l'on croisera des pirates, ou toute une troupe de bêtes sauvages. »

Coulson – « Ce n'est pas faux... » Fit-il après s'être rendu compte de son erreur.

L'équipe se déplaça donc vers le nord en premier lieu, où se trouvaient des collines : il y aurait sans doutes des cavernes, et donc probablement des ours. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, l'équipe était enfin arrivée au pied des collines, où elle s'arrêta pour manger un morceau.

Une fois la pause terminée, tous se remirent en marche, et commencèrent à gravir la colline principale, qui dominait largement les autres. Ils marchèrent une heure durant, en trouvant trois grottes, malheureusement inoccupées. Alors qu'ils parvenaient devant une quatrième grotte, Coulson s'impatienta :

Coulson – « Je commence à en avoir assez de crapahuter ainsi dans des collines et des grottes. Entrez si vous le souhaitez, je vous attends là. » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher à l'entrée.

Personne ne répliqua, et les agents entrèrent en ligne dans cette nouvelle grotte, Fitz en tête. Celle-ci était plus profonde que les autres, la lumière du jour parvenait difficilement au fond, et Fitz trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long devant les filles, qui s'esclaffèrent, sauf May qui esquissa malgré tout un sourire. Un grognement se fit entendre.

Simmons – « C'est bon, Fitz, inutile de râler, tu avoueras que c'était quand même drôle ! »

Fitz – « J'ai bien grommelé, mais ce bruit, ce n'était pas moi… »

Les rires s'estompèrent aussitôt, et un silence s'installa. Fitz leva son bras pour agripper un rocher afin de se lever, et posa la main sur quelque chose de doux.

Fitz – « Tiens… Jemma, tu en connais beaucoup, des rochers mous qui sont doux ? »

Simmons – « Ne soit pas bête, Fitz, tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas ! »

Daisy – « Dites… je suis la seule qui sens que ça pue ? Ou pas ?

Fitz – « Euh… C'était bien un ours qu'on cherchait, sinon ? »

Daisy – « Bien sûr que oui ! Pourq… »

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant l'absurdité de la question qu'elle allait poser. Le rocher s'anima dans un long grognement, qui résonna dans toute la grotte. Coulson bondit sur ces pieds, et vit arriver ses compagnons en courant, poursuivis par une masse noire : il encocha une flèche, cadra et tira. La flèche vint se loger dans la patte avant-gauche de la bête, qui continua de courir après Fitz. Une fois sortis de la caverne, Daisy se plaça devant l'ours, interrompant sa course, et permettant à May et Coulson de se placer et de préparer leur arc. Fitz et Simmons choisirent de s'abstenir, afin d'éviter de blesser un des membres de l'équipe. L'ours se souleva, et projeta un coup vers l'avant, en direction de la tête de Daisy, qui esquiva de justesse d'une roulade sur la droite. Elle avait décidé d'attirer l'attention de l'ours, éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, qui auraient put projeter la bête sur un de ses camarades, ou manquer la cible pour finalement blesser ses amis. Les arcs claquèrent, et les flèches vinrent se loger dans les flancs de l'ours, qui continuait à attaquer Daisy. Le manège se poursuivit, avec deux, puis quatre, puis six flèches supplémentaires, et l'ours qui n'abandonnait pas, la salive aux babines. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à esquiver une énième fois, elle perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa de justesse, mais ne vit pas arriver un coup de l'ours au moment de bondir: elle fut projetée sur trois mètres. Sonnée, elle parvint à relever la tête, sous les cris de ses camarades, qui la suppliait de se remettre debout. L'ours lui tournait autour, et elle vit derrière lui un énorme rocher. Alors que l'ours s'apprêtait à l'achever, Daisy bondit sur ses jambes, et pria de toute ses forces, en levant les bras, et lança une très puissante impulsion sur l'ours, qui fut projeté contre le rocher, lequel éclata en morceau dans un bruit assourdissant.

Puis le silence revint, et les agents se regroupèrent autour de l'Inhumaine, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Daisy – « J'ai… j'ai eut chaud… et peur… »

Fitz – « Et nous alors ? On t'a cru perdue. »

Une fois que l'équipe eut finie de se réjouir, Coulson prit la parole en se tournant vers l'ours tragiquement décédé.

Coulson – « Bon… Plus qu'à dépecer… Qui s'y met ? »

Toute l'équipe recula d'un pas synchronisé, laissant Coulson seul au centre, près de l'ours.

Coulson – « Bon… d'accord, ne vous poussez pas. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit un couteau de chasse aiguisé, trouvé sur le camp, et entreprit de retirer une portion de peau suffisante afin de fabriquer un carquois, sous les directives de Fitz : il mit quinze minutes pour finir le travail. Quand il se releva, il avait les manches et le pantalon imbibés de sang, ainsi que des traces rouges sur le visage, et une odeur de charogne : il était méconnaissable. L'équipe réprima son dégoût, et se remit en marche en sens inverse, afin de trouver les autres bêtes requises. De retour dans la jungle, ils resserrèrent les rangs, se gardant en vue à travers les épaisseurs des buissons et plantes tropicales, et guettant le moindre son indiquant un danger, car l'odeur de charogne de Coulson ne manquerait pas d'attirer les bêtes locales. Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière, où se battaient deux léopards : c'était une aubaine, il n'y avait qu'à finir le travail. May tendit son arc en direction de l'un d'eux et Coulson visa le second. Ils tirèrent tous deux en même temps en pleine tête, et les fauves furent abattus. Coulson ne put s'empêcher de parler.

Coulson – « Bon, eh bien à toi l'honneur, tu as gagné le droit de dépecer un léopard ! »

Fitz – « Euh … D'accord, il faut bien ce lancer un jour. » Fit-il réprimant son dégoût pourtant bien prononcé.

Il se lança sur le premier, le dépeça, puis passa le couteau à Daisy, qui semblait la plus amusée.

Fitz – « C'est vraiment pas drôle, je suis couvert de sang et de bouts d'organes, mais si c'est vraiment hilarant, à toi de jouer ! »

Daisy – « Quoi ! Non ! Désolée, mais je touche pas à … »

Coulson – « Daisy ? C'est ton tour. Tout le monde doit s'impliquer. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'empara du couteau, et s'attaqua au second, qu'elle dépeça en plus de temps que Fitz, qui se retint de la railler. Quand elle eut finie, elle plaça la peau avec les autres dans le vieux sac à dos qu'ils avaient prit, et se dirigea en courant vers un buisson, pour se vider l'estomac. L'escouade se remit ensuite en route, sans chercher à parler de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Alors qu'ils se mirent à chercher des tigres, un bruit se fit entendre : des couinements de cochons. L'équipe se rua vers les bruits, il s'agissait de ne pas les laisser disparaître, et tombèrent sur un groupe de six cochons. Sans même se consulter, chacun d'entre eux attrapa son arc, et l'armèrent. Cinq tirs, cinq cochons tués : les stocks étaient refaits. Fitz, Simmons et Daisy n'étaient pas peu fiers de leur tirs respectifs. Le sixième cochon s'était carapaté à une vitesse folle. Mais ce n'était pas grave, cinq cochons suffisaient amplement.

Coulson – « Bien joué tout le monde, bravo Fitz. Avec ça, nous aurons de quoi tenir quelques jours. Donc, qui n'est pas encore passé ? »

Sans même dire un mot, May s'avança en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel : elle avait compris l'allusion. Elle dépeça trois cochons à la suite sans dire un mot, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades. Puis Simmons s'occupa des deux derniers. Il s'agissait maintenant de s'attaquer aux tigres…

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à en débusquer un, occupé à dévoré un cochon qui avait croisé sa route. L'équipe eut l'obligation de loger six flèches avant de réussir à l'avoir. Coulson s'avança et s'en occupa.

Coulson – « Bon… Il est temps de rentrer, le soleil commence à descendre. On s'occupera des peaux en rentrant, et on prendra une douche. »

Daisy – « Ça ne sera pas de trop. En avant ! »

L'équipe se dirigea donc vers l'avant-poste, où ils se mirent immédiatement au travail : la fabrication des sacoches démarra.

Fitz – « Dans la réserve, les pirates ont du fil qui pourrait servir, allez en prendre pendant que je prépare la peau pour le carquois. »

Lorsque le fil parvint à Fitz, celui-ci reprit :

Fitz – « Vous pouvez vous y mettre pour gagner du temps, on va vous expliquer, Jemma et moi. »

Simmons- « Oui ! Rien de plus simple… Ou presque… »

Ainsi, sous les directives des deux scientifiques, l'équipe parvint à fabriquer toute les sacoches. Malgré leur manque d'expérience dans le domaine, les directives qu'avaient donné Fitz et Simmons, étaient fortes utiles. Ainsi le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

Puis Simmons fit part d'un problème qui la travaillait.

Simmons – « Monsieur, Nous avons put voir que ces pirates avaient des douches, malgré leur apparente absence d'hygiène, mais nous, nos seuls vêtements sont dans un état lamentable, peut-être serait-il bon de retourner prochainement au BUS, voir si nous pouvons y retrouver des vêtements. »

Coulson – « Je suis d'accord, mais pour l'instant, nous devrons faire sans, nous irons dans les jours à venir. Ces pirates ont des vêtements dans la réserve, j'en ai vu en allant chercher le fil pour Fitz. Nous prendrons ceux-là pour le moment. »

L'idée révulsa toute l'équipe. Mais chacun devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était ça, ou sentir la charogne. Chacun prit donc contre son gré les vêtements douteux des pirates. Le choix n'était cependant pas au rendez-vous, May se contenta d'un treillis et d'un T-shirt noir, tout deux près du corps, qui ne restreignaient pas ses mouvements. Daisy avait prit de même, mais le T-shirt était rouge, la couleur habituellement utilisé par les pirates de Vaas. Pas idéal pour la discrétion, ils avaient donc intérêt à vite aller chercher d'autres vêtements dans l'épave du BUS. C'est en tout cas ce qu'a pensé le reste de l'équipe quand ils ont choisi à leur tour.

Après cela fait, les agents foncèrent à la douche, afin d'enlever le sang et l'odeur de charogne. Les deux garçons ont été les premiers à se laver, puis suivirent les filles. Les douches étaient communes, autant dire que les pirates ne connaissaient pas le principe de l'intimité. Un fait qui mérite néanmoins d'être noté : les douches avaient l'eau chaude, au plus grand plaisir de l'équipe complète.

Une fois lavés, ils firent brûler leurs anciens vêtements, se répartirent les sacoches comme convenu, et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, sans savoir qu'une surprise les guettaient…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

L'équipe venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal de leur avant-poste après une bonne douche bien méritée, quand le message radio arriva :

Vaas - « Salut les lopettes ! Vous allez bien j'espère. Ça vous dit de venir vous amuser avec mes hommes ? Il y a un chantier naval pas loin, vous voulez venir jouer à la bataille navale ? Je vais pas tarder à partir, mais venez quand même y faire un tour, mes gars s'emmerdent, vous n'allez quand même pas les faire attendre ?! On se retrouve plus tard mes biches ! »

Puis le silence radio revint. L'équipe ne bougeait pas, tous les regards tournés vers la radio, dans l'attente d'un autre message. Au bout d'une minute, Fitz rompit le silence.

Fitz - « Euh... Les amis ? Monsieur ? On pourrait peut-être poser nos affaires si on veut réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de ce passer... »

Coulson revint à lui, et répondit.

Coulson - « Oui, posez vos affaires, j'imagine qu'il y a matière à réflexion... »

L'équipe se dispersa, puis se regroupa cinq minutes plus tard.

Coulson - « Vaas a parlé d'un chantier naval dans les environs, il ne peut s'agir que de celui-ci. » Fit-il en posant son doigt sur un endroit de la carte qu'il avait déployé devant eux. « Je l'avais repéré lors de la planification de l'attaque des champs. May, tu en penses quoi ? »

May – « C'est un piège grossier. Il joue avec nous, il sait qu'on va débarquer. »

Daisy - « Donc pas d'effet de surprise. Si on y va, ce sera tendu, on ne sait même pas combien d'hommes seront là-bas, et Vaas a bien dit qu'il y aurait des gardes. »

Coulson - « Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais peut-être cela vaut-il la peine d'y aller. Nous pourrons y détruire les bateaux de Vaas, et peut-être en récupérer un ou deux. »

Fitz - « Si ça peut nous permettre de nuire à cet enfoiré, j'en suis ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui : ce n'était pas souvent que Fitz s'exprimait ainsi.

Simmons - « Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord, nous devons y aller... »

Coulson - « Je sens venir le ''Mais...'', non ? »

Daisy hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

Simmons - « Mais... Vous n'avez rien noté d'autre dans son message ? Parce que je crois que vous êtes passés à côté d'un détail. » Tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Simmons. « Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? »

L'équipe se mit à réfléchir, May fut la première à comprendre.

May - « Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir... »

Daisy - « Moi, pas vraiment, alors c'est possible de nous expliquer ? »

Simmons - « Mais enfin ! Le simple fait de recevoir un message de sa part signifie qu'il sait où nous sommes, il nous a trouvé ! »

Coulson - « Effectivement... »

Simmons - « Vaas nous tient. Je pense que si on n'y va pas, il nous enverra des hommes. Et si on y va... »

Daisy - « On se fera abattre. »

May - « Je ne pense pas qu'il nous enverra du monde si on reste ici. »

Daisy - « Pourquoi ça ? »

May - « Je l'ai déjà dit, il joue avec nous. Je pense qu'il veut nous attirer à lui, au lieu de venir nous chercher. »

Coulson - « C'est possible... mais je pense qu'il viendra tout de même nous déloger si on reste trop longtemps sans réponse ou sans agir… Il pense certainement qu'il a le contrôle, alors jouons son jeu pour l'instant. »

Daisy - « C'est une manière de dire qu'on part à l'assaut de ce chantier ? »

Coulson - « Oui... Voici le plan que je propose. Demain, on attaque ! »

Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante à planifier leur approche, puis l'équipe piocha dans la réserve de viande chassée il y a peu, mangea, puis tout le monde partit se coucher.

Ils se levèrent au matin, le plan encore tête. La procédure semblait simple, mais un peu folle, quand on tient compte du fait qu'ils allaient attaquer un chantier où les occupants les attendaient, et que ces derniers connaissaient parfaitement la disposition du terrain. Le plan visait à récupérer deux bateaux, qui pourraient peut-être servir lorsqu'ils trouveront où se terre Vaas, et détruire tout le reste.

Coulson avait choisi de ne laisser personne en retrait, ni même d'opérer en silence, cela ne servirait à rien, car les gardes devineront leur présence à la première disparition d'un de leurs hommes.

Au niveau des armes, il avait reprit la mitrailleuse légère, May avait opté pour son arc, des flèches classiques, laissant celles explosives, qui serviraient sans doute plus tard. Daisy, quant à elle, avait choisi un fusil d'assaut semi-automatique, elle ne voulait pas s'épuiser en n'utilisant que ses pouvoirs. Simmons avait choisi de reprendre son arme de poing, elle allait voir si l'entraînement de May avait porté ses fruits. Enfin, Fitz avait trouvé quelque chose qui saurait s'avérer utile : un lance-grenade léger, qui ferait des ravages. Puisqu'il ne s'en sortait pas avec des balles, il prendrait une arme à dégâts de zone.

Après s'être sustentés, ils se mirent donc en route vers l'ouest, en direction du chantier, lequel se trouvait en terrain découvert, une bonne partie sur une plage, donc à découvert : impossible d'approcher subtilement.

Ils avaient trouvé une voiture rouillée, bonne pour la casse, à utiliser pour le transport, leur véhicule ne faisant pas le retour de l'expédition puisqu'ils espéraient rentrer en bateau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent 200 mètres avant le chantier, au détour d'un virage, cachés par les buissons et les arbres. Ils se dirigèrent en direction du chantier, en traversant la jungle, et Coulson les arrêta à la lisère de la forêt :

Coulson – « Bon, en résumé, ces types savent qu'on arrive, ils ont deux personnes à l'entrée qui guettent la route. Par contre, je ne vois pas de poteaux d'alarmes comme ceux des avant-postes, seulement la tour radio. Fitz, avec ton lance-grenade, tu exploseras cette antenne, ça lancera le début de l'attaque. De là, nous avancerons d'abri en abri, d'abord les pavés en béton là-bas, puis le coin du bâtiment. Le but sera d'atteindre les bateaux, qui sont juste au bout de la jetée. On s'empare de deux zodiacs montés d'une mitrailleuse, les trois autres bateaux sont à détruire, ils ne nous suivront pas, à moins qu'ils en aient dans le dernier bâtiment. Vous avez compris ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, d'un regard bien décidé. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'objectif, sans chercher à se cacher.

Au moment où les gardes tournèrent le dos à la route, d'où ils venaient, sans les avoir aperçus, Fitz appuya sur la détente, envoyant une grenade en direction de l'antenne, qui s'effondra suite à l'explosion soudaine de ses fondations sur les gardes de l'entrée : le plan était en marche, les pirates étaient alertés, ceux de l'entrée écrasés et explosés, et l'antenne détruite.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, de chaque côté de la route, derrière des blocs de bétons posés à l'entrée.

Simmons – « Fitz, il y en a deux qui arrivent là-bas, ils sont pour toi ! »

Fitz – « Compris ! » fit-il avant de recharger et d'envoyer une nouvelle charge explosive vers les gardes.

La grenade explosa trop loin, et un seul pirate disparu, dans une pluie de sang et d'organes.

Fitz – « Mince ! Je n'en ai eut qu'un ! »

May se releva et tira une flèche sur le garde qui arrivait. Celui-ci s'écroula en arrière, le crâne transpercé par le projectile.

Coulson – « Les autres gardes arrivent, il faut qu'on avance ! »

Et tous se ruèrent vers un autre abri, au coin d'un premier bâtiment, derrière des cuves en béton ou un tas de débris de fonte. Fitz plongea derrière l'un des abris au moment où des balles fusèrent dans sa direction : trois pirates venaient d'apparaître, deux armés d'un fusil d'assaut, le troisième d'un fusil à pompe.

Simmons, à l'abri derrière la cuve, se redressa, visa ce dernier, et tira, le tuant d'un tir en plein cœur. Daisy fit de même, tuant du rebord du bâtiment où elle était l'un des deux pirates restant, de deux balles dans la poitrine. Puis May s'occupa du dernier, d'une flèche dans la gorge.

Coulson – « Il y a d'autres cuves un peu plus loin, allez-y, je vous couvre, à 3 ! 1… 2… 3 ! »

Sur ce signal, l'équipe courue jusqu'au prochain abri, sous les tirs de mitrailleuse de Coulson qui abattit deux nouveaux pirates qui venaient de surgir. Celui-ci arriva finalement à l'abri, au moment où son chargeur était vide.

Coulson – « J'ai besoin de temps pour recharger cette arme, couvrez-moi. » fit-il avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

May – « Entendu… Daisy, surveille la gauche, Fitz et Simmons, sur la droite, je regarde devant. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Le temps que Coulson termine de recharger, May avait abattu un pirate, Daisy un autre, et Fitz en avait eut trois d'un coup avec une grenade.

Coulson – « C'est bon, la voie est dégagée pour l'instant, on repart ! Foncez derrière ces caisses, on approche de la jetée.»

Et ils répétèrent la procédure deux fois, Coulson les couvrant, l'équipe avançant jusqu'à l'abri. Au total, dix-huit pirates étaient morts depuis le début de l'assaut.

Daisy – « Mais combien ils sont ? Je sais qu'ils prévoyaient notre arrivée, mais enfin quand même ! »

May – « Arrête de te plaindre, il faut avancer. »

Fitz – « Monsieur, je n'ai plus qu'une charge ! »

Simmons – « Un chargeur de 12 balles pour moi. »

Daisy – « Un demi-chargeur pour moi, 13 balles… »

May – « J'ai récupéré quelques flèches, j'en ai 8. »

Coulson – « Je mets en place mon dernier chargeur, soit 80 balles. Tirez juste, et économisez si on veut arriver au bout.»

Coulson et Fitz étaient à l'abri derrière un mur, les trois autres derrières des caisses, juste avant la jetée. Au moment où Coulson donna le signal pour foncer aux bateaux, des balles crépitèrent en masse, sur le coin où était Coulson, faisant éclater des morceaux de béton : tout le monde recula.

May parvint à passer un coup d'œil sur l'origine des tirs :

May – « Coulson, c'est un homme en armure, avec une mitrailleuse comme la tienne, mais un plus grand chargeur. »

Coulson – « Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On est coincés ! Daisy, tu ne peux rien faire ? »

Daisy – « Mes balles ne feront pas grand-chose. Quant à mes pouvoirs, il faudrait d'abord que je parvienne à le voir ! »

Coulson réfléchit une minute, puis s'y résolu : il allait devoir risquer ça vie (plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée), pour sauver celle de son équipe.

Coulson – « Ecoutez-moi bien, je veux qu'à mon signal, vous vous mettiez à courir vers les bateaux, je m'occupe de lui ! Fitz, quand vous serez passés, tu exploses l'un des bateaux. Ils sont tous équipés de mitrailleuse, donc May se placera à l'une d'elle pour en détruire un autre, et Daisy se chargera du dernier avec ses pouvoirs. Les deux derniers zodiacs sont pour nous, vous vous séparez en deux : Daisy et Simmons dans le premier, et May avec Fitz dans le deuxième. »

Fitz – « Et vous Monsieur ? Vous n'allez pas rester là ! »

Coulson – « Si je m'en sors, je pars avec Simmons et Daisy, mais pour l'instant, on y est pas. »

May manqua de protester, puis sur un regard de Coulson, comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter : il avait fait son choix.

Coulson bondit en donnant le signal, et au moment où l'équipe se leva pour courir, il ouvrit le feu avec sa mitrailleuse, il tira, tira, et tira encore. L'homme le cadra, mais n'eut le temps que de tirer trois balles au hasard, car sous l'effet des impacts, il recula, pas à pas, sans pouvoir viser, ni même tirer, et quand Coulson eut fini de tirer, il s'écroula. Coulson regarda son équipe, qui venait d'atteindre le bout de la jetée, et s'était emparée des bateaux après avoir coulé les trois autres. Puis il baissa les yeux : il était touché à la jambe, il s'écroula, ne tenant plus sur une jambe. Daisy bondit du bateau, et le ramena tant bien que mal à bord, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet endroit. Mais au moment où ils grimpèrent à bord, l'homme en armure se releva, dans leur dos. Heureusement, May veillait sur la jetée, s'attendant à voir d'autres pirates arriver : elle braqua sa mitrailleuse lourde sur lui, et tira une vingtaine de balle, le tuant pour de bon.

Ils démarrèrent donc les moteurs, Simmons aux commandes du premier bateau, suivie par Fitz au second. Coulson s'était mit à la mitrailleuse, May était restée à la sienne, la gardant braquée vers le chantier par sécurité.

Et elle avait raison : trois zodiacs regroupant les sept pirates restant venait de sortir du hangar de l'autre côté du chantier, et fonçaient droit sur eux : un pilote et un homme à la mitrailleuse par zodiacs, plus un troisième, sans doute le lieutenant de Vaas, dans celui le plus à l'arrière.

Coulson – « Daisy ! Explose-les ! »

Daisy – « J'ai du mal à cadrer, ça tangue ! »

Elle parvint finalement à envoyer une impulsion sur le bateau le plus proche, qui explosa sur le coup, tuant les deux hommes dans le même temps.

Coulson – « Je m'occupe de celui de gauche ! May, occupes-toi de celui avec trois types ! »

Sans un mot, May braqua sa mitrailleuse sur sa cible, et commença à tirer. Coulson, de son côté, parvint à tuer le conducteur du bateau qui lui était attribué, et détruisit le moteur, arrêtant ainsi le mitrailleur pirate.

Malheureusement pour May, son arme venait de s'enrayer. Elle était parvenue à abattre le tireur, mais le bateau adverse approchait à pleine vitesse, jusqu'à percuter son zodiac, à Fitz et elle. C'est alors que les deux pirates se levèrent et bondirent à l'abordage, les couteaux sortis. May quitta sa mitrailleuse et fut aussitôt sur eux, les empêchant d'atteindre Fitz. Sous les yeux des membres de l'autre bateau, Fitz tentait de garder le cap, malgré le combat qui faisait rage dans son dos. May semblait gérer, mais ces deux là étaient sacrément coriaces. Elle ne parvenait pas à vraiment les atteindre, elle parvenait tout juste à éviter ou parer les coups de couteaux qui lui étaient destinés. Puis le malheur arriva, le lieutenant parvint à passer dans son dos au moment où elle effectuait la parade d'un coup de la part de l'autre pirate, et l'immobilisa, pour que son compagnon puisse enfin la tuer. Il s'approcha :

Pirate – « Eh bien, ma belle, c'est vrai que t'es coriace, mais tu n'as plus l'air d'être en position de jouer les dures, hein ? »

Lieutenant – « Arrête de jouer, et ouvre-la en deux, putain ! Elle a causé assez de problèmes, cette garce. »

Le pirate acquiesça, et s'approcha avec un sourire sombre :

Pirate – « Ouaip, ok, on s'amusera avec l'autre ensuite. Dis-voir chérie, tu préfère que je t'ouvre de bas en haut ? Ou l'inv… »

PAN !

Ça, c'était Fitz qui avait dégoté une arme de poing qui traînait sur le tableau de bord, et qui venait de tirer sur le pirate. Celui-ci, touché à l'épaule, recula sous le choc, et bascula à la renverse dans l'eau.

Surpris, le lieutenant se retourna en direction de Fitz, et envoya valser son arme d'un coup de pied avant de bondir sur lui. Ce dernier voulu reculer, mais fut coincé par le manque de place sur le zodiac. Le pirate sortie un couteau prêt à se déchaîner sur le pauvre scientifique, oubliant par la même occasion l'agent May, qui était maintenant libre de ses mouvements. Voulant protéger Fitz elle sauta sur son assaillant, mais le pirate se retourna d'un seul coup, lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Cependant, May ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. L'homme vacilla avant de passer par-dessus bord à son tour. Mais avant de tomber, il attrapa le bras de May, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau, sous le regard pétrifié de Fitz.

A suivre …


	14. Chapter 14

L'équipe avait vu May tomber à l'eau, entraînée par le pirate, elle avait coulé suffisamment au point de ne plus être visible. Mais sans jamais remonter à la surface. Le zodiac de Fitz rejoignit celui de ses trois compères, ils étaient maintenant côte à côte.

Fitz - « Monsieur, May est tombée à l'eau, un pirate l'a entraîné, mais elle n'est pas remontée. »

Coulson - « Quoi ? » Dit-il étonné qu'elle n'est toujours pas refait surface, en regardant autour de lui avec insistance dans l'espoir de la voir. « On se met à sa recherche. Maintenant ! »

Après que la victoire ait été remportée, Coulson, Daisy, Fitz et Simmons avaient cherché May partout durant de longues minutes, scrutant la mer et l'horizon dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Allant même jusqu'à regarder sur les récifs, au cas où elle se serait échouée sur les rochers, mais en vain. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, aussi dure était la réalité, May, la Cavalry avait peut être périe en sauvant ses coéquipiers.

Coulson - « Allez, May, refais surface putain ! »

Ils espéraient de tout cœur l'apercevoir, même blessée, au moins ils auraient espoir de pouvoir la sauver. De pouvoir faire quelque-chose pour remédier à ce problème. Leurs yeux finirent par se porter vers la plage, au cas où elle aurait déjà regagnée la terre ferme. Après tout, elle était bien capable de nager une telle distance, même mal en point. Mais là encore rien, pas de signe de vie ni de corps échoué. May avait tout simplement disparue.

Coulson était hors de lui, malgré l'insistance des trois autres sur l'importance de partir avant que Vaas n'envoie plus d'ennemis. Cependant on ne pouvait pas dire que le reste de l'équipe était en meilleur état. L'idée même d'abandonner leur amie était un brise-cœur.

Simmons - « Monsieur, … On ne peut pas rester là. »

Coulson - « Non, … » Il réfléchit un long moment, avant de poursuivre sans grand enthousiasme. « Vous avez raison. »

Le silence régnait alors qu'ils regagnaient lentement le rivage. Daisy avait les larmes aux yeux, comme le reste de l'équipe. Ils espéraient peut être la voir arriver de derrière un buisson, mais plus le temps passait plus les chances étaient minces.

Ils s'étaient assis dans un coin, cachés entre plusieurs arbres, afin que Simmons jette un coup d'œil à la blessure à la jambe de Coulson.

Simmons - « Ce n'est pas bien grave, la balle est ressortie, vous ne risquez rien. »

Elle avait ramassé de quoi désinfecter la plaie avec des herbes broyées, ainsi que de quoi bander proprement la jambe du directeur. Mais ce dernier n'était pas très réactif aux soins apportés par la jeune femme.

Daisy - « On dirait que tu deviens une experte en plante de cette île Jemma. »

Simmons - « Disons que c'est une question de survie, vous ne savez pas vous battre sans vous blesser. Quelqu'un doit bien vous rafistoler. » Dit-elle afin de détendre l'ambiance, en vain.

Coulson ne disait rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui n'échappait pas au reste de l'équipe, elle aussi extrêmement touchée par les événements. A vrai dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure pour le moins tragique. Et Coulson en était conscient, car lui, plus que les autres encore, en était le plus victime. Pour le directeur du SHIELD perdre un agent en mission est déjà une tragédie en soi, mais une personne proche était la pire chose à laquelle il avait fait face. Le SHIELD qui a juré de protéger les gens, était incapable de se protéger lui même. Et c'était son plus grand échec.

Quand Simmons eut finit de le soigner, il prit la parole :

Coulson - « On, … On ne peut plus rester à l'avant-poste, Vaas sait où nous trouver, il risque de nous tomber dessus. Allons juste chercher des affaires et établissons notre camps ailleurs, non loin des zodiacs. » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

En effet, l'équipe avait caché les deux bateaux dans un lieu sûr, afin de s'en servir encore le moment venu. Pour l'instant, les quatre agents se dirigèrent pour la dernière fois vers leur avant-poste dans un silence plus que pesant. Fitz aidait le directeur à marcher, Daisy en tête pour ne pas que les autres ne puissent la voir pleurer. Simmons fermait la marche, le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Aucun des agents n'avait le cœur à parler, car il y avait un vide qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à combler. Une personne manquait à l'appel...

Tout était calme, la bataille sur l'eau entre la flotte de Vaas et notre équipe d'agents avait prit fin depuis plusieurs minutes, et les deux camps avaient déserté l'endroit. Seul les vestiges de la bataille tâchaient le paysage : les cadavres des pirates jonchant et souillant le sable fin de la plage, et les morceaux de zodiacs détruits flottant à la surface de la mer, étaient le symbole d'une lutte acharnée. Un combat qui n'avait aucun sens. Un jeu qui avait mal tourné avant même qu'il ne commence. Des morts inutiles, seulement là pour illustrer la folie d'un homme. Un psychopathe se disant roi de l'île, qui se délecte de la souffrance des autres. Amis ou ennemis, pour lui la mort ne veut rien dire. Sacrifier des dizaines de vie, pour en prendre seulement une à l'adversaire. Un jeu dangereux qui finit fatalement par se retourner contre son maître.

Vaas se prend pour un dieu et vole au niveau des cieux. Il risque cependant de tomber de haut !

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. La mer était plutôt calme, fait étonnant, vue la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu, non loin d'ici. Les vagues avançaient tranquillement sur le sable fin, seul la couleur de l'eau différait de l'ordinaire. Le bleu naturel devint rouge, un rouge couleur sang.

C'était bien du sang qui teintait la couleur de la mer. Sang qui se répendait de plus en plus à la mesure que les vagues avançaient sur la plage. Puis le calme fut brisé par un halètement. Un souffle irrégulier et rapide se fit entendre. Un corps s'était échoué sur le sable, celui d'une femme vêtue de noir. Une femme brune, qui n'était pas inconnue du SHIELD, il s'agissait du corps de May, ventre à terre, épuisée et agonisante. Luttant entre la vie et la mort, combat qui pour beaucoup n'avait plus aucun suspense tant la faucheuse se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Sa respiration était forte et son bras droit tenait fermement le bas gauche de son ventre, là-même où elle avait été blessé les jours précédents. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure qui comprenait plusieurs nouvelles entailles, toutes régulières.

Elle tentait d'avancer comme elle le pouvait, rampant difficilement pour s'extraire de l'eau en poussant des cris sourds de douleur, utilisant son autre bras afin de se tracter sur plusieurs mètres. A mesure qu'elle tirait, elle laissait une longue trace de sang, et un sillon dans le sable. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux mouillés, elle grimaçait tant la douleur était forte. Une douleur aiguë, qui, entre les anciennes et nouvelles blessures, avait atteint son paroxysme. Malgré tout, elle luttait toujours, fermement décider à ne pas mourir ici. Même si son corps lâchait, son cerveau lui disait de ne pas abandonner et de se battre.

Après avoir réussie à s'extraire de l'eau, May se retourna difficilement sur le dos en serrant les dents, puis posa sa tête dans le sable. Elle pensait à ses coéquipiers, avaient-ils gagné la bataille ou coulés contre la flotte de Vaas ? Si tel était le cas, alors elle serait seule survivante de leur équipe... Non ! C'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas put échouer, pas eux. Elle fit intérieurement un bilan de la situation : ses amis la croyait certainement morte, ce qui n'avait jamais été aussi vrai jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'étaient donc plus là pour la soigner ou la ramener, elle parvenait à peine pour le moment à se situer, mais sans grande précision. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, revenir à la réalité. Elle voulait se relever, retrouver ses amis, savoir qu'ils allaient bien, et botter le cul de Vaas une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant, son corps ne répondait plus, du sang coulait le long de sa bouche jusqu'à son cou, pour finir sa course dans le sable. Cet amas de liquide rouge commençait à l'étouffer, l'obligeant à réagir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était plus à cause de ses blessures ou de la douleur, mais il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour réussir à se mettre sur les genoux. Elle contempla le ciel, mais le soleil qui lui brûlait la rétine, indiquait que le temps avait passé depuis qu'elle était tombée du zodiac. May devait retourner à leur base, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son équipe : il était temps de retrouver ses compagnons. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle pourrait survivre assez longtemps pour y parvenir.

A l'avant-poste, le silence régnait toujours, chacun prenait ce dont il avait besoin afin de changer définitivement de base. Ils se lançaient de temps à autre des petits regards, mais sans dire mot. Même pour le duo scientifique, pourtant habituellement dynamique.

Coulson scrutait la pièce afin de voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Quand son regard se porta sur la trousse médicale encore tachée de leur sang, qu'ils avaient utilisé, May et lui, la toute première fois, les larmes montèrent, il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Coulson éclata en sanglot avant de faire valser la trousse qui s'écrasa contre le mur, alertant le reste de l'équipe.

Daisy - « Eh, calmez-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère maintenant. May ne l'aurait pas voulue, elle l'aurait contenue et gardé pour Vaas. »

Coulson - « SAUF QU'ELLE N'EST PAS LA ! A CAUSE DE LUI ! » Cria-t-il, oscillant entre colères et frustrations. « Elle, … Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. » Le reste de l'équipe restait immobile, regardant Coulson vulnérable, comme jamais il ne l'a été auparavant.

Daisy - « Cette rage, ce que vous ressentez, on la ressent tous ici. Mais on préfère garder notre colère pour la passer sur Vaas. » Dit-elle, s'approchant de Coulson en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Coulson - « C'est exactement ce que May dirait. » Sourit-il de façon sarcastique.

Daisy - « Alors faisons lui honneur en gardant le contrôle. »

Simmons - « Daisy a raison, même si c'est dur, on devrait rester concentrer, c'est ce que May aurait voulue. »

Coulson - « Ouais, ... Vous avez raison. » Répondit-il, tout en pensant à sa coéquipière disparu. « Excusez-moi, mais on a traversé tellement de choses tous les deux que … » Il ne put finir sa phrase, que sa gorge se noua.

Daisy - « C'est bon, on comprend. A vrai dire, c'est pareil pour nous. »

Simmons - « C'est sûr … » Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. « Fitz, pourquoi tu ne dis rien, cela ne te ressemble pas, qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Fitz - « C'est ma faute … »

Daisy - « De quoi ? »

Fitz - « Si May est tombé dans l'eau, c'est ma faute. »

Simmons - « Non, Fitz tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, si elle ne s'était pas interposée, tu serais mort. »

Fitz - « Si je n'avais pas était pétrifié à ce point, j'aurais put me défendre seul ! »

Daisy - « Même si ça avait été le cas, elle serait intervenue quand même, peu importe le prix à payer. »

Coulson - « C'est bon, Fitz, c'était à moi de la protéger et j'ai échoué. »

May - « Je peux me sauver les fesses moi-même, mais j'apprécie le geste. »

Tous se retournèrent, vers cette voix qui leur semblait si familière. Ils croyaient rêver ou halluciner, tout sauf être dans la réalité.

Coulson - « May ! … »

Elle se tenait là, devant eux, l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, son bras tenant son côté meurtri et ensanglanté. Elle semblait épuisée et à bout de force, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporter encore très longtemps. Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Fitz - « C'est impossible. »

Simmons - « Oh, mon dieu ! »

Daisy fonça la première vers son OS, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Les autres suivirent juste après, seul Coulson restait en retrait, il était comme pétrifié. Fitz et Daisy aidaient May à avancer afin qu'elle puisse entrer pour se faire soigner. Elle s'arrêta devant Coulson, qui la prit spontanément dans ses bras, fourrant sa tête dans son cou, en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Il releva sa tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front, geste qui bizarrement n'étonna qu'à moitié le reste de l'équipe. Sauf, l'intéressée qui ne savait pas où se placer.

Coulson - « Comment ? »

Simmons - « On t'a cherché partout ! »

May - « Ouais, Hmm ! » Sa blessure commença à saigner sérieusement. « Je vous expliquerai tout … » Dit-elle avant que ses jambes ne la soutienne vraiment plus, et s'écroula sur Coulson qui la soutenait fermement.

Coulson - « Je te tiens. »

Simmons - « Je vais t'examiner. »

May s'était installée entre les jambes de Coulson, qui lui tenait les bras pour les soins. Daisy partie chercher la trousse de soin que le directeur avait lancé contre le mur, pendant que Simmons examina les blessures. Elle souleva le t-shirt en piteux état et fut ébranlée par ce qu'elle voyait. Simmons resta neutre, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'applaudir le courage de May pour la méthode utilisée afin de stopper son saignement.

Fitz - « Comment as-tu survécue ? »

Malgré sa fatigue extrême et la douleur qui l'assénait encore un peu plus chaque seconde. May voulait rester éveillée, afin de leur raconter ses péripéties. De plus, elle préférer profiter de chaque instants en la compagnie des ses camarades. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

May - « Donc …

 _Flashback, POV May :_

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir sauvé les fesses de Fitz puis de m'être retrouvée dans l'eau à me battre contre le lieutenant de Vaas. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus comment je l'ai tué, mais je l'ai vu couler. C'est assez flou en faite, je crois que j'ai eu comme une vision. Le voir couler m'a rappelé lorsque nous nous enfoncions dans le cratère où Vaas nous avait envoyé.

 _Coulson se remémore ce moment comme s'il le vivait encore. May lui avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie, malgré le fait qu'il lui avait demandé de remonter à la surface sans lui. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser mourir._

Après ça, j'étais désorientée. Je ne voyais plus la coque des zodiacs, je présume que le temps de me débarrasser du pirate, vous avez eut de quoi bouger loin de l'endroit d'où je suis tombée. Enfin c'est ce que je pense, après tout, je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien. Mais je sais que je manquais d'air. J'ai voulu remonter à la surface, cependant, j'ai senti une vive douleur sur le côté gauche. Je sais que j'étais déjà blessée, mais là c'était différent.

 _Fitz - « Qu'est- ce que c'était ? »_

Un requin.

 _Aucun membre de l'équipe ne sut quoi dire. Après tout, elle avait sorti ça de façon tellement naturelle, que les agents étaient sans voix._

 _Daisy - « Attends, un requin ? »_

Et pas un petit. _Dit-elle, grimaçant lorsque Simmons désinfecta sa blessure._ Il m'a attrapé et comme vous le voyez, méchamment mordu. Il a du me traîner sur 50 ou 100 mètres avant que je réussisse à prendre un couteau que j'avais caché au niveau de ma cuisse. J'aurais aimé lui botter le cul, mais son œil était plus près. Alors je le lui ait planté dedans, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche. Et même après, j'ai continué à l'asséner de coups, j'ai dut le vexer car il est parti, il n'a pas aimé.

Après je me souviens que l'eau était rouge, mais je ne sais pas si c'était en partie son sang ou le mien. Quoique, je n'avais plus les idées claires donc ça devait être à moi.

 _Quand elle est enfin remontée à la surface, ses sens étaient paralysés. Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, à cause de la pression due à la profondeur de l'eau. Sa vue était trouble, et elle sentait ses forces la quitter, elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de regagner le rivage._

J'ai nagé longtemps avant d'atteindre la plage. Je me suis hissée sur le sable comme j'ai put et c'est là que j'ai constaté que je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'avais l'impression que chacun de mes mouvements prenaient une éternité.

 _Mais elle a finalement réussit à se mettre sur les genoux. L'enjeu était maintenant de savoir comment elle allait regagner l'avant-poste en vie. À ce moment la, une douleur insoutenable la tiraillait, et sa blessure saignait abondamment._

Imaginez-vous de devoir traverser une forêt en laissant derrière vous une traînée de sang. Niveau discrétion on a fait mieux.

 _Le reste de l'équipe souriait à ses propos, après tout cette île est un enfer sur terre : Entre Vaas et ses pirates plus les animaux sauvages, survivre seule, dans cet état, c'était vraiment un exploit._

Malgré tout, je me suis engouffrée dans la forêt, et je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'orienter. L'ennui, c'est que notre avant-poste n'était pas à côté.

 _Elle marchait difficilement, obligée de s'appuyer sur les arbres pour avancer._

Au bout de deux kilomètres, j'ai dut me rendre à l'évidence, si je ne stoppais pas le saignement, je n'arriverais jamais à destination.

 _Elle s'était écroulée au pied d'un arbre, le dos contre le tronc. Elle avait la main droite couverte du sang de sa blessure._

 _Afin de remédier à cela, elle commença par retirer son T-shirt, emprunté chez les pirates, non sans douleur, car les tissus déchirés s'accrochaient par endroits aux blessures. Elle examina de plus près les traces de dents, et fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait : elle avait, encore plantées dans son corps, trois dents de requins, qui dépassaient à peine des plaies, et qui continuaient à provoquer des dommages internes lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement._

 _May - « Merde... »_

 _Elle s'empara de son couteau, qu'elle avait rangé après avoir terrassé le requin, et s'en servi pour extraire une à une les trois dents, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer l'écoulement du sang. Il fallait agir vite car elle sentait bien que son corps faiblissait de plus en plus, dû au manque de sang. En perdre d'avantage signerait sa mort même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Ce saignement devait se stopper. Aussitôt, elle repensa à une astuce qu'elle avait un jour vue en pratique sur un soldat blessé dans une situation aussi désespérée que la sienne : elle remplie spontanément ses plaies de terre, afin de boucher les trous et arrêter l'hémorragie, puis appliqua une pression avec ses mains, en essayant d'en couvrir une partie aussi large que possible, non sans gémir de douleur. Un goût de sang lui vint en bouche, et elle manqua de régurgiter à cause de la douleur que la procédure lui imposait. Elle remit ensuite sont T-shirt, cependant comme l'opération n'avait pas été indolore, et cumulé à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le début avec toutes ses blessures, elle finie, contre son gré, par s'évanouir durant plusieurs minutes._

Ça me désole de l'avouer, mais j'ai rarement perdu le contrôle au point de m'évanouir. Mais je crois que ça aurait put être pire. Je me suis réveillée peu de temps après, me doutant que vous ne resteriez pas dans l'avant-poste, je préférais ne pas vous louper.

 _Quand elle fut réveillée, de sa main droite, elle ré-exerça une légère pression sur ses blessures, et de son bras gauche, poussa sur sol, afin de se relever. Une fois debout, elle observa un instant la jungle qui s'étalait devant elle, puis elle fit un pas en avant : elle avait assez perdu de temps, il était temps de retrouver ses compagnons._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Daisy - « Si je comprend bien, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de nous rejoindre. »

Fitz - « Une chance que tu sois aussi résistante. »

Simmons terminait de recoudre les plaies de May, laissées par les dents du requin. Le reste de l'équipe rassemblait son matériel pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Vaas ne tarderait certainement pas à y envoyer du monde, il valait donc mieux garder l'avantage de la surprise du côté de nos agents.

Ils étaient prêts à partir, May s'appuya sur Coulson, elle devait à tout prix se reposer mais pas ici, plus maintenant. Ils prirent un pick-up pour rejoindre un coin isolé de la forêt, non loin de là où ils avaient caché les zodiacs, pour y établir leur nouveau camp. Le lieu n'était pas aussi confortable que l'avant-poste, mais avait le mérite d'être discret.

Daisy, Fitz et Simmons se mirent au travail, nettoyant les alentours pour pouvoir s'installer. Fitz se chargea de faire du feu, Simmons déplia des sacs de couchage et Daisy cherchait à camoufler au maximum leur nouveau camp, afin de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Coulson était resté plus sur le côté avec May dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'était assoupie d'épuisement. Elle était assise sur les jambes de Phil, la tête reposant sur son torse. Une fois que le camp fut vivable, l'équipe se réunie autour du feu. Coulson se leva pour faire de même, portant May toujours endormie dans ses bras.

Coulson - « Maintenant que nous sommes à nouveaux au complet et hors des radars de Vaas, pourquoi ne pas retourner au BUS, chercher des vêtements comme Simmons l'avait proposé ? »

Daisy - « Je suis d'accord, je ne supporte plus de devoir porter les fringues de ces tarés. Surtout que May a déjà réussie à déchirer son T-shirt. » Dit-elle souriant à la vue de son OS, actuellement endormie. L'Inhumaine ne risquait donc pas vraiment de représailles de sa part.

Fitz - « Moi, ça me va. »

Simmons acquiesça avec joie, elle non plus ne voulait plus porter ces horreurs.

La nuit était tombée, les agents discutaient tranquillement entre eux, cependant la fatigue se faisait ressentir sur chacun d'eux.

Leurs folles aventures sur l'île les avaient rapprochés plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Daisy s'était rapprochée de Coulson pour discuter, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la Cavalry.

De leur côté, Fitz et Simmons était collés l'un à l'autre. Fitz avait posé son bras sur les épaules de Jemma, qui elle avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Leurs discussions étaient à peine audible, mais à en juger par le sourire de Simmons, ils ne parlaient pas de Vaas.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans leur nouveau camp, à la belle étoile. La tête remplie de pensées sadiques, toutes dirigées vers Vaas.

A suivre …


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin, même si le soleil s'était levé, les agents du SHIELD avaient du mal à émerger. La fatigue accumulée depuis le début avait raison d'eux.

C'est Coulson qui ouvrit les yeux en premier, constatant que ses camarades étaient encore endormis, même May n'était pas levée, elle qui était pourtant matinale. Il prit l'initiative à ses risques et périls de réveiller May. Il posa sa main avec délicatesse sur l'arrière de sa tête, avant d'ajouter :

Coulson - « May, réveille-toi. »

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, posant sa main sur sa blessure, elle se dégagea de Coulson, comprenant qu'elle avait passée la nuit comme ça.

May - « Phil, tu aurais du me poser à terre, je t'ai sûrement empêché de dormir ... »

Coulson - « C'est bon, tu ne m'as pas dérangé. » Le coupa-t-elle.

May esquissa un sourire « Merci. On devrait réveiller les autres, quoique je n'aie pas vraiment envie de déranger Fitz et Simmons. »

Coulson tourna son regard vers le duo scientifique. Ils étaient collés littéralement l'un à l'autre. Une vision qui fit sourire le directeur, tellement la scène était touchante.

Cependant, ils durent se résoudre à réveiller le reste de l'équipe, après tout, il valait mieux éviter une grasse matinée avec des pirates rôdant partout sur l'île.

Coulson - « Occupe-toi de Daisy, je prends les deux siamois. » Dit-il se levant en direction des scientifiques. « Fitz, Simmons, debouts, il est temps de se mettre en route. »

Tandis que May n'avait pas trop de mal à réveiller Daisy, Coulson lui, faisait face à de la résistance.

Fitz serrait sa partenaire, l'enlaçant encore plus avec ses bras. Simmons, ayant la tête bien enfouie dans le cou de Fitz, ne prêtait pas attention aux appels de Coulson.

Coulson - « Fitz ! » Ce dernier sursauta, lâchant Simmons, surprit par un réveil aussi brutal. « Allez, on doit bouger. »

Fitz - « Quoi déjà ? »

Coulson - « Oui déjà. On mange et ensuite direction le BUS pour récupérer des affaires. »

Tous les cinq se retrouvèrent autour du feu, mangeant leur petit déjeuner.

Simmons - « J'ai réfléchi à comment battre Vaas une bonne fois pour toute. » Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. « Les jours précédents nous ont prouvé qu'il pouvait riposter sur tous les fronts avec un nombres d'hommes important. De plus, ses trafics lui procurent une grande diversité d'armes. »

Coulson - « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Simmons - « Et bien, si on pouvait utiliser les plantes de l'île à notre avantage... Je pense pouvoir confectionner des drogues nous permettant d'être plus fort et plus résistant. Comme un coup d'adrénaline, ou encore des remèdes arrêtant les saignements. »

Daisy - « Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idées Jemma. »

Coulson - « Je suis d'accord, May tu en pense quoi ? »

May - « Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. »

Coulson - « Fitz, je ne demande pas. Alors c'est bon pour moi, tu as besoin de quoi ? »

Simmons - « Et bien, d'une certaine plante qui pousse dans des grottes, et d'autres que l'on trouve un peu partout, j'en cueillerai en marchant. »

Coulson - « Des grottes, encore... Ok, on s'en occupera après notre petite escapade au BUS. »

Toute l'équipe étant sur la même longueur d'onde, ils se mirent en route, direction la plage où ils s'étaient échoués.

Ils faisaient maintenant face à l'épave du BUS. L'avion n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était écrasé, mais la vue de ce désastre était dure pour nos agents. Ils entrèrent malgré tout dans l'appareil, cherchant chacun de son côté le reste de leurs affaires. Tout était en désordre, plus encore suite au pillage des pirates. Il fallait donc trier un peu avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur des vêtements viables. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, ôter ces chiffons que portaient les pirates de Vaas. Coulson trouva un pantalon noir, serré, fait pour les missions sur le terrain, ainsi qu'un T-shirt de même couleur qui allait avec le bas. Le directeur avait donné des ordres : « Trouver des vêtements de terrain, discrets. » L'équipe se vêtit donc comme lui, en noir. T-shirt à manches longues pour le duo scientifique, et à manches courtes pour Daisy et Coulson. Seule May avait prit un débardeur. Ils se réunirent dans ce qu'il restait du salon pour pique-niquer. Discutant de choses et d'autres, ils prirent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, leur temps. Enfin, ils se mirent en route pour la récolte de plantes, afin que Simmons fabriques des stimulants.

Marchant dans la forêt, la scientifique récoltait tout un tas de plantes utiles. Cependant l'équipe se dirigeait vers une grotte susceptible de contenir une plante particulière, dont Simmons allait avoir absolument besoin pour finir sa concoction.

Coulson - « J'avoue ne pas être très chaud pour encore explorer une nouvelle grotte. »

Fitz - « Surtout qu'on risque encore de tomber sur un ours. »

Daisy - « Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ? On dirait des fillettes apeurées. »

May - « Daisy a raison, et vous parlez trop. »

Simmons - « On risque de nous entendre, alors fermez-la ! » Toute l'équipe s'arrêta d'un seul coup, choqué d'entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de la scientifique. « Je suis désolée, mais on a vraiment besoin de cette plante. Dans notre état actuel, si on a même pas de quoi calmer la douleur en combat, tuer Vaas serait quasiment impossible. »

Coulson - « Tu as raison Jemma, excuse-nous, c'est la fatigue qui parle. Allons-y. »

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grotte que la nature avait creusée très profondément dans la montagne. S'engouffrant dans cet immense trou noir, Fitz avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois et avait prit deux lampes-torches dans le BUS.

Daisy - « Bien, Jemma, où pousse cette fameuse plante ? »

Simmons - « Dans les profondeurs, elle fuit le soleil et cherche plutôt l'humidité. »

Coulson - « Cherchons cette foutue plante et sortons rapidement. » Fit-il, pas vraiment attiré par la perspective de devoir explorer un lieu aussi sombre et peu engageant.

La grotte était grande, trop grande même, pas facile, donc, de chercher une plante assez rare que seule Simmons semblait connaître. Après tout, la biologie était son truc, le reste de l'équipe lui faisait confiance pour ça, cherchant une plante qu'elle avait vue dans ses livres scientifiques.

Le chemin était escarpé, étroit à certains endroits, l'eau ruisselant sur les parois rendait l'excursion difficile.

L'équipe progressait lentement, les uns après les autres. Et malgré les deux lampes, la lumière faisait tout de même défaut. Daisy se cogna la tête dans une stalactite de roche, obligeant les agents à faire une courte pause.

Daisy - « Aie, c'est pas vrai, il n'y a vraiment rien de simple sur cette île ? »

Fitz - « AH ! Tu vois ce que ça fait de se prendre un rocher dans une grotte sombre ? »

Simmons - « C'est bon Fitz, ça va. Daisy, fais voir ta tête. » Dit-elle avant de poser ses mains à l'endroit où la roche avait tapé. Tâtant avec ses doigts, elle pu constater qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. « C'est bon, tu n'auras au pire qu'une bosse. »

Coulson - « Ne tardons pas. » Insista-t-il avant de trébucher, et ne pouvant se retenir, atterrit sur May, qui pour son plus grand malheur, se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Il était tombé sous les yeux des trois autres, assez amusés par la scène. May n'avait pas put le retenir, il s'était donc écrasé sur elle.

Daisy - « Merde, les amis, vous allez bien ? »

Coulson - « Ça va, il y a au moins un point positif à tomber sur quelqu'un, on se fait moins mal. » Dit-il se dégageant de May.

May - « Parle pour toi. »

Coulson - « Je suis désolé, je t'ai pas fait mal ? »

May - « Imagine que quelque-chose faisant deux fois ton poids te tombe dessus et tu en auras une bonne idée. »

Coulson - « Navré… attends, deux fois ?! Sans rire ? » Fit-il, souriant à sa partenaire, l'aidant à se redresser. « Laisse-moi voir si tu ne t'es pas blessée. Encore. » Il n'eut que pour réponse un roulement d'yeux vers le haut et le rire de ses camarades. Il passa ses mains sur son dos, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, puis reprit : « Non, ça va, tout va bien. Sur quoi j'ai trébuché ? » Ajouta-t-il, portant les yeux sur ce qui l'avait fait tombé.

Simmons - « Ce sont des … des os ! »

Fitz - « Des ossements humains, depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? »

Simmons - « Très longtemps apparemment... »

Coulson - « Raison de plus pour ne pas s'éterniser. Continuons. »

May fit signe à Coulson de passer devant pour ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Toute l'équipe suivie, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la grotte.

Après être tombé sur le tas d'ossements, l'équipe ne semblait pas très motivée à poursuivre leur exploration. Après tout, quelqu'un devait être mort à cet endroit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Cependant, les agents ne savaient pas quand cette personne avait perdue la vie dans cette sinistre grotte. Ils ignoraient beaucoup de chose de cette île. En réalité, cette terre avait été le témoin de batailles durant la seconde guerre mondiale entre les États-Unis et le Japon. Laissant tout un tas de cadavres de soldats, disséminés un peu partout. Certes, le temps avait fait disparaître les corps, mais certains endroits inexplorés pouvaient encore contenir des vestiges de cette époque. Tout cela pour dire que la grotte n'avait pas été explorée depuis. La nature avait reprit ses droits il y a longtemps, ce qui ne facilitait pas l'exploration et nos agents avaient bien du mal à avancer.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Simmons, la grotte était un véritable labyrinthe. Les chemins n'étaient pas tous plat, certains instables, et des impasses ici-et-là. Un couloir pouvait mener à un sombre et profond gouffre, obligeant nos agents à prendre une autre direction. En outre, la plupart des chemins étaient sinueux, certain donnaient même sur des étendues d'eau.

Après plusieurs heures à arpenter ces galeries, l'équipe se retrouva une fois de plus devant une impasse, ou plutôt un lac souterrain.

Fitz et Simmons, peu habitués à tant d'exercices physique, ajouté à cela la fatigue des derniers jours, voulurent faire une pause.

Simmons - « Et bien, je ne pensais pas que la grotte serait si grande et si complexe. »

Coulson - « On a tout exploré Simmons, et pas de traces de la plante que tu recherche. Il faut rebrousser chemin avant de finir comme le tas d'ossements de tout à l'heure. »

Simmons - « Monsieur, je suis sur qu'on touche au but, il faut continuer. »

Daisy - « Jemma, il a raison, faut savoir dire stop. »

Fitz - « Je n'aime pas dire cela, mais il faut admettre qu'on a tout exploré de cet endroit. »

May - « Non, pas tout. » Les quatre autres se tournèrent en direction de la Cavalry. « Regardez. » Dit-elle pointant du doigt le lac.

Daisy - « Je ne vois rien. »

Simmons - « Si, la roche forme comme un passage sous l'eau. »

Coulson - « Tu crois que la grotte continue derrière ce mur ? »

May - « On va devoir nager pour le découvrir. »

Personne n'était excité pour traverser à la nage sans savoir la longueur exacte du périple. Cependant, ils n'allaient pas rester là sans rien faire.

May plongea en première, afin de faire un repérage avant de remonter une minute plus tard disant que la traversée pouvait se faire sans problème. Les autres la suivirent dans l'eau, ne la perdant pas de vue.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivé à la surface, ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la paroi. Et comme ils s'y attendaient, la grotte continuait dans cette direction. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'explorer davantage, Simmons avait trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Simmons - « C'est cette plante. Reposez-vous, je vais la récolter. Fitz tu viens m'aider ? »

Fitz - « J'arrive, Jemma. »

Les trois autres s'assirent, attendant que le duo scientifique finisse. Daisy préféra se coucher sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle somnolait quelque-peu.

Coulson s'était assit à côté sa partenaire, cette dernière souffrait visiblement encore de ses blessures. Avec son doigt, Phil poussa les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui cachaient le visage de May.

Coulson - « Eh ! Ça va ? » Dit-il tendrement.

May - « Je vais bien. »

Coulson - « Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de mettre fin à la folie de Vaas une bonne fois pour toute. »

May - « C'est ce qu'on veut tous. Il a fait trop de mal, il est grand temps que son règne prenne fin. »

Coulson - « Ouais, en espérant que la plante de Simmons va nous y aider. »

La plante en question était fragile, Fitz et Simmons la récoltaient donc lentement ne voulant pas l'abîmer. Ils voulaient en avoir le plus possible, tout deux mettaient donc la main à la pâte. Si bien qu'ils finirent par vouloir cueillir la même branche, se gênant mutuellement. Ils retirèrent leur mains en même temps, surprit par ce contact. Leur regard se croisa, se souriant l'un à l'autre.

Fitz - « Désolé, je vais en prendre plus loin. »

Simmons - « Non, Fitz, c'est bon, reste là, s'il te plaît. »

Fitz - « Je suis là Jemma, je ne bouge pas. » Dit-il souriant à sa partenaire. Il la prit dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment que la scientifique voulait du réconfort après tout ce périple. Si elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à la récolte c'était pour en trouver chez son meilleur ami. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après toutes ces péripéties, la chaleur de leur amitié leur était plus que nécessaire.

Simmons - « Merci Fitz. »

Fitz - « Pour quoi ? »

Simmons - « Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés durant tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais j'ai apprécié ton soutien quand je me suis faite tirée dessus. Tu m'as soigné alors que je résistais et ça n'a pas du te faciliter la tâche. »

Fitz - « De rien, c'est normal. Je serai toujours là pour toi Jemma. »

Sur ces mots, la scientifique lui sourit, un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur de son partenaire. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout. Ils étaient inséparables, à l'image de leur embrassade qui s'éternisait. Il fallait cependant se remettre au travail, le temps passait et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Quand le duo avait finit leur récolte, ils se retournèrent vers leur compères. Visiblement, Daisy s'était assoupie la bouche ouverte, un léger filet de bave coulant le long de sa joue. Fitz et Simmons ne purent s'empêcher de rire, mais leur regard se porta vers les deux autres. Coulson s'était, lui aussi, assoupi paisiblement sur l'épaule de May, et rien ne semblait le déranger. Décidément, lui et Daisy s'étaient tous deux endormi sans problème dans des positions pas vraiment adéquates. Melinda, elle, n'était ni endormie ni éveillée. La douleur se lisait sur son visage malgré tout son possible pour le cacher. Ce qui faisait de la peine à Simmons, qui en temps que médecin du groupe ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager ses maux. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Sans réveiller Coulson, elle souleva le débardeur de la Cavalry pour vérifier ses blessures. Visuellement tout allait bien, elle ne saignait pas, cependant Simmons voulu s'en assurer plus en profondeur. Elle toucha les bandages, ce qui eu pour effet d'activer les réflexes de May, qui se saisit d'un seul coup du bras du médecin. Simmons sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction pourtant prévisible au vue de la personne concernée.

Simmons - « Tout va bien, c'est moi, je regarde juste si tu n'as pas ouvert tes points. »

May - « Excuse-moi. » Dit-elle, lâchant le bras de son amie, qui put continuer sur sa lancée. « Vous avez tous ce dont on a besoin ? »

Simmons - « Oui, on vient de finir la récolte, je vais pouvoir confectionner plusieurs doses. »

May - « On va pouvoir sortir d'ici alors, Aouch ! Tu … n'étais pas censée juste regarder ? »

Simmons - « C'était pas moi. » Dit-elle, lui faisant signe de poser son regard sur sa blessure.

En effet, Coulson avait bougé. Toujours endormi, son bras avait voulu faire le tour de la taille de May, comme pour l'enlacer. Cependant, sa main avait plus qu'effleuré les blessures de sa partenaire.

May - « Merde, Phil. »

Fitz qui regardait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et même si Simmons le voulait aussi, elle se retint.

Fitz - « Il dort profondément, tu crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? » S'adressa-t-il au médecin.

Simmons - « Fitz, ce n'est pas le moment. » Chuchota-t-elle. À la vue du regard noir de May, le scientifique ne dit plus rien. « Tes points de sutures n'ont pas bougé, mais tu dois faire attention. Au vue du nombre de plaies ça mettra du temps à cicatriser. »

May - « Dit ça à lui. » Répondit-elle, pointant Coulson du doigt. « On devrait partir tant qu'on se rappelle du chemin à prendre. Cette grotte est un vrai labyrinthe. »

Sur ces mots, elle réveilla Coulson, et Fitz fit de même pour Daisy. Simmons elle, rassemblait leur affaires, prenant garde de ne pas oublier le sac contenant les plantes tant convoitées.

Quand le directeur ouvrit les yeux, il prit conscience de sa position délicate et rougit en conséquence. Sous le regard soutenu de May, il ne put se justifier, bégayant comme jamais. Ce n'est que face au demi-sourire de Melinda qu'il se sentit soulagé. Du moins en partie, se sentant gêné, il avait eut peur de sa réaction, il aurait pensé subir ''une interaction physique entre sa joue, à lui, et sa main, à elle'', ou quelque chose du genre. Mais finalement non, même s'il ignorait lui avoir fait mal, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur d'avoir littéralement dormit sur elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux en direction des trois autres. Daisy essuyait la bave qui avait coulé sur sa joue, au moins elle avait bien dormie.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, le périple du retour pouvait commencer. L'équipe replongea dans l'eau, se retrouva de l'autre côté et à partir de là, prirent la direction de la sortie. Une heure plus tard ils étaient de nouveau dehors.

La nuit était tombée, marcher dans la forêt à cette heure n'était pas recommandé, mais les agents n'avaient pas le choix.

Coulson - « Retournons au camp, en espérant ne pas tomber sur des bêtes sauvages. »

Daisy - « Ou des pirates. »

Les deux scientifiques n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés, mais ils changèrent vite d'avis quand May ajouta :

May - « Alors ne traînons pas, mais si ça arrive, on leur bottera le cul. Interdiction de mourir avant d'avoir tué Vaas ! »

Coulson - « Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez entendu ? C'est un ordre agents ! Allons-y. » Sourit-il.

Ils prirent tous le chemin du retour. En plein nuit, la tâche n'était pas évidente mais ils parvinrent sans encombre à leurs fins. Une fois au camp, ils s'installèrent tranquillement autour du feu que l'Inhumaine venait de rallumer. N'ayant qu'une chose en tête : trouver où se terrait Vaas, préparer leur assaut final, et mettre enfin un terme à la folie interminable de ce dernier.

A suivre …


	16. Chapter 16

Depuis qu'il était rentré à sa base, Vaas arborait un air maussade, et indicateur de mauvais présage pour son entourage, ce ramassis de branleurs et d'incapables… Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis la perte de l'un de ses chantiers, et sa colère ne semblait toujours pas se calmer. Chacun des mercenaires se rappelait de ce moment, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle :

 _Deux jours plus tôt :_

En fin de journée, deux pirates arrivèrent à l'armurerie de la base où se trouvait Vaas, occupé à Dieu-sait-quoi, mais il semblait de bonne humeur, il s'attendait à de bonnes nouvelles de la part de son chantier.

Pirate 1 – « Euh… Vaas ? On a un léger problème… On a des nouvelles du chantier. »

Vaas – « Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Vas-y, balance. Combien de ces agents de mon cul sont crevés ? »

Pirate 2 – « C'est bien là le problème… Comme on n'avait rien de la part du chantier, on a envoyé du monde, on s'est dit que l'antenne s'était juste fait niquer. Sauf que quand les gars se sont pointés… »

Vaas – « Et alors ? Tu la craches, ta pastille ? Avec ces enfoirés, c'est normal qu'il y ait eut de la casse, et je me doute bien que certains des nôtres soient morts, maintenant arrête de me faire chier, et annonce la couleur. »

Pirate 2 – « Quasiment tout était détruit… L'antenne, les bateaux, quatre bâtiments sur les cinq. Et c'est pas tout, après une fouille globale, la totalité de nos gars sont morts ou disparus. Les traces du combat indiquent que ces connards se sont dirigés vers la digue, et il est probable qu'ils se soient emparés d'au-moins deux bateaux à mitrailleuse, car ils ont coulé tout le reste des bateaux qui étaient à flot, on a put compter. On pense que les disparus sont morts en mer, en les poursuivant. »

Vaas fronça les sourcils, et garda le silence un moment en fixant le pirate qui faisait son rapport. C'est son camarade qui comprit : Vaas avait posé une question et son pote n'avait pas vraiment répondu.

Pirate 1 : « On a retrouvé aucun de leur corps dans tout ce bordel, donc s'ils ont eut des pertes, c'est en mer qu'ils ont put mourir. Sauf que ça grouille de requin, ce qui veut dire que même s'ils sont morts, ou au moins une partie, on aurait rien à repêcher pour être sûr. »

Vaas reprit la parole, d'abord en grommelant pour lui-même.

Vaas – « Putain de putain de merde, j'en ai marre de ces incapables, et j'en ai marre de ces chieurs qui prennent confiance, juste à cause de ces empaffés… C'était des bonnes nouvelles que je voulais, bordel, juste une seule personne morte chez eux, c'est trop demander ? » Fit-il, avant de s'adresser à ses hommes, avec un calme étrange. « OK… Dégagez maintenant, si vous voulez pas payer pour l'incapacité des autres. »

Les deux pirates ne se firent pas prier, et décampèrent, tout en restant inquiet quant au calme étrange de Vaas.

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde était parti dormir à la base, après s'être sustenté, sauf les quelques gardes qui veillaient sur les murs, et Vaas, qui était dans un hamac, non loin de la cour central : il réfléchissait. Il pensait à ces agents, qui pourraient finalement bien être ceux qu'il recherchait, ceux qui parviendraient à l'arrêter, et qui, paradoxalement, trouvaient toujours un moyen de lui briser les burnes, sans même que cela le surprenne en plus ! Il pensait toujours à son passé, à sa sœur, qui avait tenté de le poignarder après avoir essayé de le séduire, tout ça pour des conneries de légendes Rakyats. Il promena son regard au-travers des feuillages des arbres, puis sur les cages à animaux dans un coin de la cour, où il voyait (et entendait) le contenu de l'une d'elle : un komodo de sang, une espèce très rare sur l'île, qui devait être envoyé le lendemain en direction de l'Inde pour un de ses riches clients. Il finit par s'endormir, le cerveau toujours en ébullition.

Le lendemain, sa colère n'avait pas diminué. Il faisait face à un imprévu : il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de ces agents du SHIELD étaient encore en vie, ni dans combien de temps ils feraient encore parler d'eux, ni même où… et tout ça à cause de la totale incapacité de ses soldats ! Il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'avant-poste qu'ils avaient pris, ils n'étaient pas con, ils s'étaient sans doute installés près de l'endroit où ils planquaient les bateaux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il tournait en rond, à réfléchir, lorsqu'un de ses pirates s'approcha de lui.

Pirate – « Hé, Vaas, on a un problème avec le komodo. Au dép… »

PAN !

Vaas avait sorti son D50 avant même la fin de la phrase, et avait tiré. La balle avait frôlé la peau du pirate, qui avait gardé une longue estafilade sur le haut de la joue gauche.

Vaas – « Vous me faites chier, avec vos problèmes, le prochain qui m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle, je le livre aux requins. Toi, tu me dis ce que tu veux, et tu dégages, et tu préviendras les autres du sort qui les attend si on vient encore m'emmerder ! »

Pirate – « Euh… Oui, ok, entendu. Ah, oui, sinon, le komodo, on devait l'envoyer aux types du chantier qui a été détruit, vu qu'ils avaient les bateaux qui permettaient l'acheminement vers l'Inde, c'est de là-bas qu'il devait partir. Du coup, tu veux qu'on l'envoie où ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse partir d'ici, avec le seul bateau qui peut servir à ça ? Ou on le fait passer par un des autres chantiers, qui ont plus de bateaux de transports ? »

Vaas – « Prenez celui qu'on a là, on en aura pas besoin avant une ou deux semaine, c'est largement assez pour faire l'aller-retour. »

Le pirate s'éclipsa aussitôt, et Vaas réalisa aussitôt : les bateaux ! Les agents en avaient embarqués deux, et ils savaient que ce n'est pas avec ceux qu'ils ont qu'ils quitteront l'île. Par contre, Vaas avait un véhicule adapté à l'arrière de sa base, qui leur permettrait de rentrer directement en Amérique sans avoir à passer par l'un des pays proches tels que l'Inde. De plus, ils semblaient vouloir en finir avec cette histoire avant de partir, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : leur prochaine cible, c'était sa base, c'était lui ! Ou bien ils parviennent à le tuer, et ils auront ce qu'il faut pour s'enfuir, ou bien ils meurent durant leur assaut, et tout s'arrêtera pour eux. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir deux choses : s'ils savaient où se trouvait sa base, et dans combien de temps ils passeraient à l'assaut.

 _Retour au présent._

De leur côté, les agents du SHIELD préparaient l'assaut contre Vaas. Les plantes récoltées la veille étaient en train d'être broyées par Simmons afin de confectionner les drogues tant convoitées. La préparation prenait du temps, mais qui était rentabilisé par le reste de l'équipe. En effet, chacun organisait ses affaires. Chaque arme et munitions étaient triées, nettoyées, testées et rangées dans le but d'être le plus organisé possible. Après tout, ils allaient affronter Vaas : la moindre erreur de stratégie ou défaut de matériel pouvait leur être fatal.

May et Coulson s'occupaient des deux zodiacs qu'ils avaient cachés non loin de là. Étant en sous-nombre par rapport aux hommes de Vaas, l'équipe comptait sur les zodiacs pour palier à ce désavantage, promettant de préparer une surprise pour Vaas, à laquelle il ne s'attendra pas. De son côté, Daisy, préparait des sacs de munitions pour tout le monde, histoire de ne pas tomber en rade au plus mauvais moment de la bataille. Enfin, Fitz aidait Simmons dans la confection des seringues. Il fallait doser très soigneusement chaque quantité de plante pour obtenir l'effet escompté. Dans le cas inverse, une simple erreur de dosage pourrait les tuer au lieu de les soigner.

Quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis le début des préparations. Cependant, ils commençaient à fatiguer sérieusement, leurs blessures, surtout celles de May, les handicapaient. Dans ces conditions, ils décidèrent de faire une pause au coin du feu, profitant pour manger un morceau afin de reprendre des forces.

Coulson - « Alors, ça avance ? »

Daisy - « J'ai pratiquement fini les sacs de munitions, il doit m'en rester deux à remplir. »

Fitz – « Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? »

Daisy – « Eh bien, il ne manque plus que le tiens et le mien. Pour May, j'ai préparé un fusil d'assaut semi-automatique, plus précis, avec les balles et six couteaux de lancer. »

Hochement de tête de la part de l'intéressée.

Daisy – « Pour Simmons, j'ai préparé deux pistolets-mitrailleurs, j'ai rempli le sac munitions. »

Simmons – « Entendu. »

Daisy – « Pour Fitz, je vais te remettre le lance-grenade de la dernière fois, tu t'en es très bien tiré lors de l'attaque du chantier naval. Mais comme Simmons, pas de projectiles supplémentaires, tu seras assez chargé. »

Fitz – « Ça me va. »

Daisy – « Dans mon cas, je m'armerai d'une mitraillette, je m'en servirai avec mes pouvoirs, pas besoin d'explosif… Et enfin pour Coulson, ce sera un autre fusil d'assaut, automatique, meilleure cadence, ainsi que quatre grenades. »

Coulson - « Bien ! De notre côté, on peut dire que les zodiacs sont bientôt prêts. Vaas ne verra rien venir, mais je vous demanderai de faire attention, ne les manipulez pas imprudemment. C'est dangereux ! »

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça, sachant pertinemment quelle surprise May et Coulson avaient préparé.

Daisy - « Et vous ? » Dit-elle, s'adressant au duo scientifique.

Fitz - « On va être limités sur le nombre total mais ce sera suffisant. Sinon, toutes les doses sont pratiquement terminées..»

May - « Bonne nouvelle, sans ça, je ne donne pas cher de nous dans nos états actuels. »

Daisy - « Je suis du même avis, bien joué tous les deux. »

Simmons - « Merci, d'ailleurs, à ce propos … » Dit-elle, prenant possession de l'une des seringues qu'elle venait de confectionner avec Fitz. Le reste de l'équipe attendait la suite de sa phrase, hors, elle ne vint jamais.

Daisy - « Oui ? Tu allais dire quelque chose ? »

Simmons sourie et ajouta : « J'allais plutôt faire quelque chose. » Et aussitôt dit, elle planta la seringue dans l'épaule de May qui se trouvait assise à ses côtés. Le liquide s'écoula dans son système sanguin en un rien de temps.

Surprise par ce geste, May se leva brusquement, elle et le reste de l'équipe arboraient un air des plus étonné.

May - « Qu'est-ce que … »

Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. En effet, le produit contenu dans la seringue, qui maintenant se trouvait à l'intérieur de son corps, venait tout juste de faire effet. La douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours venait de disparaître d'un seul coup. Non content d'avoir soulagé sa douleur, tel un shoot de morphine, la substance avait aussi pour effet d'aider la cicatrisation. Il n'y avait donc plus de risque qu'elle ouvre de nouveau ses points de sutures.

May leva les yeux en direction de Simmons, qui lui souriait en retour. Son regard était plein d'incompréhension, mais la scientifique finit par avouer.

Simmons - « Dois-je comprendre que ça marche ? »

May - « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Simmons - « C'est l'effet des plantes que nous sommes allé chercher dans la grotte. »

Daisy - « Hey ! Quelqu'un va nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Fitz - « Simmons vient d'injecter à May le produit que l'on a confectionné pour la bataille. »

Coulson - « Vous êtes malade ! C'est une substance que l'on ne connaît pas bien et vous l'avez administré à May sans l'avoir testé ? » Dit-il clamant sa colère. Après tout, il avait peur des effets néfastes que ce produit pourrait avoir sur sa partenaire.

Fitz - « A vrai dire, c'était le test … »

Coulson - « Quoi ? »

Simmons - « Calmez-vous, tout va bien, j'étais sûre à 99% que la formule était correcte. »

Coulson - « Et pour le 1% qui reste ? »

Fitz - « May est la plus résistante, les risques auraient été réduits. »

Coulson - « Je dois rêver... » Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, étonné du risque prit par ses deux scientifiques.

Simmons - « Comment tu te sens ? » Dit-elle, en s'adressant à May.

May - « La douleur est partie. »

Simmons - « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoutez, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure, dans nos états actuels, remporter la victoire serait impossible. May est la plus expérimentée mais c'était aussi la plus blessée. J'ai fait assez de seringues pour nous soigner de nos blessures et il en restera une chacun pour la bataille. »

Coulson - « Je ne sais pas si c'est de la folie ou du génie. Mais … Vous avez raison, nous devons mettre tout les atouts de notre côté. »

Sur ces mots, le reste de l'équipe prit à son tour une seringue pour se soigner. L'effet produit était des plus efficaces, même si cela ne remédiait pas à la totalité de leurs blessures, ils pouvaient constater que la trouvaille de Simmons n'était pas à jeter. Au contraire, après la petite frayeur qu'ils ont pu avoir sur la substance, ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet.

Après s'être restaurés dans tous les sens du terme, ils reprirent leurs préparations. Coulson finissait d'équiper le dernier zodiac. May était à ses côtés pour l'aider. Cependant, les pensées du directeur étaient tournées vers elle.

Coulson - « Je t'ai fais mal ? »

May - « Pardon ? » Dit-elle étonnée, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Coulson - « Dans la grotte ? »

May - « Oh ! Et bien tu m'es tombé dessus ... »

Coulson sourit avant de la couper : « Non, je suis encore navré pour ça, mais je parle de quand nous étions assis et que je me suis endormi. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu la position dans laquelle j'étais, mon bras était sur tes blessures. »

May - « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, grâce à Simmons je ne sens plus rien. »

Coulson - « Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas te faire mal … Tu as déjà assez souffert pour nous. »

May fronça les sourcils, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

Coulson - « Parce que j'ai cru te perdre, quand tu n'es pas remonté à la surface après la bataille sur les bateaux. Et … Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Melinda, pour nous tous. Et nous savons tous les deux que la guerre qui s'annonce ne sera pas simple. » Avoua-t-il, faisant face à la personne concernée. « Je sais que tu feras tout pour nous protéger, comme d'habitude, mais s'il te plaît, promet moi que tu feras attention à toi aussi ? »

May était touchée par les paroles de son ami, même si son visage n'était pas très expressif, cela n'empêchait pas d'entrevoir un sourire se dessiner progressivement. Elle s'avança vers Coulson, leva sa main et la posa sur celle de Phil, avant de répondre.

May - « Je suis là, et je te promets que personne ne mourra demain. Demain, n'est pas le bon jour pour mourir ! »

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, ils se regroupèrent pour se dire bonne nuit, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher tous ensemble, Coulson les interpella.

Coulson – « Un instant, tout le monde. »

Fitz – « Monsieur ? »

Coulson – « Vous partez vous coucher sans savoir où nous partons, ou comment ça va se passer demain ? »

Les autres se regardèrent, réalisant qu'ils avaient oublié ce détail, et retournèrent autour du feu.

Daisy – « On s'est un peu emballés, en effet. On écoute. »

Coulson – « Je vais être bref, parce qu'on a besoin de repos. D'après la carte, que voici… » Fit-il en déployant la carte en question. « … tout indique que la base de Vaas se situe ici, sur cette île à part, au nord-est. Palissades, tours de gardes, et gros bâtiments, ça ne peut être qu'ici. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, on ne va pas faire dans la finesse ou la discrétion, on aborde ici, à l'ouest de l'île, et on va marcher sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à l'autre côté. De là, on lance la diversion, puis à l'assaut, en tirant sur tous les pirates qui se trouvent devant nous. »

Simmons – « C'est simple, et ça peut potentiellement marcher. »

Coulson – « Gardez à l'esprit qu'un plan doit pouvoir changer et s'adapter, donc on n'est pas à l'abri d'un imprévu, et donc d'un changement. »

Daisy – « Bien entendu… »

May – « C'est noté. »

Coulson – « Parfait ! En ce cas, allons nous coucher, car on part à l'aube. »

Fitz – « Le réveil va être dur… »

May soupira, lassé d'entendre un tel discours alors qu'elle-même parvenait sans problème à se lever avec le soleil. Mais sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers son sac de couchage, aussitôt suivie par le reste de l'équipe, toujours aussi amusée par la réaction de May.

Depuis que Vaas avait comprit la veille que les agents allaient probablement s'amener pour la bataille finale, il s'employait avec hargne à s'occuper, agacé par son manque de capacité à trouver des réponses. Il faisait des allers-retours entre le terrain d'entraînement et l'armurerie, afin de finir d'affiner ses capacités et ses réflexes, et aussi et surtout pour se vider la tête.

En voyant leur leader ainsi à l'œuvre, les pirates comprirent que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de gros, d'explosif, et de particulièrement mortel. Certains, qui étaient ce jour-là sans affectation, se mirent aussi à s'entraîner, dans l'espoir de prolonger leur espérance de vie lors du prochain combat, tandis que Vaas multipliait l'usage du couteau de lancer, ou du couteau de combat, de l'arme de poing et du fusil d'assaut.

Il les attendait, il était prêt à terminer ce chapitre de l'histoire.

A suivre …


	17. Chapter 17

Au matin, l'équipe se leva aux aurores, une formalité pour May, qui était cependant habituée à être la seule levée à cette heure. Elle était la première levée, suivie par Coulson deux minutes plus tard. Les trois autres n'en étaient qu'à l'étape du réveil.

May – « Déjà levé ? »

Coulson – « Il le faut bien, car aujourd'hui, on en finit avec cette histoire. »

May – « Il est grand temps, en effet. Mais on n'ira pas loin si les trois autres dormeurs ne se bougent pas. »

Coulson – « C'est pas faux … Tu leur donnes un coup de main ? » Sourit-il.

Sans un mot, May se dirigea vers les trois autres, avec une arme de poing à la main, et tira trois fois en l'air. Les dormeurs bondirent de leur lit de fortune, croyant à une attaque, puis ils dévisagèrent May, qui arborait un sourire en coin.

Daisy – « May ? C'était quoi ça ? »

May – « Debout tout le monde, il faut bouger. »

Simmons - « C'est une blague ? »

Fitz – « Eh ben… tu parles d'un lever…»

Les nouveaux éveillés râlèrent pendant trois minutes, avant que May ne fassent mine de recommencer à tirer, juste pour les faire taire et réagir, sous le regard amusé de Coulson.

Après s'être sustentés, l'équipe s'arma de leur équipement respectif, préparé la veille par Daisy. Puis après avoir détruit tout ce qui n'était plus utile de leur camp de fortune, ils se dirigèrent vers les zodiacs qu'ils avaient dissimulés. Destination : l'île du nord-est, où se trouvait la base Vaas.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, aucun pirate ne semblait patrouiller en mer lors de leur traversée. Ils firent échouer les bateaux sur la plage, suffisamment loin des palissades de la base pour ne pas être entendu, et se regroupèrent.

Coulson – « Bon, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas repérés, et c'est très bien comme ça. Pour l'instant, on reste silencieux, la surprise qu'on prépare à nos amis va faire du bruit. Pas de regrets, ni de questions ? »

Fitz – « C'est une question ? Parce bon, ce plan me semble… »

Coulson – « Non, pas vraiment. Allez, en avant. »

Fitz - « Euh … D'accord. » Dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Au même moment, Vaas tendait l'oreille. Il avait entendu du bruit, celui de deux moteurs en provenance de la mer, et de la plage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas ordonné de patrouilles aujourd'hui… il fit donc le lien : les agents étaient là, enfin ! Mais au lieu de donner l'alerte, il opta pour le silence, il voulait jouer une dernière fois avec eux, la dernière fois, la plus mortelle. S'il donnait l'alerte, tout le monde se pointerait sur eux, et les agents seraient à découvert, et se feraient massacrer, c'était donc sans intérêt. Il voulait voir comment le SHIELD allait manœuvrer. Il alpaga un pirate qui passait par là, car si ces agents allaient tenter d'entrer en restant discret, il savait par où ils allaient passer.

Vaas – « Hé, toi ! »

Pirate – « Ouaip, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Vaas – « Tu vas à l'entrepôt, tu vas dire aux deux péquins qui y sont d'éteindre le groupe de télé du coin à l'étage, de les relier à un seul lecteur, et d'y insérer ce disque. »

Pirate – « Euh, ouaip, OK, j'y vais… c'est dans quel but ? »

Vaas – « Contentes-toi de bouger ton cul, et de rester sur tes gardes. »

Le pirate n'ajouta rien, et s'éloigna, prêt à exécuter les ordres de Vaas, ils se demandait tout de même ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

De leur côté, les agents entreprirent de contourner la base, en restant à proximité de la palissade, afin d'être à l'opposé de l'endroit où les bateaux allaient sauter. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'arrêter, l'équipe vit un pirate sortir de la jungle en bordure de plage. Les agents se ruèrent à couvert, dans la jungle, derrière buissons et arbustes.

Fitz – « Génial, la mission est compromise avant même qu'elle n'ait vraiment démarré… » murmura t-il à lui-même.

Simmons – « Fitz, du calme, il ne nous a pas encore vu ! » le rassura t-elle.

May, qui était dissimulée juste derrière un buisson, entreprit de s'approcher du pirate, encore plus silencieuse que la mort elle-même. Elle parvint à se cacher au dernier arbre de la jungle, juste avant la plage. Le pirate se trouvait à quatre mètres à peine, elle pouvait l'atteindre sans courir, en espérant que celui-ci ne se retourne pas. Elle commença à s'avancer, sous les yeux de son équipe, qui s'attendait à voir le pirate se retourner d'une seconde à l'autre. Finalement, May parvint à l'atteindre. Elle se releva, fit un dernier pas, et l'attrapa par l'arrière, avant de lui briser la nuque, qui craqua. Puis le corps s'écroula dans le sable, devant May, qui tournait encore le dos à son équipe, laquelle s'approcha.

Coulson – « Bravo May. On va pouvoir poursuivre. »

Simmons – « Peut-être serait-il bon de cacher le corps ? Le rouge n'est pas très discret sur du sable. »

Daisy – « Oui, tu as raison. Poussez-vous, je vais l'emmener dans la jungle, derrière les bosquets. » fit-elle avant de s'avancer vers le mort, et de l'agripper. « Putain, qu'il est lourd ! Je parviens même pas à le soulever… je peux avoir un coup de main ? »

Coulson s'avança en souriant, puis l'aida à le transporter à couvert, et à le dissimuler. Tandis que les deux agents transportaient le pirate, Fitz se tourna vers la palissade, et nota alors un léger défaut : elle avait un trou, suffisamment large pour laisser passer les agents. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons :

Fitz – « Les amis ? Il semblerait que l'entretien des structures ne soient pas une priorité ici… regardez, il y a un trou dans cette palissade. C'est notre meilleur moyen d'entrer, non ? Plutôt que de passer par l'entrée principale en faisant du bruit. »

Coulson s'approcha du trou, et vit un piège à ours placé devant.

Coulson – « Bien joué, Fitz. On va passer par là, mais je pense qu'ils sont au courant pour le trou… on a un piège à ours à désamorcer. »

Fitz – « Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Laissez-moi faire. » fit-il en déposant son lance-grenade et en s'approchant.

Le temps que Daisy finisse de recouvrir le cadavre de plantes pour le dissimuler, Fitz venait de terminé le désamorçage sans difficulté. Ils passèrent donc tous, un à un par le trou, en priant pour qu'aucun garde n'arrive. Une fois l'équipe au complet, Coulson pointa du doigt le bâtiment ce trouvant à dix mètres d'eux.

Coulson – « On se met à couvert dans ce bâtiment. Prenez l'escalier extérieur, on aura un meilleur point de vue en hauteur, à l'étage. Restez derrière les plantes pour ne pas être vu. » Ordonna-t-il en murmurant.

En effet, le long de la palissade, les pirates n'avaient pas prit la peine de couper les buissons de la jungle, ce qui profita à l'équipe. May ouvrit la marche, suivie de Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, puis Coulson. Ils parvinrent à l'escalier sans encombre, et grimpèrent les marches. Mais alors que May tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte, Daisy ''Le'' vit, elle vit le Monstre qu'ils étaient venu chasser : Vaas. Il se dirigeait vers un grand bâtiment, de l'autre côté du complexe. Le sang de Daisy ne fit qu'un tour : elle leva son bras droit, et se prépara à envoyer l'une des plus grosse impulsions qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'envoie, Coulson lui attrapa fermement le bras, et le baissa en faisant un signe de tête : ''non'' !

Les autres devant n'avaient rien vus, May venait d'ouvrir la porte, et ils s'apprêtaient à entrer. En la poussant légèrement vers l'avant, Coulson murmura à l'encontre de Daisy :

Coulson – « Je l'ai vu aussi, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de se faire avoir. Ils nous seraient tombés dessus ensuite, et on y serait restés. »

Daisy – « Et alors, on leur auraient botter le cul comme les dernières fois ! C'est une chance, on a une ouverture. » fit-elle en colère.

Coulson - « Non, c'est un ordre Skye ! Cette base renferme certainement bien plus de pirates que ce qu'on a vu pour l'instant. »

Il l'avait appelé « Skye », ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Aux yeux de Coulson, elle venait d'agir comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré : sous l'impulsion. Ne réfléchissant plus comme un agent, mais comme la fille apeurée et en quête de réponses, qu'elle était à ce moment là.

Daisy ralenti sa respiration afin de se calmer, comme May lui avait appris. Constatent qu'elle avait agit sous l'émotion elle continua d'avancer sans faire attention à Vaas.

Daisy - « Désolé. »

Au moment où l'équipe passa la porte, Vaas se retourna, fixant le coin de mur où les agents venaient de disparaître. Il avait sentit la colère de Daisy, il avait tout entendu, il savait que les agents étaient entrés dans la base, et ils venaient d'entrer précisément là où il l'avait prévu. Il se mit à sourire : la suite allait être passionnante. Il sortit ensuite un détonateur et une télécommande avec un interrupteur, et attrapa un talkie-walkie : début de la fête dans deux minutes.

La pièce où l'équipe se trouvait était totalement vide, mais les agents pouvaient entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté une télé allumée, où se trouvaient des pirates.

May – « J'en ai compté deux. Ils nous tournent le dos. »

Daisy – « Je m'en occupe avec May. Tu prends un couteau de lancer, et tu t'occupes de celui qui est assis ? Je prends le plus proche, qui est debout derrière lui. »

May – « Si tu veux. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut fait. Daisy entra dans la pièce, aussi silencieuse que May, le peu de bruit qu'elle faisait couvert par celui de la télé, et attrapa sa cible, qui se mit à se débattre et à faire un bruit étouffé. Son camarade l'entendit, et se leva de sa chaise avant de se tourner vers Daisy, juste temps pour voir un couteau lui arriver dessus, et se planter dans sa gorge. Daisy s'occupa ensuite de son pirate de la même manière que May quelques minutes plus tôt sur la plage. Un craquement, puis le pirate s'écroula : élimination furtive réussie, l'équipe était parvenue à s'infiltrer, et aucun pirate, ni même Vaas, ne semblait être au courant. Les agents s'observèrent sans un bruit, accroupis, en retenant leur souffle, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune alerte n'avait été déclenchée, puis ils se rappelèrent au bout de vingt secondes qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer, sous peine de décéder.

Coulson – « C'est bon… tout va bien. » murmura t-il.

Daisy – « Ne parles pas trop v… » répondit-elle avant d'être interrompue

Un bruit venait d'émaner du corps de l'un des pirates. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le talkie-walkie accroché à la veste de celui-ci. Une voix se fit entendre par le biais de l'appareil, et c'était celle de Vaas.

Vaas – « Hé, les deux tocards ? Parait qu'il y a deux bateaux sur la plage, à l'ouest. C'était pas vous qui étiez censés les ranger hier ? Il y a pas de patrouille de prévue aujourd'hui, j'ai affecté tout le monde à la défense des zones, on sait pas où et quand les emmerdeurs du SHIELD vont faire parler d'eux… »

L'équipe gardait le silence, sans savoir que faire. Daisy fit signe à Coulson de répondre, en espérant que ça marcherait. Celui-ci était certain que sa voix serait reconnue par Vaas. Il commençait même à se demander si Vaas n'était pas au courant de leur présence, ça semblait trop synchronisé pour être un hasard. D'abord les deux pirates qui se font tuer, puis le message radio aussitôt après…

May – « Phil, fais exploser les bateaux. » murmura t-elle

Une explosion, voilà ce que l'équipe avait traficoté sur les zodiacs. Durant les préparatifs de la bataille, May et Coulson avaient posé tout un tas d'explosifs dans les deux bateaux, dans le but de s'en servir comme diversion le moment venue.

Coulson – « Maintenant ? »

Simmons – « May a raison, c'est le seul moyen de détourner l'attention de Vaas de ces types. S'il n'a pas de réponse, il saura qu'on est là de toute façon, alors autant se servir d'une diversion tant qu'on le peut. »

Sur ces mots, Coulson sortit le détonateur, puis hésita quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Vaas se montra plus insistant.

Vaas – « Hé, les connards ! Vous êtes trop concentrés sur la télé ? Faut que je vienne vous chercher par le cul ? »

Là, Coulson pensait sérieusement que Vaas venait de leur parler à eux, et non aux cadavres de ses hommes…

Mais sous le regard insistant de ses compagnons, il appuya sur le bouton. L'explosion se fit entendre sur toute l'île.

Vaas hurla, et les agents n'eurent pas besoin du talkie-walkie pour l'entendre :

Vaas – « Putain, MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ? QUI EST-CE QUI VIENT DE LAISSER EXPLOSER UN TRUC AUX BATEAUX DE LA PLAGE ? »

Un pirate se fit entendre.

Pirate – « On savait pas qu'il y avait encore des bateaux dehors, Vaas, les responsables les avaient rentrés hier pourtant. Ils ont dit que le compte y était. »

Vaas – « OUAIP, BEN VOYONS ! EN ATTENDANT, TU PRENDS DEUX AUTRES CHACALS AVEC TOI, ET UNE RADIO, ET VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER. ET SI C'EST CES AGENTS DE MES BURNES, TU NOUS CONTACTES, ET ON VA SE LES FAIRE. »

Sans un mot de plus, le pirate fit signe à deux autres de le suivre, ils foncèrent vers un pick-up, et se mirent en route.

L'équipe souffla un coup, et Coulson murmura à lui-même :

Coulson – « Je me faisais des idées… », avant d'ajouter aux autres membres de l'équipe « Bon, ils ne sont donc pas encore au courant, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il faut nous bouger, vous vous souvenez du plan ? »

Chacun acquiesça, Coulson se remit debout, et avant que l'équipe ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, le mur de télé qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce s'illumina, projetant en gros plan la tête de Vaas. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la vidéo.

Vaas - « BOUH ! AH ! Vous avez flippé hein ? Vous y avez cru au moins ? Je vous ai cramé depuis votre arrivée sur la plage, bande de cons ! VOUS PENSIEZ VRAIMENT POUVOIR ME SURPRENDRE ? HEIN ? VOUS CROYIEZ POUVOIR FAIRE UN TRUC DE MALADE ? QUE VOT' PLAN ALLAIT MARCHER ? EH BAH J'SUIS DESOLE DE VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR ! VOUS VOUS TROUVEZ CHEZ MOI, SUR MON ÎLE, ET SI VOUS ÊTES ENCORE EN VIE, C'EST PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI L'AI CHOISI ! DONC MAINTENANT, SI C'EST MOI QUE VOUS VOULEZ, VOUS ALLEZ SORTIR VOS CULS D'ICI, ET POUR VOUS Y AIDER, J'AI EUT UNE PETITE IDEE, RIEN QUE POUR VOUS ! S'IL Y A DES SURVIVANTS PARMI VOUS QUAND LE MASSACRE QUI ARRIVE SERA FINI, QU'ILS VIENNENT ME CHERCHER, JE SERAI DANS LE HANGAR DU FOND ! » fit-il en appuyant sur le deuxième bouton de son détonateur à la fin de sa tirade.

Les télés s'éteignirent, et deux explosions se firent entendre, juste à l'étage sous les agents. Aussitôt, le bâtiment prit feu sous les regards appeuré.

Daisy – « Le feu se propage vite… C'était ça, cette odeur ! Il y a de l'essence un peu partout ! »

Coulson – « Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici avant de brûler vifs ou de suffoquer. »

May – « Il y a une échelle dans la pièce d'à-côté, pour rejoindre le toit. On pourra ensuite descendre via les surélévations collées au bâtiment. »

Coulson – « On pourra s'abriter derrière quelque chose ? Ces pirates vont sans doute nous attendre. »

May – « J'ai cru voir ce qu'il faut oui, dépêchons ! »

Coulson – « Alors en avant ! Tout le monde sur le toit, j'entends déjà les poutres craquer ! »

Tous se ruèrent vers la pièce voisine, et ils grimpèrent un à un à l'échelle. D'abord Daisy, puis Fitz, Simmons, Coulson et enfin May. Les pirates dans la cour, qui n'avaient jusque là pas compris comment le bâtiment avait put prendre feu, les virent. Lorsque toute l'équipe fut présente sur le toit, Vaas lança un appel à travers les haut-parleurs de la base.

Vaas – « Allez les gars, 10 000 dollars… pour chaque fils de pute qui me ramène un de ces agents par les couilles ! »

Aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur les visages des pirates : l'appel de l'argent et du meurtre, il n'y avait que ça de vrai sur cette île. Ni une, ni deux, les agents se ruèrent vers le bord du bâtiment, qui commençait à s'effondrer par endroit. Coulson pointa du toit un endroit tout en bas.

Coulson – « Là ! Ces caisses nous servirons d'abri ! Passez par ce toit, par ici et là-bas ! Et restez baissés ! »

Daisy s'engagea, suivie de Fitz et Simmons. Afin de les couvrir, Coulson et May ouvrirent le feu sur les pirates, à l'abri derrière trois tôles qu'ils avaient redressés. Une fois les trois agents en bas, à l'abri, Daisy et Simmons prirent la relève, tandis que Fitz, qui voulait attendre que les pirates soient plus regroupés pour utiliser ses explosifs, appela les deux autres.

Fitz – « May ! Coulson ! C'est bon, descendez ! On est à couvert ! »

Coulson – « May, on y va ! C'est sur le point de s'écrouler, allez ! »

May – « Vas-y, je te couvre ! »

Comme à son habitude elle voulait protéger son équipe. Sans insister, Coulson se leva et fit le même parcours que ses amis déjà au sol, pour se retrouver à couvert à son tour. Puis il leva la tête en direction du toit : May ne semblait pas décidée à sauter. Il se remémora rapidement ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille sur le fait de ne prendre aucun risque pour les protéger. Cependant, il pu constater que May n'était pas prête à changer de comportement.

Coulson – « May ! Allez ! »

Au sommet, May se leva à l'appel de Coulson, et pris son élan pour sauter. Mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle entendit dans son dos un bruit sourd : le bâtiment s'écroulait.

Elle se remit à courir, et sauta au moment où le toit se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle atterrit de justesse sur l'élévation inférieure, finissant son saut par une roulade pour ne pas se briser les jambes. Elle parvint finalement à rejoindre ses compagnons à l'abri.

Coulson – « Personne n'est blessé ? »

Tous répondirent par la négative. C'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eut de casse après ce début fracassant. Finalement, l'équipe s'était faite repérée et le combat était finalement engagé.

Coulson n'avait cependant que des questions en tête : Comment Vaas était-il au courant ? Avait t-il des espions qui les avaient vus arriver ? Et pourquoi, s'il était vraiment au courant, les avait-il laissé avancer ? Pour mieux les piéger ? Pour s'amuser encore un peu ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de lui demander. Et pour ça, il faudrait l'atteindre.

En revenant à lui, il réalisa que ses compagnons l'observaient, en attente d'ordres.

Coulson – « Il est hors-de-question qu'un de nous meurt ici. Nous allons trouver Vaas, lui faire payer ses crimes, et nous repartirons en sachant que nous avons fait ce qui est juste. Mais pour l'instant, les pirates sont trop nombreux, on reste ici à faire le ménage. Si vous manquez de munitions, on se déplacera, et on ramassera une arme sur eux. Je vois aussi qu'ils ont des caisses de munitions en vrac, là-bas » fit-il en pointant du doigt deux endroits de la cour. « Vous êtes prêts à rentrer chez nous ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et ils se redressèrent ensemble, avant d'ouvrir le feu.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Le crépitement des balles se faisait entendre, mêlé à celui du bâtiment en train de brûler, depuis au moins cinq minutes. Ou peut-être deux ? Dix ? On ne compte plus vraiment le temps quand on est occupé à se faire tirer dessus. En tout cas, depuis le début de la fusillade, une quantité folle de douilles jonchait le sol, du côté des pirates comme de celui des agents.

Daisy comptait trois victimes à son actif, deux pour May, autant pour Coulson, et une pour Simmons. Quant à Fitz, il venait de réaliser un magnifique ''Triplé'', d'un explosif bien cadré. May repéra un léger problème dans leur lieu de couverture.

May – « Phil, il faut qu'on change d'endroit ! » Fit-elle d'une voix forte, à moitié couverte par le crépitement des balles.

Coulson – « Déjà en panne de munitions ? »

May – « Non, les caisses commencent à voler en éclats, ils vont bientôt nous avoir au-travers. »

Coulson constata que May avait raison, les premières balles commençaient à toquer contre la dernière épaisseur du bois par endroits.

Coulson – « Entendu ! Nous pouvons commencer par longer les ruines de l'entrepôt, à l'arrière. Il me semble qu'il y a de quoi se ré-abriter de l'autre côté. »

Daisy – « Comment on procède ? »

Coulson – « May, tu veux bien aller voir si on a de quoi se protéger ? »

May – « Entendu ! Tenez-bon. »

Et ainsi, May s'éclipsa par l'arrière du bâtiment, se dirigeant aussi vite que possible, tout en restant discrète derrière les buissons et le bâtiment, côté opposé aux pirates. Mais durant son trajet, deux adversaires s'amenèrent dans sa direction. Elle s'immobilisa, et comprit que ces derniers tentaient de contourner les agents, pour les prendre à revers. Elle attendit que ses deux ennemis passent, puis elle courue vers eux, pour les prendre par surprise. Au moment où ils se retournèrent, May envoya un couteau de lancer dans la poitrine du plus éloigné, et bondie sur l'autre avant qu'il ne puisse la cadrer avec son fusil. La lutte fut brève, le pirate mourut, sans avoir eut le temps de lui porter un coup, la gorge traversée par une barre de fer du bâtiment qui s'était brisée. Elle se remit aussitôt en route.

De leur côté, les agents continuaient de tirer, afin de gagner du temps, en priant pour que leur abri ne les trahisse pas. Les pirates avaient déjà perdus cinq des leurs depuis le départ de May. Deux pour Fitz, et un pour chacun des autres agents. Coulson s'informa du stock de munitions de chacun.

Coulson – « Vous tenez le coup ? Vous avez encore beaucoup en réserve ? »

Daisy – « J'ai connu de meilleures situations, mais je m'en sors. Pour les munitions, j'ai encore environ la moitié de mon stock. »

Fitz – « J'ai encore suffisamment de grenades, je n'ai pas beaucoup tiré. »

Simmons – « J'essaye de ne pas gaspiller, mais je ne suis pas très précise avec ces deux armes. Il me reste un peu plus d'un tiers, je dirais. »

Coulson – « Je suis donc celui qui en a le moins j'imagine… Il me reste moins un gros chargeur complet, et la moitié de celui-là. Il va être temps de bouger, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de récupérer une arme, en attendant de pouvoir faire le plein. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que May revint, avec de bonnes nouvelles.

May – « Coulson ? Nous allons pouvoir bouger, ils y a des murs de briques, et des palettes de matériels, c'est suffisamment épais pour nous protéger. Il y a aussi des caisses de munitions, si vous en avez besoin. »

Coulson – « Parfait ! Il est temps de changer d'endroit ! May, tu passes en tête, Simmons sera juste derrière toi. Fitz, tu viendras derrière elle, puis Daisy avant moi. Vous avez compris ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, prêts à bouger. Au moment où Coulson s'apprêtait à donner le signal, un craquement se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement : une balle venait de traverser une caisse, pour se loger dans la cuisse de Fitz, qui criait.

Coulson se retourna vers Fitz, puis la caisse percée, avant de s'adresser à Daisy.

Coulson – « Daisy ! Tes pouvoirs ! Envoies les caisses sur eux, on aura une diversion pour transporter Fitz ! »

Daisy – « Compris ! » Fit-elle, avant de lever les mains vers les caisses à moitié détruites par les balles pirates.

Puis elle envoya une impulsion qui fit valser et exploser les caisses, pour retomber en une pluie de débris sur les pirates, qui se baissèrent afin d'éviter les fragments.

Coulson – « Ils nous ont perdus de vue, on y va ! Je m'occupe de Fitz, avancez. »

May - « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Simmons et Daisy suivirent May sans se poser de question, même si les tirs ennemis venaient de cesser, cela ne durerait qu'un court moment. Il fallait donc faire vite, Coulson prit le bras de Fitz sur son épaule et l'aida à marcher en direction de la zone sûre. Ce dernier criait de douleur, le sang coulait tout le long de sa jambe, ce qui ne facilitait pas la fuite.

Ils finirent quand même par atteindre le lieu, Coulson fit asseoir le scientifique par terre, en prenant soin de le mettre à couvert. May et Daisy guettaient l'arrivée des pirates, mais rien pour le moment : ils semblaient avoir perdu leurs traces, et les agents les entendaient chercher, en criant à moitié. De son côté, Simmons examina la blessure de son partenaire, et parvint rapidement à une conclusion : elle devait extraire la balle avant toute chose, elle n'était pas ressortie.

Simmons - « Monsieur, tenez-le bien, il faut faire vite avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus. »

Daisy - « Fais ce que tu as à faire, on vous couvre. »

Coulson prit Fitz dans ses bras, et bloqua les siens, alors que Simmons retirait la balle. Le scientifique hurla durant l'opération, le directeur eut du mal à le contenir.

Fitz - « Argh ! Jemma, abrège, pitié ! » Supplia-t-il sous la douleur.

Simmons - « C'est bon, la voilà ! C'est fini Fitz, tu vas bien. » Sous le visage soulagé de son partenaire, elle reprit son souffle, avant d'ajouter : « Je crois que c'est le moment d'utiliser ceci. » Dit-elle tenant une des fameuses seringues.

Avant même que quelqu'un ne réponde, elle en injecta une à Fitz, qui après coup, constata que sa plaie ne saignait plus. Simmons s'injecta à son tour une dose en prévention avant de tendre les trois autres à ses compagnons. Coulson la refusa, et il en était de même pour les deux femmes, qui voulaient attendre un meilleur moment pour les utiliser. Enfin, c'était la version officielle, car en réalité, elles ne voulaient pas les gâcher pour de la prévention, au-cas où un des leurs en auraient besoin par la suite.

Fitz n'était pas complètement guéri, mais le produit contenu dans la seringue lui permettait de poursuivre leur mission sans gêner ses coéquipiers. Et il était temps car quelques secondes plus tard, Daisy aperçut les pirates venir dans leur direction.

Daisy - « Ils nous ont retrouvés, c'est le moment de s'y remettre ! »

Coulson - « Combien sont-ils ? »

May - « Bien plus nombreux que tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle, en tirant avec une précision déconcertante.

Les tirs de Daisy n'étaient pas mauvais non plus, car plusieurs pirates tombèrent avant d'atteindre un point où se mettre à l'abri. L'avantage de l'endroit où nos agents se trouvaient était qu'ils avaient accès à un stock de munitions posé juste à côté d'eux, et à l'abri des tirs, donc il ne risquait pas d'exploser suite à une balle perdue. Et il était temps, car May et Daisy venaient de vider leur réserve afin de couvrir leurs compagnons, et de ce fait, elles devaient refaire le plein. L'ennui étant que les pirates gagnaient du terrain et que Coulson ne pouvait pas riposter seul pendant ce temps. Simmons décida donc de prendre les choses en mains et se leva sans la moindre hésitation.

Fitz - « Jemma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Baisses-toi ! » Cria-t-il inquiet.

Simmons - « Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-elle, tenant ses deux pistolets mitrailleur, un dans chaque main. « Baissez-vous ! »

Sur ces mots, Coulson et le reste des agents se baissèrent de peur de prendre une balle perdue. Car Simmons brandie ses deux armes et tira dans le tas, faisant des mouvements horizontaux afin de toucher le maximum de cibles. Les pirates tombaient les uns après les autres, comme des mouches. Le recul des deux pistolets de Simmons la faisait trembler dans tous les sens, et de nombreuses balles allaient se loger dans des caisses, parfois les transperçant, faisant des victimes supplémentaires. Et la scientifique ne faiblissait pas, elle continuait de tirer sous les yeux impressionné des ses amis. Même May était subjuguée, contente de voir que son enseignement portait ces fruits. Ou alors qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, elle déteignait sur ses amis, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Après avoir vidé ses chargeurs sur les hommes de Vaas, Simmons se remit aussitôt à couvert, en espérant avoir gagné assez de temps pour que les deux autres femmes puissent recharger leur stock de munitions.

Daisy - « Génial, Simmons ! Tu es la meilleure. »

Coulson - « C'est du bon travail Jemma. » Avoua-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Fitz. « Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

Fitz - « Oui monsieur, je peux suivre le mouvement, je ne serai pas un boulet pour vous. »

Daisy - « Ne t'en fais pas, chacun est utile ici. »

Jemma – « En vérité, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça… J'ai agit d'instinct, en voulant vous faire gagner du temps… C'est vraiment moi qui ai tué tout ce monde ? »

Daisy – « Je crois bien, oui. »

Simmons – « Mon dieu… »

Pendant ce temps, Coulson s'attaquait à son dernier chargeur de mitrailleuse, il s'occupait de tenir les pirates à distance avec May, pendant que les deux filles épiloguait sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Coulson – « Dernier chargeur ! Fitz, tu penses pouvoir prendre la relève quand j'aurai terminé ? »

Fitz – « Ouaip, pas de problème ! » Fit-il avec assurance.

En fait, il voulait surtout prouver qu'il était utile, car malgré les propos rassurant de ses amis, il avait encore cette sensation d'inutilité. Et puis, après l'exploit de Simmons, il se devait de réaliser quelque chose de littéralement explosif.

Les abris des pirates, qui étaient pour la plupart des caisses et des tôles, commençaient à partir en éclats, tandis que ceux des agents, en briques et en matériels solides, tenaient toujours bon. C'est pourquoi les pertes étaient importantes du côté des mercenaires, des cadavres étaient étendus sur le sol, et pourtant, malgré tout, à chaque ennemi qui tombait, un nouveau prenait sa place, sortant d'un bâtiment, ou arrivant en retard de l'autre bout de l'île.

Coulson – « Fitz ! Ma dernière cartouche vient de partir, à toi ! Tiens bon le temps que je fasse le plein. »

Fitz – « Prenez votre temps, Monsieur, ne vous en faites pas ! » Fit-il en prenant place aux côtés de May et de Daisy.

Il ajusta son arme, et repéra alors une grosse bonbonne de gaz près d'un bâtiment, derrière les pirates. Il tira une grenade, qui vint alors s'écraser juste à côté, faisant exploser la citerne. Trois pirates s'enflammèrent en hurlant, en même temps que le bâtiment où était reliée la citerne. Un pirate en première ligne cria à ceux qui étaient à couvert près du bâtiment.

Pirate – « RESTEZ PAS ICI ! C'EST L'ARMURERIE ! TOUT VA… »

Le bâtiment explosa de l'intérieur, trois pirates traversèrent le mur qui donnait sur la cour, avec les vêtements embrasés, et deux autres, trop proches de l'armurerie, moururent sur le coup.

Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de pirates dans la cour, plus deux dans le bâtiment opposé, ce qui n'échappa pas à May.

May – « Leurs rangs faiblissent. Nous sommes presque au bout. »

Coulson – « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'ai plus qu'un chargeur que je viens d'entamer, et mes quatre grenades… » Fit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il venait de repérer trois pirates qui étaient à couvert derrière un même mur : il dégoupilla et envoya une de ses grenades, ne laissant pas de survivants.

Coulson – « Pardon, trois grenades. »

Fitz – « J'ai encore cinq charges. Il faut en finir. »

Daisy – « Deux chargeurs ici… Et la caisse ? Il nous reste quoi ? »

Simmons – « Eh bien… Il semblerait qu'elle soit vide. Et je viens de tirer mes dernières balles… Désolée. »

Daisy – « Génial... Et toi, May ? Il t'en reste beaucoup ? »

Occupée à tirer, l'intéressée se contenta d'un mot.

May – « Suffisamment. »

Le nombre de pirates continuait ainsi de baisser, tout comme les cartouches des agents. Finalement, ce fut Coulson qui tua le dernier pirate, de sa dernière cartouche de mitrailleuse.

Puis le calme revint, et les agents se relevèrent au bout de trente secondes de silence. Ils sortirent de leur abri, et firent quelques pas en avants, pour se retrouver au milieu de la cour.

C'est Simmons qui brisa le silence.

Simmons – « Mon dieu… Quel carnage. »

Coulson – « C'est regrettable, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Ces hommes nous auraient tués si nous n'avions rien fait, ils auraient même pu commettre plus de crimes encore si nous n'avions pas été là. »

Daisy – « Et il me reste pile un chargeur pour tuer Vaas. Grandiose ! » Dit-elle vérifiant sa réserve de munitions.

Fitz – « Pas si vite, Daisy. Moi, j'ai des grenades avec son nom marqué dessus, tu devras faire la queue. » Répliqua-t-il, voulant à tout prix être celui qui le tuera.

May - « Il faudra me passer dessus d'abord ! »

Simmons - « Attends, tu triche ! » Dit-elle dégouttée.

Malgré la situation et le sujet abordé qui s'apparentait plutôt à un débat qu'une véritable discussion, Coulson ne put s'empêcher de sourire : l'équipe semblait un peu épuisée par les combats, mais avait encore un peu d'énergie à donner.

Coulson – « Calmez-vous, les enfants. Nous n'y sommes pas encore, et il faut rester extrêmement prudent, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il nous réserve d'autre. »

La voix de Vaas se fit alors entendre dans les haut-parleurs.

Vaas – « Putain, et tu crois pas si bien dire, mon pote. Vous savez, je me dis que même si je ramenais tous les autres cons de l'île, vous trouveriez un moyen de les buter… Connards d'empaffés, même pas capable de buter cinq pauvres tâches. Mais bon, moi ça me fait marrer de vous voir galérer, et de les voir galérer, eux aussi, ils avaient qu'à pas être aussi mauvais. C'est pourquoi je vous offre une dernière surprise avant votre entrée sur ma scène… » Fit-il alors que la porte massive en ferraille d'un dernier grand bâtiment s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître trois hommes. « SURPRISE ! Allez, venez me chercher ! » Acheva t-il.

Coulson – « Attention ! Ils sont en armure et mitrailleuses ! » Fit-il en se retournant vers ses camarades. « En arrière ! »

Toute l'équipe fonça en direction de leur abri de fortune, au moment où les balles commençaient à crépiter autour d'eux. Sur le trajet, Coulson parvint à attraper un pirate mort, et le ramena avec lui. Il le fouilla, et dégota une arme de poing, qu'il tendit à Simmons, accompagné de deux chargeurs supplémentaires. Il récupéra également un fusil d'assaut et un chargeur en plus, afin de remplacer sa mitrailleuse vide.

Pendant ce temps, May s'occupait de tenir les trois hommes lourds, sans réel succès, ils avançaient comme s'ils ne sentaient pas les balles. Fitz, lui, ajustait son arme, en espérant les faire exploser. Il tira, et fit voler l'un d'entre, qui se relevant en grognant.

Fitz – « Mais enfin, c'est pas vrai ! »

Au même moment, quatre hommes surgirent du bâtiment d'où venaient les trois premier, chacun d'eux portaient des molotovs à leur ceinture.

Daisy – « Mais combien ils sont ? Ils en ont pas marre ? »

May – « Arrêtes de râler, et tire ! Ces quatre-là ont des molotovs, ils ne doivent pas s'approcher. » Cria-t-elle, ayant parfaitement conscience du danger que cela représentait.

Daisy ouvrit le feu sur l'un d'eux, et parvint à loger trois balles dans deux bouteilles d'essences, qui prirent feu aussitôt, embrasant le pirate, qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Il fit trois mètres de plus avant de s'écrouler, et mourut quinze secondes plus tard. Coulson logea une balle dans la tête d'un second pyromane, et Simmons s'occupa d'un troisième, qui commençait à trop s'approcher d'eux. Mais le quatrième parvint à s'approcher suffisamment pour lancer un projectile, avant d'être tué au moment du lancer par May. Le cocktail s'envola, et Daisy usa, par réflexe, de ses pouvoirs pour le repousser plus loin. Elle cadra si bien son impulsion qu'elle parvint à le faire retomber juste aux pieds de l'un des hommes en armure, qui s'enflamma et s'écroula, sans se relever ce coup-ci : un homme en moins. Les deux autres restants ragèrent, et reprirent leur feu nourri à coups de mitrailleuse, tant et si bien que les agents ne pouvaient même plus lever la tête, sous peine de se faire plomber. Lorsque les deux hommes furent contraints de recharger, l'équipe entière se releva, et chacun vida ses chargeurs sur l'un deux, qui s'écroula, criblé de balles et l'armure explosée à la grenade, la dernière de Fitz. C'est alors que May cria :

May – « Tous à terre ! » Fit-elle en plaquant ses compagnons sur le sol.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que deux balles vinrent se loger dans le mur derrière eux : May venait de repérer deux snipers sur le toit du bâtiment où Vaas se terrait.

Simmons – « Merci May… » Dit-elle, reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un ayant les yeux partout pour suivre le danger.

Coulson – « Merci. Tu penses pouvoir les atteindre ? »

May – « Il me reste deux balles, pour deux hommes… C'est jouable. » Fit-elle, un sourire en coin de lèvre.

May se releva avant que l'homme en armure restant n'ai fini de recharger. Elle visa avec soin le premier sniper, et l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête. Elle cadra le second, et parvint à l'atteindre, mais à la jambe, c'est pourquoi il se releva. Elle s'empara de deux de ses couteaux, et les envoya dans sa direction, qui, miraculeusement, l'atteignirent : il tomba du bâtiment, mort.

Coulson – « Je n'ai plus de balle, vous en êtes où ? »

Chacun répondit la même chose, l'équipe était à sec, et il restait un seul adversaire, mais de taille. C'est alors que May eut une idée.

May – « Daisy, tu peux le plaquer au sol avec tes pouvoir ? »

Daisy – « Je veux bien, mais ça ne le tuera pas. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

May – « Fais-moi confiance. Fais-le, et tiens le plus longtemps possible. »

Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à obtenir davantage d'information, Daisy se leva et lança une impulsion au moment où le pirate s'apprêtait à l'abattre. Il fut repoussé au sol, et May courue dans sa direction aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois à sa portée, elle bondit sur lui, attrapa un couteau de lancer, et le planta dans son cou, en passant sous son casque. Le pirate se vida de son sang en un rien de temps, il fut mort avant d'avoir pu riposter. May se releva, et fit signe à ses amis de la rejoindre, le danger venait d'être écarté. Chacun d'entre eux sorti de l'abri, et s'approcha du corps sans vie qui gisait au sol, encore chaud. Une fois réunis, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus que les trois couteaux de May comme armes potables pour en finir. Mais leur détermination à mettre fin à tous ceci prit le dessus. Peu importe le nombre d'arme qu'ils avaient en leur possession, le combat allait prendre fin aujourd'hui.

Ils se tournèrent enfin vers le bâtiment restant, où Vaas les attendait, quelque part à l'intérieur, et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte : il était temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Alors qu'ils parvenaient à l'entrée, ils remarquèrent que tout était dans le noir: Vaas avait éteint toutes les lumières, et caché le passage des rayons du soleil aux fenêtres, ne laissant que la pénombre devant eux. Les agents étaient sûrs que Vaas les guettait, qu'il les attendait, pour ensuite les prendre par surprise, c'est pourquoi personne n'osait avancer, car ils ne voyaient que les premiers mètres de ce qui faisait office de couloir, éclairé par l'ouverture de la porte.

Daisy – « Euh… Comment on procède ? Personne n'a de lampe ? »

Coulson – « Je passe devant, Fitz derrière moi, Daisy, Simmons, puis May. On va le débusquer, pas question de s'arrêter en cours de route. May, prépare tes couteaux, tu pourras l'avoir à distance. »

Puis il s'engagea une fois que les agents eurent fini de se mettre en ligne. Il fit trois pas en avant, et remarqua un encadrement de porte un pas plus loin. Il arrêta les agents d'un signe de main, et se mit en position de combat, s'attendant à être accueilli par une magnifique grimace et un grand cri dont Vaas seul a le secret. Puisqu'il ne se passait rien, il s'avança légèrement et bondit devant l'ouverture, et envoya son poing en avant, sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle : finalement, ce n'était pas ici que Vaas les attendait, il fallait sans doute aller plus loin. Il regarda tout de même le mètre de la pièce éclairée par les derniers rayons, en espérant voir quelque chose, en vain, pas une trace de bois, de télé, ou de quoi que ce soit qu'il ait vu auparavant. Il regarda ensuite plus loin dans le couloir, et sembla distinguer deux autres entrées de pièces semblables à celles qu'il avait devant lui, le reste s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Il estima que plus longtemps ses agents et lui-même resteraient dans la lumière, mieux ils se porteront, c'est pourquoi il se détourna de la porte en face de lui, avança d'un mètre, et se retourna pour faire un signe à Fitz, afin qu'il le rejoigne. Celui-ci s'avança, et passa devant la porte en jetant un œil, avant de s'arrêter net : il avait vu quelque chose que Coulson avait raté. Mais avant que l'un des membres de l'équipe ne réagisse pour intimer à Fitz le besoin d'avancer, un bras sorti de l'ombre, l'attrapa par le col, et le tira dans les ténèbres. Il se mit à pousser un cri de peur digne d'un film d'horreur, au moment où ses camarades crièrent son nom, puis chacun se précipita dans la pièce et s'immobilisa, craignant de se prendre un obstacle. Ils firent alors trois mètres en prenant le soin de poser un pied devant l'autre, en se dirigeant vers le hurlement de Fitz. Puis le silence se fit au moment où un craquement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit de corps s'effondrant au sol.

Simmons – « Fitz… » Murmura t-elle, alors que les larmes commençaient déjà à lui monter aux yeux.

Mais à peine avait elle finie de prononcer son nom qu'un hurlement, plus puissant encore que le précédant se fit entendre : cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la douleur.

Equipe SHIELD – « FITZ ! »

Soudain, tout s'illumina dans la pièce révélant le décor entourant les agents : ils se trouvaient dans un gigantesque dépôt, où étaient éparpillés de nombreux containers mal empilés et de couleurs diverses, placés totalement aléatoirement, ainsi que de nouvelles palettes de drogues et de matériels aux extrémités de la pièce. Les agents parcoururent l'endroit du regard rapidement, avant de se retourner vers l'origine des cris, qui n'avaient pas cessés. Ils retrouvèrent Fitz, au sol derrière un container le long d'un mur, et qui se tenait la jambe. Simmons l'examina, tandis que Coulson et les autres cherchaient Vaas du regard.

Coulson – « Alors Simmons, qu'a-t-il ? »

Simmons – « Je pense qu'il a la jambe brisée, en plus du genoux déboîté. Il ne pourra pas se relever pour l'instant. » S'attrista t-elle, inquiète pour son ami.

Coulson – « Et le médicament qu'on lui a injecté tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi souffre t-il autant ? »

Simmons – « Il ne fait déjà plus effet, il est surtout sensé lancer la régénération des tissus, en plus d'atténuer la douleur, mais il s'arrête assez rapidement. » Déplora t-elle.

May – « Donne-lui ma dose, et remet son genoux et ses os en place, tu lui immobiliseras la jambe ensuite. » Fit-elle en lui lançant sa seringue.

Personne ne protesta, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, car l'Agent May était comme ça : une personne protectrice, prête à se sacrifier pour les siens.

Simmons attrapa la seringue, et vida le contenu dans la jambe de Fitz, afin qu'elle fasse plus vite effet. Cela calma rapidement le scientifique, qui lâcha sa jambe, et regarda Simmons.

Fitz – « Simmons ? »

Simmons – « Fitz… Tu vas mieux ? »

Fitz – « Oui, ta seringue est vraiment efficace. »

Simmons – « Bon, je vais tout te remettre en place… »

Soudain, elle fut interrompue par une voix familière.

Vaas – « Hé, ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Vous vous croyez à la plage ? Dites-le si vous voulez un verre avec ça. »

Tous les visages, qui s'étaient entre-temps tournés vers Fitz, se retournèrent vers Vaas, qui était perché sur une pile de deux containers collés au mur opposé, et s'amusait avec deux couteaux qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Vaas – « Nan mais sans déconner, hein ? Vous pensiez quoi ? Que vous m'auriez par surprise ? Qu'il n'y aurait pas de casse ? Vous pensiez pouvoir vous pointer, me buter, et repartir tranquille ? BAH DÉSOLÉ LES GONZESSES, MAIS CE SERA PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST MOI QUI CHOISI COMMENT LES CHOSES SE PASSENT ! » Fit-il en arrêtant de jongler avec ses deux armes.

Le trio de combattant fit un pas en arrière sous les hurlements de Vaas.

Coulson – « Simmons, occupes-toi de Fitz, vite. Ensuite, sortez d'ici jusqu'à notre retour. » Fit-il sans quitter Vaas des yeux.

Simmons – « Mais… »

Coulson – « Allez, Simmons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardages. » La coupa t-il.

Alors qu'il parlait, Vaas venait de regrouper ses deux couteaux dans une seule main, et sortait son arme de poing. Les trois agents qui faisaient face à Vaas se tendirent, prêts à bondir sur le côté. Pourtant, Vaas ne les tenait pas encore en joue, preuve qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire ou à faire.

Vaas – « Hé, miss infirmière. C'est quoi le plus simple à soigner pour toi ? Une blessure au couteau de lancer, ou un impact de balle sous la peau? Et c'est lequel le plus douloureux à ton avis ? »

Simmons n'osait répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose qui les condamneraient, elle craignait le piège.

Vaas – « Allô, j'ai rien entendu ! Tu veux de l'aide pour parler ? »

Simmons – « … »

Vaas – « Bon… j'ai compris, j'vais te laisser le temps de faire un comparatif... » Laissa t-il échapper, en faisait apparaître un grand sourire d'un air qui annonçait des problèmes.

Vaas observa Simmons dans les yeux, qui fit de même, de peur de créer un cataclysme si elle détournait le regard.

Soudain, Vaas leva son arme, et tira trois balles. La première vint se loger dans l'épaule de Simmons, pile à l'endroit où elle avait subit une blessure semblable durant leur raid sur les champs d'opium. La seconde se logea dans sa hanche gauche, et la dernière dans sa cuisse, du même côté. Au moment où il tirait sa seconde balle, Vaas lança également ses deux lames, dont la première se logea dans le trou fait à l'épaule, et la seconde sous la blessure à la cuisse.

Simmons hurla, et les agents, pris de vitesse et qui n'avaient même pas eut le temps de bondir, se retournèrent vers elle, constatant ses blessures. May se précipita vers elle afin de lui porter secours, pendant que les deux autres se rapprochèrent et reculèrent une nouvelle fois.

Vaas – « Quand je pose une question, on me répond, sous peine de blessures volontaires. »

Coulson – « May, administre ma seringue à Simmons, elle en a plus besoin que moi. On se partagera la dernière. » Fit-il en tendant sa dose à May.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et vida le contenu de la seringue dans le corps de la scientifique, qui reprit ses esprits.

May – « Simmons, ça va aller ? »

Simmons – « J'ai le corps engourdi, je ne pourrai pas bouger pendant un moment. Fitz non plus d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eut le temps de m'occuper de lui. »

En effet, celui-ci tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de replacer ses os, mais ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de se lever.

Coulson – « C'est bon, vous ne craignez rien. Ça va aller. » Fit-il en se voulant rassurant.

Vaas – « Ah ah ah ah ! Hé, ducon, on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas faire de promesse qu'on peut pas tenir ? Tu crois vraiment que t'es taillé pour promettre un truc pareil ? C'est moi l'adversaire ici, et vous, vous valez que dalle. »

May se releva, après avoir retiré les couteaux du corps de Simmons, et reprit sa place aux côtés de ses deux compagnons, en lançant un regard noir à Vaas.

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle.

Vaas – « Je t'ai pas déjà dit que j'aimais pas la façon que t'as d'me regarder ? T'as besoin que j'te fasse un rappel ? Tu veux replonger ? Ou alors j'te bute tout de suite ? Et je te préviens, j'ai plus de balles, donc je vais t'ouvrir en deux à la main. »

Pour toute réponse, l'équipe se mit en position de combat, May au centre, Daisy à sa droite, et Coulson à sa gauche.

Vaas – « Bon, très bien… Je vais commencer par toi, May. Ça va peut-être convaincre tes potes d'abandonner. » Fit-il en sautant du haut des containers, pour atterrir en bas, face aux agents. « Sauf si vous souhaitez que je m'occupe de vous trois d'un seul coup ? »

Le silence de la part des trois agents étant suffisamment éloquent pour lui, il s'avança, et s'arrêta à trois mètres d'eux. Puis avec une lenteur calculée, il approcha sa main de sa poche arrière, faisant croire aux agents qu'il allait sortir de nouveaux couteaux. Aussitôt, May, qui avait gardé en main les deux couteaux de Vaas, lui envoya un premier projectile en direction de sa tête, suivi du second vers son ventre. Mais Vaas, qui semblait avoir vu venir le coup, ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, et, à la plus grande stupeur des agents, rassembla ses deux couteaux dans une main en un seul mouvement, puis les rangea dans sa sacoche arrière.

Daisy – « Mais… Comment ? »

Vaas – « Va falloir faire mieux que ça, les gonzesses, sérieux. Bon, allez, vous venez vous battre ? Ou faut que je vienne vous chercher ? »

May s'avança d'un pas, et Coulson se plaça derrière elle. Connaissant son OS, Daisy ne la suivie pas, elle ne souhaitait pas la gêner dans le combat.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent dans les yeux, Vaas avait un léger sourire narquois qui tendait vers la provocation, en plus du fait qu'il la regardait de haut.

C'est pourquoi elle fut la première à lancer les hostilités, elle fonça droit devant elle, et dirigea son poing gauche vers le visage de son adversaire. Là encore, Vaas attendit que son poing soit suffisamment près de sa tête pour bouger. La prenant par surprise, il attrapa le bras de May de sa main droite, la tira vers l'arrière, et fit passer celle-ci dans son dos. Il passa ensuite sa main gauche vers la poche arrière de May, et s'empara des trois couteaux qui s'y trouvaient, avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur à l'opposé de ses camarade d'un grand coup de pied. Il plaça deux des couteaux qu'il avait récupéré avec les autres, dans sa sacoche, puis s'approcha de May qui se relevait, et leva le bras au dessus d'elle dans l'intention de la poignarder avec un sourire meurtrier. Il entendit Coulson se précipiter vers lui dans son dos, et au moment où il abaissait son bras, le Directeur était sur lui et poussa un grand cri.

Coulson – « NON ! »

Vaas dévia son bras qui tenait le couteau, et de l'autre, attrapa celui de Coulson, le colla au container voisin, et le cloua littéralement en transperçant son poignet, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au Directeur, couvert par le cri du psychopathe.

Vaas – « TOI, LE BOSS, ME FAIS PAS CHIER. TON TOUR VIENDRA, MAIS TU VAS D'ABORD VOIR CHACUN DE TES AGENTS SE FAIRE ÉTRIPER PAR MES SOINS. »

Il entendit ensuite May revenir sur lui, et évita son coup avec facilité d'un bond en arrière, laissant May passer au-dessus de lui, et se réceptionner entre lui et le directeur. Un coup d'œil dans son dos lui permit de voir Daisy qui se tenait prête à intervenir. Il redirigea ensuite son attention sur May. Il constata que celle-ci était pile alignée avec Coulson, lequel tentait en vain de retirer le couteau de son bras libre en gémissant, afin de se libérer, et laissa échapper un nouveau petit sourire : une nouvelle opportunité de leur faire une petite frayeur. Dans un geste rapide, il attrapa ses quatre couteaux, et lança un premier en direction de la joue gauche de la femme. Celle-ci le vit venir, et fit un déplacement rapide sur le côté opposé, avant de remarquer que Vaas avait visé Coulson. Elle prit peur, et tenta de rebondir vers lui, afin de lui éviter d'être transformé en brochette. Elle fut trop lente, le couteau termina sa course sur Coulson, pile sur son autre main, la clouant elle aussi dans un nouveau hurlement, et l'empêchant désormais de bouger son autre bras et donc de retirer ses entraves. May regarda successivement Coulson, puis Vaas, sans savoir si elle devait être soulagée de savoir son camarade en vie, ou impressionnée par les compétences de Vaas.

Vaas – « Ah ah ah ! T'as flippé, hein ? J'lui ai promis qu'il verrait votre mort, j'vais pas le buter tout de suite voyons. »

Sur ces mots, il envoya ses autres couteaux sur Coulson, clouant ses jambes, juste à travers le tissu cette fois-ci, affermissant son immobilisation, et trop vite pour que May ne puisse esquisser un mouvement.

Vaas – « Voilà, au moins, tu feras rien de stupide. Maintenant, à nous trois les filles. Daisy, tu comptes entrer dans le jeu un de ses quatre ? »

Un regard avec son OS fit comprendre à Daisy que May ne parviendrai pas seule à le vaincre.

May – « Daisy… »

Daisy – « J'ai compris. »

Elle se décala légèrement afin de ne pas percuter Coulson ou May avec ses pouvoirs, puis leva un bras dans sa direction, et lança une première impulsion.

Dans un ricanement, Vaas esquiva sans problème.

Vaas – « Ah, tes pouvoirs… Pratique hein ? Sauf quand tu tombes sur quelqu'un capable de les éviter ou les neutraliser. T'as mit combien de temps pour les récupérer au fait ? »

Daisy – « … »

Vaas – « Sois pas timide, t'es pas comme ta copine, la doc. Tu peux répondre, non ? »

Daisy – « … »

Vaas – « Ouh… Je sens que t'as des coups qui te démangent. J'veux bien te croire, ça devait être vraiment dur de te retenir de m'arracher la tête quand tu m'as vu, quand vous êtes rentrés dans l'enceinte de cet endroit. »

Daisy – « Quoi ?! »

Vaas – « Ouaip, tu sais, vers l'escalier. Heureusement que Coulson était là pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries. Quel sermon tu t'es pris d'ailleurs. »

Les trois agents n'y croyaient pas : Vaas les avait grillés depuis leur infiltration, il était au courant pour ce petit incident.

May, qui ne comprenait pas tout, se tourna vers Coulson avec un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, trop occupé par sa douleur.

Vaas – « Ah, t'es pas au courant ? Daisy m'a vu juste avant qu'elle et ton boss entrent dans le bâtiment que j'ai fait cramer. Elle avait pas l'air heureuse de me voir, elle a failli perdre le contrôle. »

May tourna ensuite son regard vers Daisy, qui affichait un air coupable.

Vaas – « C'est gênant, hein ? »

Daisy – «… »

Vaas – « Te revoilà muette… C'est con, tu avais réussi à dire un mot à l'instant. »

Daisy – « Tu savais… Et tu nous as laissés massacrer tes hommes. Comment tu as fait pour savoir ? Et pourquoi tu nous as laissés agir ? »

Vaas – « Normalement, je t'aurais déjà foutu une mandale, parce que c'est moi qui pose les questions, mais je peux comprendre que tu veuille savoir. Pour ta première question, je peux te dire que j'ai des oreilles qui traînent. Et pour ta seconde, je pense que vous l'avez compris depuis tout ce temps. Si vraiment j'avais voulu votre mort, je vous aurais buté sur la plage lors de notre première rencontre, ou au pire au cratère. Sauf qu'il se passe jamais rien ici, je passe mon temps à gérer des stocks, des transactions, ça fait un bout que j'avais pas tué quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de mes hommes ou un animal. Le SHIELD, malgré la triste réputation que vous avez depuis l'attaque d'HYDRA, durant laquelle je me suis bien marré d'ailleurs, forme du bon personnel, c'était l'occas' de voir ce que vous valez. »

Daisy – « Vous jouez avec nous au prix de la vie de vos hommes ? Et puis, les oreilles qui traînent, tu parles d'espions ? Ou de micros ? »

Vaas – « Personne n'est irremplaçable chérie. C'est que des incapables de toute façon, ils ont perdu l'habitude, eux aussi. Pour le reste, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs, je pensais que vous aviez déjà compris. »

Coulson – « Vous avez participé à l'attaque d'HYDRA ? Mais où ?»

Vaas – « Ouaip, ils m'ont payé pour que je me farcisse une de vos base, dans le Pacifique. Elle n'est pas si loin, en fait. D'ailleurs, je crois que je suis le seul à avoir réussi la mission parfaitement. Tous les autres ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont foiré leur truc. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que le SHIELD avait un début de dossier sur moi, j'ai fouillé un peu vos données lors de mon passage. C'est pas mal, mais il vous manquait pas mal de détails, je me suis permis de les compléter, ce serait con de pas tout savoir sur ses ennemis hein ? Puis du coup, j'en ai aussi profité pour voir quelques trucs sur les membres du SHIELD qui ont fait parler d'eux. Tiens, par exemple, pour toi, May… Ce qu'il c'est passé au Bahrain, tout est pas très clair, mais d'après le dossier, c'est là que t'es devenue comme t'es aujourd'hui. Coulson, parait que t'es revenu du monde des morts, ça fait quel effet ? »

Coulson – « J'ai connu mieux. »

Vaas – « Sans blague… »

Un bref silence passa, durant lequel Vaas semblait songeur, pensif. Daisy en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois une impulsion, plus grosse, plus large, qu'il esquiva à nouveau au dernier moment dans un ricanement.

Vaas – « Hé, toi, tu es folle, tu vois ? Tiens, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné… La définition du mot folie ? »

Daisy – « Possible, oui. Mais à chacun sa propre définition. Si moi, je suis folle, toi, t'es un cinglé. »

Vaas – « T'es pas la première qui me dit ça… Sauf que tous tes prédécesseurs sont morts, et tu vas les rejoindre. »

Daisy – « Je t'attends. »

Vaas – « PARFAIT ! » Hurla t-il en se ruant sur elle.

Au moment où approchait, Daisy se mit en position de garde, afin de parer le coup à venir. Mais profitant de son élan, Vaas se laissa tomber en arrière et dérapa sur le sol, taclant Daisy qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir : elle perdit l'équilibre, commença à chuter, et Vaas l'attrapa par la gorge en se relevant, avant de la plaquer au container situé derrière elle, à côté des scientifique.

Vaas – « Je te croyais meilleure. Tu fais la fière, t'as été entraînée par quelqu'un de doué, mais t'es loin de l'égaler. T'as l'impression de savoir te battre, juste avec l'entraînement que t'as suivi, mais laisse-moi te dire, poulette, que l'entraînement ne fait pas tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Daisy tenta de le frapper au visage, mais Vaas lui attrapa le poing au vol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il entendit des pas, qui se voulaient silencieux, se rapprocher dans son dos. Il se remit à sourire, puis il empoigna Daisy à deux, la souleva, et l'envoya sur May.

Vaas – « Je t'ai entendu ! »

May reçue Daisy dans la poitrine, mais parvint au final à la réceptionner correctement et à la redéposer au sol sans trop de casse.

May – « Daisy, tu n'as rien ? »

Daisy – « Juste le souffle coupé par le choc et la surprise, mais en état d'y retourner. »

May – « Alors debout, il ne va pas se botter le cul tout seul. »

Les deux filles se relevèrent, côte-à-côte, et firent de nouveau face à l'ennemi.

Vaas – « Vous savez, je me suis bien marré en vérité, votre venue était presque inespérée, je me faisais chier à mourir avec les abrutis qui me servaient de soldats. Vous m'avez même surpris plus d'une fois, il y a eut des situations pour lesquelles vous vous en êtes mieux tirés que prévu. La destruction de points importants de mon ''entreprise'', genre le chantier ou les champs, c'était pas con, ça vous donnait l'impression de me faire chier, de m'affaiblir, de me foutre en rogne. Vous pensiez que je finirai par commettre des fautes, que vous aviez toujours l'avantage de la surprise, comme pour venir jusqu'ici. Vous vous êtes jamais dit que c'était moi qui vous laissais faire ? Que vous ne faisiez que faire ce que je prévoyais ? »

Coulson – « Vous êtes peut-être tordu, Vaas, mais vous ne pouvez pas prévoir autant de choses à l'avance. »

Vaas – « Tu crois ça ? J'ai côtoyé tellement de types que je sais comment pensent chacun d'eux. Tu crois vraiment que je pensais pas que vous trouveriez le convoi avec tes trois potes dedans ? Je savais que vous aviez une radio, vous vous êtes farcis plusieurs avant-postes et vous êtes des agents, donc une radio est un équipement important d'un certain point de vue. Je me suis servi de l'opium sur May près du cratère, vous en avez déduit que j'en produisais ici, vu qu'on est loin des côtes, et vous avez donc trouvé une carte. Tu veux que je continue ? Faut pas me prendre pour un con, mon pote. »

Coulson – « Et pour ici ? Vous saviez quand on allait venir ? Et par où ? »

Vaas – « Tu marques un point. Je savais que vous finiriez par venir, mais pas à quel moment. La seule faute que vous ayez fait durant votre raid du chantier, c'est d'avoir embarqué des bateaux. C'est lorsque je l'ai appris que j'ai compris que votre prochaine attaque serait ici. Restait plus qu'à savoir quand, je me suis contenté d'attendre, et de dire aux gars de tendre l'oreille et d'ouvrir l'œil. Je vous ai entendu arriver par la mer, et pour votre entrée par le trou, j'étais presque sûr que vous le trouveriez. A votre avis, pourquoi il y avait un garde juste là ? Fallait bien vous donner un prétexte pour vous arrêter et vous permettre de le trouver au lieu de passer par la grande entrée en défouraillant comme des truffes et vous faire piéger. »

C'est là que Coulson fut frappé par un détail : Vaas venait de révéler une information qui confirmait ses craintes. Tout semblait concorder, chaque détail s'expliquait.

Coulson – « May… Il a bien dit… »

May – « _Entendu_ … »

Daisy – « Tu nous as ''entendu'' arriver par la mer ? »

Coulson – « Les ''oreilles qui traînent''… »

Daisy – « C'est pas humain… »

Vaas – « Eh bah voilà ! Vous pigez ? Qui vous dit que je suis humain ? T'es pas unique, ma belle, et tu le sais en plus. »

Daisy – « C'est un Inhumain… »

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Un Inhumain ! Ils étaient tombés sur un Inhumain ! Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses pour les agents.

Vaas riait, amusé par le visage que ceux-ci tiraient.

Vaas – « Eh oui, mes biches ! Un Inhumain. C'est fou, hein ? Je suis même surpris que vous l'ayez pas compris plus tôt ! »

Daisy – « Mais… Tes pouvoirs, c'est quoi au juste ? »

Vaas – « Quoi, t'es sérieuse ? T'as toujours pas capté ? »

May – « Les sens… »

Vaas – « Et un point pour la p'tite asiat' ! Oui, c'est ça, les sens. J'entends à une putain de distance, je détecte rapidement le danger, j'ai le flair encore meilleur qu'un clébard, tout ça quoi ! »

Daisy – « Et t'es comme ça depuis quand ? »

Vaas – « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est pas un interrogatoire, et c'est moi qui pose les questions normalement. De toute façon, tu vas bientôt crever, il est où, l'intérêt ? »

Daisy refréna son envie pourtant immense de lui faire sauter le crâne d'une impulsion, sachant qu'il parviendrait à l'éviter, et qu'il ne parlerait plus en cas de reprise du combat.

Devant le visage de Daisy, Vaas reprit narquoisement.

Vaas – « Il y a quelques mois, on a fouillé un peu une zone de l'île. On avait découvert dans la banque de données du SHIELD que l'ensemble de l'île n'avait pas seulement servie de zone d'abri aux Jap's lors de la dernière grande guerre. Apparemment, d'après ce que vous aviez, il y avait aussi des ruines sous l'île, qui s'étendaient très largement, et en se basant sur les quelques trucs qu'on a trouvé, on a déniché l'entrée principale, qui était immergée à quelques mètres de profondeur. J'ai pris deux gars, on y est allé. »

Daisy – « Des ruines… »

Vaas – « Ouaip, des ruines… Sauf que quand on est passés, on s'est trouvés face à un mur avec deux entrées, et que tous les murs étaient couverts de symboles carrément bizarres. Au moment où on passait l'une des portes, l'un des gars est devenu taré, il a sorti son couteau et s'est rué vers son pote. J'ai sorti mon flingue, et je l'ai buté, après qu'il ait réussi à planter l'autre gars. J'ai poursuivi seul, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. J'me demande encore combien de temps j'suis resté là-dedans. »

Coulson – « Daisy, tu penses à la même chose que… »

Daisy – « C'est improbable, je croyais que la dernière cité avait disparue après mon passage. Et puis, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait un obélisque, alors que nos bases n'en recensaient aucune autre. »

Vaas – « Ah ? Tu connais les ruines ? Et puis quoi, tu parles du machin en métal avec des gravures partout, genre cercles et traits, c'est ça, un ''obélisque'' ? »

Daisy – « Comment tu es entré en possession de ce genre de truc ? »

Vaas – « Après un paquet de temps là-bas, j'ai fini par découvrir l'endroit où tous les chemins se réunissaient. Une zone en cercle, isolée par des murs plus épais, qui tournaient pour fermer une pièce où il y avait un support au centre. Et au sol, devinez qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? »

May – « L'obélisque… »

Vaas – « Waouh, t'es bonne à ce jeu, on passe à deux points pour toi. Ouaip, il y avait ce machin en métal. Je l'ai ramassé, et il s'est illuminé en orange. J'm'en souviens encore, même qu'il a commencé à s'envoler, et il s'est posé sur le socle. »

Daisy – « Laisses-moi deviner la suite. Les murs se sont refermés, et tout s'est mit à trembler. Ensuite, l'obélisque s'est ouvert, et des cristaux bleus sont apparus en libérant une fumée qui t'as changé en pierre. Puis… »

Vaas eut une expression sur son visage indescriptible, comme s'il revivait les événements, il n'était plus vraiment là, le regard perdu. Il interrompit la jeune femme.

Vaas – « J'crois que j'ai jamais autant flippé que ce jour-là… Ma propre peau qui se transformait en pierre, ça me faisait paniquer et rire à la fois. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant moi, j'croyais que j'allais crever comme un con, et tout seul. » Fit-il, avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Visiblement, on a traversé la même épreuve, tous les deux, hein, Daisy ? Hé, May, c'est pas la peine de t'approcher de ton chéri, j'te vois, et si t'as besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour t'en éloigner, j'peux palier à ce problème. »

En effet, May avait profité de l'égarement de Vaas pour se rapprocher de Coulson afin de le libérer et diminuer la souffrance causée par les poignards. Une once de surprise traversa son visage, mais disparue bien vite, remplacée par le visage sombre et neutre habituel. Elle se remit aux côtés de Daisy, priant pour en terminer rapidement avec cette histoire, afin de quitter cet enfer, et accessoirement, soigner tout le monde.

Vaas – « Ce petit jeu des questions m'amuse finalement, j'adore vos réactions et les gueules que vous tirez, vous en avez d'autres ? Ou je vous tue maintenant ? »

May et Daisy échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait en finir. Mais dans un même temps, il serait peut-être profitable de continuer à échanger, car avec un petit peu de chance, aussi peu probable que cela puisse être, Vaas laisserait entrevoir une faille à exploiter, juste de quoi s'accrocher, permettant aux agents de s'engouffrer, et abattre Vaas.

Daisy fut la première à reprendre.

Daisy – « Et comment t'as fait ensuite ? Comment tu as quitté la cité ? »

Vaas – « Comme un grand, avec mes jambes, et mon sens de l'orientation. Quand on vit sur une île, dans une jungle, c'est un don qui se développe. Le plus dur, c'était après. J'entendais des bruits, que j'étais le seul à entendre. Je voyais une mouche sur une merde à trente mètres, je parvenais même à lui couper les ailes en lui tirant dessus. Je sentais l'odeur de sang d'une bête qui se faisait bouffer. J'ai cru pendant un moment que je devenais… Comment dire ? »

May – « Fou ? »

Au moment où May refermait la bouche, Vaas lui adressa un regard sinistre, noir.

Vaas – « Que dalle ! C'est pas ça, LA PUTAIN DE FOLIE ! TU VEUX QUE J'TE FASSE UN RAPPEL ? »

Dès la perte de contrôle de Vaas, les deux agents s'étaient tendues, s'attendant à voir Vaas se ruer vers elles et leur arracher la tête dans l'instant. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il souffla un coup, et reposa les yeux sur elles.

Vaas – « Nan… C'est juste, la démence. J'ai mit du temps pour me familiariser et m'habituer. Le plus chiant, c'est qu'il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être normal, pour pas effrayer les hommes… Enfin, les ''hommes''. » Fit-il en soulignant le mot. « C'est plus des gonzesses que des hommes. Déjà que c'est des incapables, ils ont appris il y a pas longtemps que j'étais Inhumain, ça les faisait flipper, ce que je faisais. »

De leur côté, les scientifiques échangeaient discrètement, bien qu'ils devinaient aisément que Vaas les entendait probablement.

Fitz – « Bon sang, la situation n'est vraiment pas en notre faveur. »

Simmons – « C'est vrai… Si seulement on pouvait les aider. Nous sommes encore un poids pour l'équipe sur le terrain. »

Fitz – « Malgré ce qu'ils peuvent nous dire, je le vois bien, nous sommes inutiles au combat. »

Simmons – « Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes inutiles dans ces situations. » Fit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Coulson.

Fitz, ayant remarqué son regard, regarda Coulson également. « Jemma, on ne peut pas bouger. Et quand bien même nous le pouvions, Vaas nous tuerait avant même que l'on ne puisse l'atteindre. Et enfin, en imaginant qu'il nous laisse faire, et que l'on parvienne à se déplacer, comment souhaites-tu guérir Coulson ? Nous n'avons pas de trousse de soin. »

Simmons – « Fitz ! Ne sois pas si négatif, voyons ! Nous pouvons ramper jusqu'au Directeur, en passant de chaque côté du champ de bataille. Là, nous utiliserons la seringue restante de Daisy, afin de calmer sa douleur, et peut-être même extraire les couteaux, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop enfoncés pour nous. »

Fitz – « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Simmons – « Pas vraiment… Mais il faut essayer. »

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Vaas les avait entendus, c'est pourquoi il tourna la tête vers eux.

Vaas – « Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais j'vous garantis pas le résultat. Les lames sont trop enfoncées pour vos p'tits bras. Ceci dit, j'vous empêcherai pas de tenter votre chance. »

Aucun des deux scientifiques n'osa bouger tant que Vaas les regardait, ils se contentaient de serrer les dents pour ne pas protester.

Vaas soupira, puis se retourna vers les deux combattantes, qui n'avaient pas bougées.

Vaas – « Bon, allez-y, les deux guignols, je regarde pas. J'vais faire joujou avec elles en attendant. »

Les deux filles affermirent leur position de combats, leurs muscles se contractants, alors que les deux scientifiques commencèrent à ramper en direction de Coulson, prenant une direction différente, malgré l'inutilité de la chose, Vaas étant au courant du plan.

Vaas – « Bon, qui de vous deux s'avance ? Vous voulez être ensemble ? On cause, on cause, mais jamais ça n'en finira à ce rythme. » Fit-il en faisant un pas en avant, et en écartant les bras, comme pour les inviter à lui faire un câlin.

Les femmes firent un pas également, après un bref échange de regard, et se préparèrent à riposter, attendant une première attaque de Vaas. Celui-ci fit un pas supplémentaire, avec un rire qui fit frissonner les agents, à l'exception de May, qui ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

Vaas – « C'est la fête ! On va s'éclater, j'vous jure ! » Ajouta t-il avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres des femmes.

Les protagonistes s'observèrent en silence, échangeant des regards tout aussi silencieux, comme pour se jauger. Silence seulement brisé par le bruit émanant des scientifiques qui se traînaient sur le sol en direction de Coulson. Soudain, le visage de Vaas, qui avait gardé un léger sourire depuis qu'il s'était avancé, s'assombrit brutalement, et le meurtrier se rua vers les combattantes. Il envoya son poing droit dans l'estomac de Daisy, qui ne parvint pas à parer à temps, surprise par les mouvements et la rapidité de Vaas, malgré sa préparation à une approche rapide de ce dernier. Dans le même mouvement, il approcha sa main gauche de la gorge de May, dans le but de l'immobiliser par une pression autour de son cou. Mais celle-ci eut le temps de venir voir le coup, et l'esquiva de justesse d'un pas rapide en arrière. Elle s'avança ensuite afin de lui porter un coup au visage, dans le but de l'éloigner de Daisy. Celui-ci para le coup, tenant le poing de May dans le creux de sa main, et serra de toutes ses forces, forçant May à se débattre pour s'extirper avant d'avoir la main en miette. Vaas consenti à la relâcher, et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter une éventuelle riposte. A côté de May se trouvait Daisy, au sol et pliée en deux, le souffle coupé.

May s'adressa à elle sans quitter Vaas des yeux, lequel semblait amusé par la situation et arborait à nouveau un large sourire narquois.

May – « Daisy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Daisy – « Juste… besoin… de récupérer… mon souffle… » Haleta t-elle.

Quinze secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Vaas ne bougea pas, ne trahissant aucun signe d'impatience, laissant à Daisy le temps de récupérer et se relever.

De leur côté, les scientifique venaient de parvenir au niveau de Coulson. Simmons appela Daisy, qui leur tournait toujours le dos, faisant face à Vaas.

Simmons – « Daisy ! Ta seringue ! Vite ! »

Daisy tourna seulement la tête vers elle, attrapa sa seringue et la lança à Simmons, avant de refaire face à Vaas, qui continuait à observer ses adversaires. La scientifique attrapa la seringue et la vida dans la jambe de Coulson, qui gémissait toujours sous la douleur. Celui-ci se détendit et repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur les agents qui étaient à ses pieds, faute de pouvoir se tenir debout.

Coulson – « Fitz ? Simmons ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ? »

Fitz – « En rampant, Monsieur. »

Simmons – « Vous allez mieux ? Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas de quoi vous soigner, la seule chose que j'ai put faire, c'est utiliser la dernière seringue que l'on avait. »

Coulson – « Je vais beaucoup mieux, mais je suis toujours immobilisé. La dernière seringue étant utilisée, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que l'une des filles se fasse gravement blesser. Aidez-moi à me libérer. Je dois, moi aussi, contribuer à la chute de Vaas »

Aussitôt, le duo entreprit de retirer les couteaux, en commençant par ceux plantés dans le tissu du pantalon, puisqu'ils étaient incapable de se lever : ils aviseraient ensuite pour ceux logés dans les membres supérieurs du Directeur.

Malheureusement, ils avaient beau s'acharner, les couteaux ne venaient pas, ils étaient trop profonds.

La voix de Vaas se fit entendre.

Vaas – « C'est vraiment dommage, de pas avoir de muscle. J'vous l'avais dit, j'vous empêcherai pas d'essayer, mais vous y parviendrez pas ! » Fit-il en riant.

Les deux agents serrèrent les dents, refoulant leur envie de protester, et se remirent à essayer de tirer Coulson de cette situation. Les filles, de leur côté, profitèrent que Vaas ait les yeux posés sur leurs camarade pour se ruer vers l'avant, vers lui. D'un mouvement synchronisé, elles sautèrent et envoyèrent un coup de pied vers les épaules de Vaas. Comme à son habitude, il attendit le dernier moment pour bouger, faisant une roulade pour passer sous les agentes. A peine réceptionnées, elles se retournèrent… Et virent arriver un poing, droit dans leur ventre, les faisant voler sur deux mètres et se ramasser au sol brutalement. May se releva aussitôt, non sans cacher un rictus de douleur, sitôt suivie par Daisy, qui affichait la même tête.

Daisy – « On parvient pas à le toucher, comment tu veux faire ? »

May – « Du calme, Daisy… Nos mouvements sont trop prévisibles, c'est comme ça qu'il parvient à nous contrer. »

Daisy – « En clair, on doit changer de style de combat dans l'instant, et opter pour un genre totalement aléatoire dans les mouvements, je me trompe ? »

May – « C'est presque bon, à la différence que tu peux calquer ce ''nouveau style'' sur les mouvements que l'on a l'habitude de faire. Il faut juste se montrer moins prévisible. » Fit-elle avec un léger sourire, amusée par la manière dont Daisy avait résumée l'idée.

Daisy – « Je vois… » Répondit-elle en reprenant position.

Alors que les filles reprenaient de l'élan pour aller frapper Vaas, celui-ci, qui avait les mains dans les poches depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à parler, provoqua l'extinction des lumières, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

May – « Daisy ! » Appela t-elle

Daisy – « J'ai compris ! »

Aussitôt, elles se plaquèrent dos-à-dos, afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre, May faisant face à l'endroit où se trouvait Vaas quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourtant, elle n'osait se séparer de Daisy, sûre que Vaas avait changé de place. Elle préférait jouer la sûreté, préférant que la personne dans son dos soit un allié, assurant ses arrières, et non son meurtrier, surtout si ledit meurtrier avait un don Inhumain qui améliorait grandement sa perception. Les deux filles tentaient de respirer sans bruit, guettant le moindre signe trahissant un mouvement de Vaas. Daisy sentait les muscles de son alliée se contracter au maximum, tous les sens en éveil.

Depuis que la pièce avait été plongée dans le noir, le silence régnait, seulement troublé par les respirations tendues du reste de l'équipe.

La voix de Vaas se fit entendre, juste devant May, à un mètre à peine.

Vaas – « Vous en faites, du bordel, j'entends carrément vos cœurs battre d'ici, je sens vos respirations qui s'agitent au rythme de VOS PEURS ! »

May fit finalement un bond en avant et envoya son coude dans l'espoir de toucher Vaas : elle ne rencontra que le vide et manqua de trébucher. Au moment où elle se redressait afin de faire demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Daisy, une main l'attrapa à l'épaule, la retourna et la frappa au visage, la faisant tomber en arrière.

Vaas – « Tu sais, je pourrais vous battre les yeux bandés. J'entends le moindre de vos mouvements, tu espérais vraiment m'atteindre au pif ? T'aurais mieux fait de pas te décoller de ton équipière. »

May – « Rien n'empêche d'essayer. Tout le monde commet des fautes un jour. » Rétorqua t-elle sans trop savoir où poser les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Vaas l'attrapa au col, la souleva et la projeta à l'opposé de Daisy d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, la faisant atterrir trois mètres plus loin, et s'arrêter non loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les scientifiques quelques minutes plus tôt.

Daisy – « MAY ! »

May – « Urgh… Je vais bien, Daisy, reste concentrée. »

Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait ni à aider son OS, ni à atteindre Vaas si elle agissait en se laissant guider par ses émotions, elle commença par calmer sa respiration, se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, qui s'apparentait à un froissement de tissu, et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle se baissa, leva le bras, et para de justesse le coup de Vaas. Celui-ci émit un grognement de surprise, avant de faire un vol plané lorsque Daisy plaça sa main sur la poitrine de son adversaire et envoya une impulsion. Lorsque Vaas heurta le sol, tout se ralluma. May retourna aux côtés de Daisy, et toutes deux s'approchèrent de Vaas, qui avait parcouru trois mètres en vol, et deux supplémentaire au sol, en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'opposé du côté où étaient arrivés les agents. Il était sur le dos, et arborait un visage étrange, comme s'il était absent ou indifférent à la situation, il regardait à nouveau le vide. Pourtant, les deux femmes ne l'approchèrent pas de trop près, craignant une ruse. Soudain, il tourna son visage vers Daisy avec un sourire.

Vaas – « Pas mal, Daisy, j'ai pas eut le temps de réagir à celui-là. J'l'ai sentie passer. »

Daisy – « Ça te remet les idées en place, j'espère. »

Vaas – « Bof… Pour ça, faut cogner plus fort. » Fit-il en se relevant. « … Mais c'était bien joué. »

Daisy – « Enfoiré… » Siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Vaas – « Quel langage… Nan, je déconne. Bon, plus sérieusement, vous commencez à m'ennuyer, faut abréger. »

Daisy – « Eh bien, laisses-nous te tuer, et on en finira. »

Vaas – « Quelle comique… » Fit-il avec un léger sourire. « NAN MAIS QUELLE COMIQUE ! » Hurla t-il en se précipitant vers elles.

A son approche, les deux femmes se préparèrent à parer, veillant à se baisser légèrement pour éviter ou intercepter un éventuel fauchage aux jambes.

Vaas s'attaqua d'abord à Daisy. Il s'arrêta brutalement quand il arriva à sa hauteur, lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement de parade en croyant qu'il allait frapper, et lui attrapa le bras pour la faire chuter en avant. May, qui avait sentie venir un piège de ce genre, se rua vers lui avant que sa partenaire ne soit privée de défense, et lança son pied droit en direction du bras qui s'apprêtait à tirer Daisy… Et parvint à l'atteindre ! Vaas, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive de May, s'était laissé aveugler par son envie de tuer Daisy en première. Son bras fut donc dévié avant d'atteindre l'Inhumaine, et May profita de son élan pour lui envoyer son poing droit dans la figure, le faisant ployer et se décaler de quelques pas. Daisy en profita pour prendre la relève avant qu'il ne se remette, et se rua vers lui pour lui mettre un coup de poing au ventre, qu'il ne réussi pas plus à parer que le coup de May. Il finit au sol, le visage tordu par un rictus de douleur : elles commençaient à gérer, celles-là.

Il se releva, après avoir récupéré son sourire narquois, et relança les hostilités en criant.

Vaas - « C'ÉTAIT PAS MAL, LES GONZESSES ! MAIS VOUS AUREZ BEAU VOUS DÉBATTRE, VOUS CHANGEREZ RIEN ! »

Les filles, qui avaient repris position côte-à-côte, tentèrent tant bien que mal d'éviter des coups, mais peine perdue, May ne parvint pas à parer un crochet de Vaas, qui lui fit voir des étoiles lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Daisy, elle, fit un vol-plané de deux mètres lorsqu'elle prit un coup de pied retourné de Vaas. Les femmes se relevèrent avec difficulté, May cracha du sang qui lui était remonté dans la bouche.

May – « Merde… » Jura t–elle à elle-même.

Vaas – « Bon, sans rire, vous souhaitez m'avoir ou quoi ? Vous m'avez touché, c'est pas mal, mais vous n'aurez pas de médaille pour ça. Vous voulez partir ? Vous voulez poursuivre votre p'tite vie ? C'est pas compliqué... Ou plutôt si : butez-moi ! »

May – « Patiente un peu, on va trouver. »

Vaas – « May… T'as une sale gueule, t'as vraiment pris cher, t'es sûre d'être en mesure de jouer à ça ? »

May – « J'ai connu pire. »

Vaas – « Oui, je sais, j'ai compris. T'as eut plein de moment ou tu as morflé, et tu t'en es tirée. Genre, le Bahraïn, ou le… »

Mais à peine Vaas eut prononcé ce mot que May se laissa emporter et se rua sur son adversaire, qui s'interrompit. Satisfait de la réaction provoquée, Vaas lança son poing pour l'accueillir, que May évita en passant en dessous, et profita de cette esquive pour enchaîner avec une tentative de fauchage. Vaas sauta au même moment, et parvint non seulement à ne pas être atteint, mais en profita pour envoyer son genou dans la figure de May, qui valdingua cette fois-ci contre le conteneur où se trouvait Coulson, un mètre à sa droite.

Vaas se tourna ensuite vers Daisy, qui n'avait pas bougée, surprise par la réaction de son OS.

Elle se mit en garde, s'avança, et démarra une série de coup, que Vaas esquiva sans problème : il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

De son côté, May dialoguait brièvement avec Coulson.

Coulson – « May… Tu vas bien ? »

May – « Je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai connu pire. »

Coulson – « Vous ne l'aurez pas comme ça, on va y rester si ça continue ainsi. Libère-moi, je vais essayer d'aider. »

May – « Tu n'es pas en état, Phil, n'essaye même pas. »

Coulson – « Allez, May, je dois tenter ma chance, moi aussi. »

May – « Phil, tu es cloué, tu ne pourras même pas serrer les poings. »

Coulson – « Libère-moi au moins une main, je tâcherai de me débrouiller pour le reste, Fitz et Simmons ne s'en sortent pas, il n'y a que toi et Daisy qui peuvent me libérer pour le moment. Ces lames plantées dans mes membres ont sans doute été rendues glissantes, ce n'est pas le cas avec ceux plantés dans les vêtements. »

May – « Arrêtes de t'obstiner… à moins que… » Se stoppa t-elle : elle commençait à imaginer une méthode que même ce tordu de Vaas ne pouvait prévoir. Ça semblait tellement peu réalisable que même Vaas serait surpris.

En parlant du monstre, celui-ci venait de commencer à riposter aux attaques de Daisy. Il commençait à rendre des coups que Daisy parvenait à parer, en plaçant ici et là des impulsions pour diminuer les impacts, comme si Vaas faisait exprès de ne pas encore atteindre l'Agent Johnson. Celui-ci en profita pour interpeller May.

Vaas – « Hé, May. Ta copine commence à fatiguer, elle va crever pendant que tu discutes avec ton homme-brochette. Ramène donc ton p'tit cul par ici, on n'a pas fini de s'amuser. T'inquiète, je vais vous les envoyer après, vos trois compagnons, dans l'au-delà, leur tour viendra. »

Pour toute réponse, May reposa son regard sur Vaas, lui jeta un œil noir, et tendit la main pour attraper l'un des couteaux clouant une main de Coulson, avant de l'arracher d'un grand coup, sous l'effet de la rage. Et avant que Coulson ne puisse la remercier, elle s'avança droit vers l'ennemi, qui avait le dos tourné, faisant face à Daisy. Celle-ci vit, d'un rapide coup d'œil, son alliée approcha, mais manqua par conséquent de vigilance et prit un coup qui la repoussa en arrière. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut, elle entendit May l'appeler.

May – « Daisy ! »

Vaas tourna la tête au même moment, et Daisy put la voir lancer le couteau vers la tête de Vaas, qui esquiva comme à son habitude. Mais Daisy avait déjà un bras levé, ayant comprit le but de la manœuvre. Au moment où le couteau dépassait Vaas, que celui-ci suivait du regard, elle lança une impulsion sur le couteau, qui fit demi-tour… Et se planta partiellement dans la gorge du sadique, qui écarquilla grand les yeux sous la surprise : comme prévu par May, même lui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ses membres tremblaient, il mourrait, mais lentement, sa gorge ruisselait de sang, mais le couteau n'était pas assez planté profondément pour le tuer rapidement. Il parvenait encore à tenir debout, ses jambes tremblantes le soutenant encore, et il se tourna lentement vers May, qui s'avança sans prononcer un mot. Arrivée devant lui, elle attrapa la nuque du mourant de la main gauche, et de la paume de la main droite, enfonça lentement la lame du couteau, jusqu'à en faire ressortir la pointe de l'autre côté de se gorge. Seul un gargouillis étrange sorti de sa bouche, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, laissant apparaître quelques mots pour qui parvenait à lire sur les lèvres : « Garce… », Puis cinq autres mots trois secondes après : « Enfin… je… viens… ma… sœur… ».

Puis il s'effondra, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis que le couteau avait atteint sa cible.

Daisy fut la première à revenir à elle.

Daisy – « Alors ça y est… C'est terminé… » Murmura t-elle.

May – « Enfin, c'est fini. »

Daisy – « Cet enfoiré est finalement mort… »

Fitz – « Vous l'avez eut… »

Simmons – « Mais alors, ça veut dire…»

Fitz – « On va pouvoir partir, rentrer chez nous… »

Le silence revint quelques secondes, durant lesquelles l'équipe tourna la tête vers Coulson, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et qui venait de se remettre à essayer de retirer la lame logée dans son autre main. Remarquant que l'équipe s'était tournée vers lui, il appela.

Coulson – « On peut me déclouer, s'il vous plaît ? La douleur commence à revenir, je me réjouirai avec vous ensuite. Je ne parviens pas à me libérer l'autre main. »

May revint à elle, et se dirigea vers lui pour retirer uns à uns les projectiles.

Coulson – « Merci May… Alors ça y est, cette page se tourne ? »

May – « Presque… On doit encore quitter cet endroit. Mais sinon, cette île est désormais plus sûre. La majeure partie des pirates sont morts, leur leader avec, c'est terminé… » Ajouta t-elle.

Pourtant, quelque chose semblait la déranger, mais personne ne le remarqua. En vérité, elle était troublée par les derniers mots que Vaas avait tenté de prononcer, mais elle se promit d'en parler avec Coulson plus tard, après leur retour.

Fitz – « Il était temps ! Première chose à faire en rentrant, une douche… Ou un repas… »

Daisy – « Ou les deux à la fois ? »

Simmons – « Si on pouvait partir, maintenant… »

Coulson – « Oui, Simmons a raison, il est temps de rentrer, on fantasmera plus tard. »

May – « On trouvera peut-être ce que l'on cherche de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ça donne sur des quais, j'ai l'impression. »

Coulson – « Allons-y. » Clôtura t-il en se dirigeant à la suite de May, qui venait déjà de passer la porte.

Et en effet, trois minutes plus tard, ils descendirent l'escalier donnant sur des quais et tombèrent sur un hydravion en parfait état.

Coulson – « Mmh… On sera à la maison plus tôt que prévu, je me serais plutôt attendu à un bateau, ou… »

May – « Moins de paroles, plus d'actes. »

Daisy – « May, tu conduis ? »

Coulson, Simmons et Fitz – « Quelle question… » Répondirent-ils en cœur tandis que la concernée se dirigeait déjà vers le cockpit.

Une minute plus tard, l'équipe entière était dans l'avion, qui était désormais complet, et ne laissait donc pas de place aux grosses affaires. C'est pourquoi les agents laissèrent leurs armes sur les quais, avec les quelques équipement qui pouvaient rester.

La minute suivante, l'avion prenait de la vitesse, et trente secondes de plus suffirent à May pour le faire quitter la mer, et prendre la direction de la maison.

FIN


	21. Epilogue

Salut les lecteurs, cet épilogue est centré sur l'histoire de Vaas, personnage qui m'a toujours inspiré et attiré. La majeure partie des détails sur cet homme est vraie, tirée de son histoire, avec quelques modifications mineures. Si ce chapitre vous semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, ou un peu bizarre, n'ayez crainte : c'est normal, j'avais plusieurs idées différentes pour cet épilogue, et j'ai fait une sorte d'équilibre, pour finalement arriver à ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, enjoy )

Deux jours après la mort de Vaas, les agents atteignirent finalement la base. A leur arrivée, tout le SHIELD était en état d'alerte, fouillant ciel et terre à leur recherche, afin de les retrouver, et furent finalement accueillis comme des héros par tout le personnel, heureux de voir que cette équipe de légende n'avait pas volé sa réputation : elle s'en sortait toujours, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et très rapidement, leur histoire fit le tour de la base, n'ajoutant que davantage à leur réputation. L'équipe avait été prise en charge par une armada de médecins, qui voyaient clairement que l'équipe avait besoin de vrais soins, et de repos, ce qui n'empêcha pas May de filer en douce le lendemain pour aller taper dans un sac d'entraînement, tandis que les autres profitaient d'un ou deux jours de plus : après tout, on mérite bien ça après une aventure pareille.

Une semaine est passée, l'équipe s'était remise au travail, les scientifiques au labo, Daisy qui continuait à s'entraîner sans relâche, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin de s'améliorer, après avoir clairement vue qu'elle n'était rien face à Vaas : elle devait être meilleure, l'équipe n'avait eut Vaas que par chance, et parce que Vaas ne se battait pas sérieusement, il ne faisait que s'amuser. Mais s'il est vrai que pour les scientifiques, cette histoire appartenait au passé, et qu'ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler, ou que, du point de Daisy, elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'entraîner plus dur encore, du côté des deux autres membres, qu'étaient May et Coulson, cette histoire avait encore des questions sans réponses, et ne semblait pas vouloir être classée dans leur esprit, comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, après l'entraînement, May se décida à aller parler à Coulson des derniers mots que Vaas avait prononcés, et lui faire part de ses questions. Elle se rendit donc au bureau du Directeur, et vit Coulson qui arborait un visage indéchiffrable, il était perdu dans ses pensées. May ferma doucement la porte et attendit sans un bruit de voir sa réaction. Trente secondes plus tard, Coulson revint à lui, et s'aperçu de la présence de son bras droit.

Coulson – « May ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

May – « Je viens d'arriver. »

Coulson – « Tu sais, tu pouvais me faire signe ou me faire réagir, plutôt que de t'embêter à attendre. »

May – « Tu étais plongé dans tes pensées, je ne tenais pas à te perturber. »

Coulson – « May, tu n'as… »

May – « Phil, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui ai choisi d'attendre, d'accord ? » L'interrompit-elle, ne souhaitant pas se perdre en débats stériles.

Coulson – « Oui… au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tu viens plus tard d'habitude. »

May – « Les trois autres ont manifestement décidé de ne plus se pencher sur cette histoire, mais depuis que l'on est rentrés, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, à-propos de Vaas. Des questions restent sans réponse, et j'ai un étrange sentiment, comme si on passait à côté d'un détail. Je voulais t'en parler, et chercher les réponses en questions, mais depuis que nous sommes remis sur pieds, le travail ne nous a accordés aucun instant de libre. »

Coulson – « Tu sais, j'ai la même sensation que toi. J'ai voulu aller voir son dossier à un moment, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps. »

May – « Peut-être pourrions nous le prendre maintenant, mettre le travail actuel de côté pour la journée. »

Coulson – « Oui… je pense que c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur autre chose, je travaille mal. »

May – « Bien. » Fit-elle, avant de poursuivre. « Lorsque je l'ai achevé, ils a prononcé ces mots… ''Enfin, je viens, ma sœur'', et d'après ce qu'avait dit Daisy, lorsqu'il a parlé avec elle lors de notre absence, il avait effectivement parlé d'elle, comme quoi elle l'avait trahi, et qu'il l'avait tué. Manifestement, cette fille devait être importante, peut-être qu'il nous a mit des données dans la banque ou les archives lorsqu'il a prit possession de la base _Pacifique_ , tu ouvres le fichier ? »

Coulson – « Oui… le voilà. » fit-il en ouvrant ledit fichier sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, avant de le transférer sur le grand mur du projecteur.

May et Coulson prirent le temps de parcourir le dossier en silence, afin d'avoir un premier aperçu, puis Coulson revint au début et prit la parole.

Coulson – « C'est impressionnant, Vaas s'est bien amusé visiblement, ça doit être le dossier le plus complet que l'on a depuis qu'on a perdu beaucoup de données avec l'évènement HYDRA. »

May – « Oui… mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'avait-il à gagner ? S'il s'en était tiré la semaine dernière, il savait que le SHIELD finirait par retrouver son dossier, et l'aurait retrouvé… »

Coulson – « Ce type était cinglé, Melinda, ne cherche pas à le comprendre. »

May – « Mmmh… il nous a même laissé sa biographie, et… à la fin, il a marqué qu'il a été tué par le SHIELD. La date n'y est pas, mais il est parvenu à deviner qu'il mourrait de la main du SHIELD. »

Coulson – « Stupéfiant… j'imagine que la réponse à nos doutes se trouve dans la bio ? »

May – « Probablement. »

Coulson – « Alors, voyons voir… ''Natif d'un peuple très ancien, les Rakyats, aujourd'hui disparu suite à la guerre interne avec les pirates''… ''Très jeune, il démontre qu'il est prédisposé au maniement des armes, et à la survie en milieu hostile''… »

May – « Les pirates sont venus alors qu'il n'avait que 15ans, il a tué son premier homme pour sa sœur… pourquoi avoir précisé ça ? »

Coulson – « On le saura peut-être plus loin… ''Pendant des mois, les pirates étaient tenus en échec, aucun camp ne parvenais à prendre l'avantage''… »

May – « ''puis un jour, Citra, qui était à la tête des rebelles, décida de tenter quelque chose...'' Ce peuple était entouré de légende, regarde. »

Coulson – « Oui. Ils avaient des croyances étranges, comme quoi l'île aurait été créée suite à un combat entre un géant et un guerrier venu de nulle part, la tête du géant aurait créée l'île, les descendant du guerrier devinrent les Rakyats. »

May – « Mais pourquoi avoir écrit tout ça ? Il a mit ces détails dans sa biographie, pourquoi ? »

Coulson – « C'était un cinglé, mais peut-être avait-il une raison… poursuivons. ''Citra, qui semblait désespérée, entreprit de faire naître un guerrier supérieur, qui pourrait sauver le peuple et l'île entière, vaincre les pirates.''

May – « Je sens que c'est là que les réponses vont apparaître… un conflit, puis une tentative désespérée, quelque chose va mal tourner, avec ces légendes. »

Coulson sourit, et approuva : il le sentait aussi.

Coulson – « Oui… tu as raison, tiens, manifestement, d'après Vaas, elle aurait… » Fit-il, avant de s'interrompre et d'écarquiller les yeux.

May – « Alors que depuis des années, Vaas, qui vouait une loyauté indéfectible à sa sœur, qui l'envoyait sur les missions les plus dangereuses, Citra décide de faire appel à lui pour tenter l'impensable… ''Cet enfant sauveur ne pouvait naître que des plus grands guerrier de l'île, et c'est ainsi que Citra, chef des rebelles, entreprit de séduire son frère, afin de pouvoir tirer un enfant de leurs ébats.'' C'est contre-nature ! » se révolta t-elle

Coulson – « L'inceste ou la consanguinité n'est pas un délit partout, May… le jour où Vaas céda sous les demandes et le charme de sa sœur, après avoir terminé de… bref, Citra sortit un poignard, et tenta de le tuer… Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens… »

May – « C'est encore pire que ça semblait pouvoir l'être … apparemment, afin de conclure le rituel, le sang du guerrier devait être versé, et la femme devait en boire afin que l'embryon puisse le recevoir… c'est barbare ! »

Coulson – « Oui, mais on a un début d'explication, car ce serait ça qui aurait déclenché un début de folie. Ayant échappé de justesse, Vaas s'enfuie, non sans tuer une vingtaine d'homme, qui avaient, sur ordre de Citra, tentés de le tuer. »

May – « Trahi par les siens… il était seul, contre tous. »

Coulson – « Oui… mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, il est encore explicite sur la suite des évènements. »

May – « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il nous a donné autant de détail sur le peuple et sa sœur : tout le récit amène à ce moment. Et pour la suite… ''Il a fui dans la jungle, tentant de survivre et d'échapper à tous…'', ''Un jour, finalement, gravement affaibli, il s'est fait prendre par les pirates''. Ils l'ont emmené, puis, heureux de tenir enfin l'homme qui faisait des ravages dans leurs rangs, l'ont torturés pendant des jours, très violement, le nourrissant et le soignant tout juste assez pour qu'il ne meure pas. C'est là qu'il aurait obtenue cette longue estafilade sur le crane, et qu'il aurait plus encore sombré dans la folie. C'est horrible… »

Coulson – « May… je sais que tout ses crimes sont impardonnables, et que le mal qu'il a fait ne pourra jamais être excusé… mais… »

May attendit quelques secondes, réfléchissant pendant que Coulson peinait à finir sa phrase, puis se décida à l'aider.

May – « Oui… il n'y avait pas qu'un cinglé psychopathe drogué fou des flingues et de la torture en lui… c'est aussi une victime, ce sont les autres qui l'ont façonné, fabriqué. »

Coulson hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Jusque là, il avait toujours pensé que Vaas avait toujours été un peu taré, et, comme toute l'équipe, il ne pouvait que penser du mal de cet homme… mais maintenant, des révélations se faisaient, et changeaient la perception qu'il pouvait avoir, et May semblait dans le même état d'esprit estimait-il.

Il revint finalement sur l'écran pour poursuivre.

Coulson – « ''… recruté, jurant qu'il aurait sa vengeance envers les siens, il fut rapidement placé à la tête d'un groupe, puis il prit la tête de l'organisation entière quelques temps plus tard, puisqu'il était celui qui connaissait tout de ses ennemis.''

May se reconcentra, et prit la suite.

May – « Il devient un peu plus bref, on approche de la fin. ''Avec Vaas à leur tête, les pirates prirent rapidement l'avantage, l'enfant de Citra n'était jamais venu…', et quand enfin, les pirates réussirent à la capturer, Vaas prit tout son temps pour la torturer, pendant des heures et des jours, avant de l'achever d'un balle dans la tête... comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ? En soi, même si nous ne pourrions pas le pardonner, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre… »

Coulson – « C'est à cause d'elle qu'il est devenu un monstre, comment blâmer quelqu'un qui n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

May – « Il reste quelques lignes… »

Coulson – « Autant aller au bout… »

May – « Au fil des ans, Vaas, qui avait obtenu sa vengeance, travailla à agrandir son business, d'abord avec entrain, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se lassait. De temps à autre, des gens débarquaient par accident, ils étaient vite capturés, et vendus en tant qu'esclaves, sans jamais montrer de réels défis. Il ne montrait rien, pour ne pas passer pour un faible devant ses hommes, mais il en avait assez, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre… »

Coulson – « May… ça rejoint ce que Daisy nous a apprit lorsqu'on les a tirés de leur captivité : il envoyait un message, un appel, pour être arrêté. »

May – « J'y pensais, justement, comme il l'avait dit, il aurait put nous tuer quand il le voulait, mais contrairement à ses justifications, s'il nous a épargnés, ce n'était pas pour se divertir… du moins, pas seulement. »

Coulson – « Mais pour qu'on l'arrête… »

May – « Nos liens quand il nous a jeté dans le cratère… il est vrai qu'on a faillit se noyer, mais étrangement, j'ai eut l'impression qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas serrer autant qu'il le pouvait… et son inactivité lorsqu'on ravageait tout… »

Coulson – « Non, pas que du divertissement… »

May – « Il disait vrai quand il disait qu'il avait tout prévu… et pour finir, je commence à croire qu'il s'est laissé tuer. Il nous a testées pendant tout le combat, car selon les croyances de l'île, celui qui meurt de la main d'un faible ne saurait obtenir le repos et la paix. »

Coulson – « Il voulait s'assurer d'avoir des adversaires à la hauteur… »

May montra qu'elle était d'accord d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

Coulson – « Voilà donc qui est Vaas… »

May ne répondit pas, et Coulson tourna la tête vers elle : elle semblait faire le tri dans sa tête, car toutes les pensées qu'elle avait de Vaas étaient mises à malle. Coulson comprit, et fit également son introspection, car il était dans le même état.

Le silence dura une, deux, puis cinq minutes, avant May ne prenne la parole.

May – « Nous avons mit fin aux tourments d'un homme, qui afin de respecter les traditions des siens, refuser de mourir si se n'était pas en guerrier. Il se forçait à vivre, répandant le mal autour de lui, la tristesse, la peine, et la douleur. Voilà qui il était, ni plus, ni moins. »

Coulson – « Oui… les quelques lignes restantes parlent de son raid sur la base lors de l'attaque HYDRA, pas besoin de poursuivre. »

May – « Nous avons enfin nos réponses… le dossier peut-être classé. »

Coulson – « Oui… enfin. » Répondit-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. « Hé, le soleil va bientôt disparaître, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il y avait tant de données. »

May – « Heureusement qu'on a accepté de prendre la journée pour s'en occuper… »

Coulson sourit, et entreprit de regarder l'heure : 8:15pm.

Coulson – « Bon… je pense qu'il est temps de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui si on veut être à nouveau efficace dès demain. Qu'as-tu de prévu ce soir ? »

May – « Je n'ai pas encore décidé, pourquoi ? »

Coulson – « J'ai envie d'aller boire un verre, depuis tout ce temps, tu souhaites venir avec moi ? »

May hésita un court instant, avant de finalement se décider.

May – « Avec plaisir. »

Sans un mot de plus, Coulson récupéra son manteau, et passa la porte du bureau pour atteindre May, qui était déjà sortie.

May – « Où allons-nous ? »

Coulson – « Au coin de la rue, il y a un établissement que je n'ai pas encore essayé, c'est l'occasion de découvrir, non ? »

Coulson afficha un sourire complet, tandis que May s'arrêta au demi-sourire, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la base.

Ils étaient contents, et fiers, et ils le pouvaient, car ils venaient enfin de classer ce dossier…

FIN


End file.
